Shinsetsu Keredomo Abunai
by shaya10
Summary: [TERMINE] Traduction du titre: Gentil mais dangereux, 6 années se sont écoulées depuis que San Goku est parti entraîné Oub, il rentre enfin chez lui et retrouve sa famille... mais de nouveaux ennemis comme de nouveaux alliés apparaîssent...
1. le calme de la paix

cette fic n'est pas de moi mais de _kits,_ j'adore cette fic alors je vous la fait partager...

Shinsetsu Keredomo Abunai

chap 1: le calme de la paix

Dans une jolie compagne ensoleillée, dans une belle villa, Bulma, ainsi que Végéta (ce qui est surprenant de sa part) sont tous les deux couchés côte à côte, il se font dorer au soleil, en poussant de temps en temps un soupir de béatitude.

« Et si je téléphonais à la maison ? » Demanda-t-elle en se redressant soudainement.

« Pourquoi faire ? » Répondit son mari sans bouger de sa position.

« J'sais pas, pour avoir des nouvelles... Trunks a peut-être un problème ! »

Végéta lui agrippa le poignet pour la recoucher « laisse-le un peu, il sait ce qu'il fait, c'est plus un bébé ! Et c'est lui qu'a choisis ! »

« Hum ! T'as raison ! Je m'inquiète pour rien ! » Fit-elle après une courte réflexion, en se recouchant l'oreille contre le torse de son mari.

« Où sont Kakarotto et Chichi ? » Demanda Végéta après un moment de silence.

« Heu… Prêt du lac, je crois… »

« Tans mieux ! Laissons-les là ! » Conclut-il en serrant un peu plus Bulma contre lui.

En effet, plus loin, dans le lac :

« Non, Goku, si tu fais ça, je te… AHH ! » Menaça Chichi quand Goku la projeta dans l'eau en riant. Il la rejoignit en un saut. Ils se mirent à rire tous les deux.

« Ahh, ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis plus amusée comme ça ! » S'esclaffa la femme. « Non ! Arrête ! » Fit-elle en mettant ses mains devant le visage, quand San Goku commença à l'asperger d'eau, toujours en riant. Elle joua au même jeu que lui, elle lui envoya de l'eau comme des enfants. Après une certaine lutte, ils s'arrêtèrent en continuant de rire aux éclats. Soudain, Chichi sentit quelque chose passer entre ses jambes.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Goku en s'essuyant les yeux.

« J'ai senti quelque chose passé en dessous de moi… »

Bien vite, le saiyen repéra et se mit à rire. « C'était un poisson ! Attends ! » Et il plongea.

« Où vas-tu ? » Cria-t-elle. Soudain, le saiyen remonta en maintenant le poisson par la queue, Chichi éclata de rire quand son mari le fit gigoter dans tous les sens autour de lui. Il en attrapa un autre et fit pareil simultanément avec le premier, sa femme éclata encore plus de rire. Goku lâcha les poissons en même temps et ils partirent tous les deux, loin des deux époux. Chichi vint se blottirent les bras de son mari. Et ils restèrent un moment comme ça à se bercer l'un l'autre.

« Je suis tellement contente que tu sois revenu… » soupira-t-elle.

« Moi aussi » avoua-t-il « mais, c'était pas une raison pour taper Gohan et Goten dehors » continua-t-il en riant.

« Ben dis ! Gohan à une maison, il n'a qu'à y aller ! » Répondit-elle sérieusement.

« Mais, il venait pour te tenir compagnie ! »

« Ben maintenant, t'es là, j'ai plus besoin de lui ! Et Goten, j'en avais marre ! Il est majeur, autonome, il était fiancé et avait un projet de mariage, alors, je vire ! Il allait quand même pas croire qu'il allait vivre à mes crochets et aux crochets de son frère, toute sa vie, lui ! Et puis, c'était un véritable nomade ! Il était tant que ça cesse, il dormait à la maison, puis chez Trunks, puis chez son frère, puis à la maison, grrr……»

Et son mari éclata de rire au sérieux de sa femme.

Quelque part en ville. Un bébé éclata en sanglot.

« Anh non… Bébé… Ne pleure pas, ça va passer… » fit Goten en prenant le bébé dans ses bras.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda une femme aux yeux bleus, aux cheveux blonds, retenu par deux tresses, pendant de chaques côté de la figure, elle avait un très joli visage, une jolie petite poitrine et de longues jambes fines.

Goten soupira en faisant sautiller le bébé sur un de ses genoux. Sa femme s'approcha de lui et lui enlaça de cou par derrière.

« Tu as l'air fort absorbé par ton travail mon amour… » Fit-elle d'un ton ironique.

« Ouais… Les psychopathes, j'adore ça ! » Répondit-il en prenant une voix macabre. Mady, sa femme, le rejeta doucement, avec un air de dégoût.

« Donne-moi mon bébé, père indigne ! » Lâcha-t-elle ironique en reprenant son enfant. Goten et Mady s'étaient rencontré au lycée, et ça avait été le véritable coup de foudre ! Elle avait un an de plus que lui, c'était en fait Trunks qui lui avait présenté.

« Baba… » fit le bébé.

« Ahh ! Il a dit 'papa' ! » fit le père en question d'un ton réjoui et en riant, et sachant que ce balbutiement ne signifiait pas papa.

« Non, il a dit 'baba', et il dit tout le temps ça, quand il est content ! »

La porte sonna, Mady rendit le bébé à Goten et alla ouvrir.

« Bonjours Mady, Goten est là ? » demanda Trunks en passant la tête dans la maison.

« Oui, entre ».

Il fit deux pas en avant, mais il se retourna vers la femme de son ami. « As-tu déjà licencié quelqu'un Mady ? »

« J'ai déjà envoyé des élèves en retenue, mais rien de plus… »

« Ah ! Avoue que t'aimes ça ! En tout cas, moi, j'adore. 'Vous êtes viré ! Vous avez vingt-quatre heures pour vider votre bureau' ahh ! Ce que j'adore dire ça ! » Déclara-t-il un bras en avant, tel une star. « Et puis, je me suis barré de mon bureau par la fenêtre ! Peut-être qu'on allait me virer moi aussi… Oh… Suis-je bête… C'est moi, le chef… ! C'est moi… qui vire… AHAHAHAHAHAHA »

« Anh non, moi, j'aime pas ça, ça me donne un profond sentiment d'injustice » répondit Mady. Trunks tourna doucement la tête vers elle et eut un rictus d'irritation.

« Pu ! Humaine ! » cracha-t-il en s'asseyant devant Goten.

« Ben dis ! Je t'en prie ! C'est pas parce que t'es le PDG que j'ai pas le droit de te virer de chez moi ! » s'énerva la femme de San Goten, sous les rires de ce dernier.

« Je plaisantais… » s'excusa-t-il, sentant l'adrénaline monté. Goten se leva et déposa le bébé sur les genoux de Trunks. « Il veut son parrain ! ». Le parrain en question leva les yeux vers son ami, sans toucher le bébé.

« Il va pas me faire pipi dessus ? » se risqua-t-il.

« Bien sûr que non ! » répondit Goten les bras croisés.

« Ne donne pas mon bébé à un abruti pareil, Goten ! » cria Mady.

« Et quand est-ce que Yann, va avoir une marraine, hein ? » demanda sournoisement Goten en faisant tourner ses doigt autour de la figure de son bébé.

« Euh… Je sais pas ! Je suis quelqu'un de difficile moi ! » se venta Trunks, sans bouger.

« Comment ça ? Tu veux dire que j'ai choisi Mady facilement ? » demanda Goten.

« Mais, j'ai jamais dis ça ! » se défendit l'autre, quand la 'femme facile' lui tira l'oreille.

« Pourtant ça a l'air de bien marcher avec Tamarra ? » lâcha Mady d'un ton hypocrite.

« Ouais… Appart qu'on ne se voit pas… »

« Encore ! » dirent simultanément les parents de Yann.

« Tu n'as jamais été capable de garder une fille plus d'une semaine, tu fais pitié ! Et puis, finalement tant mieux, cette pimbêche me pompait l'air ! » fit Goten.

« Mais, j'ai pas dis qu'elle m'avait lâché, j'ai dis qu'on ne se voyait plus beaucoup ! C'est pas pareil ! »

Cette fois, ils entendirent de grands coups sur la porte.

« C'est quoi ça ? » demanda Trunks.

Goten se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit, Videl lui sauta au cou. Mady, elle, fit des yeux ronds.

« Décompresse, c'est juste Videl… » la rassura Trunks.

« Mais, je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire… » répondit Mady, irritée.

« Goten, je suis tellement contente ! C'est génial ! » s'écria Videl, « Tu vas être tonton pour la deuxième fois ! »

« Quoi ? t'es enceinte ? »

« Oui ! »

« Wah ! Félicitations ! » dit Mady en s'approchant.

« De qui ? » demanda bêtement Trunks, toujours sans bouger.

« A ton avis, abruti ? » s'écrièrent en chœur les deux femmes.

« Beuh… Tout le monde est marié, tout le monde a des gosses, tout les monde est heureux, sauf moi… on va finir par penser que je suis homosexuel… » dit Trunks, lassé

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » demanda Videl.

« Rien, laisse tomber ! Gohan est au courant ? » demanda Goten.

« Non, je veux lui faire la surprise, mais il fallait que je le dise à quelqu'un ! »

« Tu sais si c'est une fille ou un garçon ? » s'empressa Mady en maintenant le bout des doigts de Videl.

« Non, ça fait trop peu de temps »

« Ah, ah ! Abrutie ! » se moqua Trunks. « Tout le monde sait qu'il faut un certain temps avant de pouvoir dire si c'est une fille ou un garçon ! »

« Et tu le sais toi, à partir de quand ? » demanda Goten en sachant qu'il ne saurait pas répondre. En effet, il ne répliqua pas et croisa les bras, en laissant Yann battre des bras sur ses genoux.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » répéta Videl.

« Je ne sais pas, trop de travail sûrement. Il est surmené ! » répondit Goten

« N'importe quoi… » soupira le 'surmené'.


	2. Ressemblance avec l'ancien futur

chap 2: ressemblance avec l'ancien futur  


Chichi et Goku n'étaient toujours pas rentrés, Bulma chantonnait en faisant tourner une cuillère en bois dans la soupe. Elle vit Végéta passer furtivement, il semblait fuir quelque chose.

« Végéta ! T'es repéré ! » lâcha-t-elle. La saiyen se stoppa. « Viens ! Tu vas jouer au cobaye ! »

« Quel genre de cobaye ? » demanda-t-il en ayant peur de la réponse.

« Allez ! Viens ! N'aie pas peur ! »

Il continua son chemin.

« VEGETA ! » hurla-t-elle en le voyant partir. Son mari soupira et tourna les talons pour revenir à la porte. Bulma croisa les bras et le regarda d'un air vengeur. « Aux pieds ! »

Le prince des saiyens roula les yeux, puis entra dans la cuisine, rejoindre sa femme.

« Ahh, je savais que tu viendrais, je t'adore ! » fit Bulma, flattée.

« Ouais, ouais… Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? » demanda Végéta en croisant les bras. Sa femme prit un peu de soupe dans sa cuillère, l'égoutta sur le bord de la casserole et lui tendis.

« Goûte ! »

« Ca ? Goûter ce queTU as préparé ? Tu viens de dire que tu m'adorais ! Faudrait savoir ! »

« Anh ! La confiance règne ! J'ai suivi la recette de Chichi à la lettre ! Allez ! Fais-moi plaisir… » supplia-t-elle en faisant la moue.

Végéta la regarda un moment, elle et ses yeux suppliants, elle est vraiment hypocrite, se dit-il ; elle savait très bien qu'il allait accepter.

« Tu m'énerves… » soupira-t-il avec de la résignation dans la voix.

« Ahh ! Tu vois que t'es gentil quand tu veux ! ». Elle lui mit une main dans le dos et approcha la cuillère de sa bouche, il ne put s'empêcher de reculer un peu, mais elle approcha encore plus, jusqu'à ce que la cuillère touche ses lèvres, il se résigna une bonne fois pour toutes et absorba le liquide verdâtre de la cuillère. Il se mit à grimacer dans tous les sens.

« Alors ? Tu vis toujours ? » enchaîna-t-elle, sarcastique.

« Manque de sel… » fit-il en réfléchissant.

« Menteur ! »

« Vérifie par toi-même ! » répondit-il en mettant son petit doigt portant de la soupe, devant la bouche de sa femme. Elle hésita, alors, il lui enfonça son doigt dans la bouche.

« Humm… C'est pas mauvais… Mais t'as raison… Manque un peu de sel… Mais, vraiment un tout petit peu… » avoua-t-elle. Elle mit légèrement plus de sel.

« Non, c'est pas avec trois grains de sel que ça va aller mieux ! » reprocha-t-il.

« J'ai peur d'en mettre trop… »

« Mais non ! T'es gourde parfois ! » reprocha Végéta en lui prenant le pot de sel des mains, il éparpilla deux trois bonnes pincées de sel dans la soupe.

« Attention, tu vas en mettre trop ! »

Il ne l'écouta pas et commença à mélanger avec la cuillère en bois. Bien vite, il la sortit et proposa la cuillère à Bulma, qui en bu le contenu.

« Hummmm ! C'est parfait comme ça ! Végéta… Tu m'avais caché tes talents de cuisinier, j'en apprends d'année en année avec toi ! Aurais-je épousé l'homme parfait ? ».

Végéta haussa les sourcils et les épaules. Bulma voulut prendre la casserole, mais Végéta la prit à sa place.

« Eh galant avec ça… Végéta, tu es totalement métamorphosé ! »

« Je me dépêche, parce que j'ai faim et pour une fois que ta soupe est bonne, j'en profite tant que Kakarotto n'est pas là ! Parce qu'il va tout bouffer ! »

« Quand vas-tu te décider à l'appeler San Goku, comme tout le monde ? »

« Jamais, parce que ce n'est pas son nom ! » fit-il en déposant la casserole sur la table de la terrasse. Ils s'installèrent et cette fois, ce fut Bulma qui servit.

« On devrait peut-être les attendre… » proposa Bulma pendant que Végéta commençait à manger.

« Mais non, peut-être qu'ils ne reviendront pas ! Ils vont sûrement camper, quand ils ont appris que c'était toi qui cuisinait… »

« En attendant, tu la manges ma soupe ! » répliqua-t-elle, vexée.

« Ben oui, et elle est bonne, mais ils ne sont pas sensé savoir que tu t'es améliorée, tans pis pour eux… Moi, je mange ! ». Et il continua de manger sa soupe.

Chichi était à genoux, elle préparait un feu.

« T'es sur qu'ils ne vont pas s'inquiéter ? » demanda-t-elle en voyant Goku sortir de l'eau avec un poisson sur l'épaule.

« Mais non ! Végéta peut sentir mon énergie en permanence ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! »

Après quelques minutes, où Goku regardait avec envie sa femme chipoter du poisson dorant sur le feu ; il fronça les sourcils soudainement.

« Quoi ? » demanda Chichi, voyant son mari changer d'expression.

« Reste derrière moi… » fit-il tout bas.

Le saiyen s'approcha de la forêt.

« Kakarotto… Heu… Je veux dire Goku… » commença Végéta.

« C'est bien, tu fais des efforts ! » félicita Bulma, en souriant.

« Il se bat ! »

« Hein ? contre qui ? »

« Je ne sais pas… »

« Forte ? »

« Qui ? »

« La personne ! »

Végéta eut un petit rire narquois. « Pas plus forte que toi ! ». Bulma souffla de soulagement. « Non, j'exagère, un petit peu plus forte que toi… C'est un homme ! » rectifia-t-il ironiquement.

Chichi vit Goku ressurgir des bois, elle fut soulagée, mais, redevint inquiète en voyant les yeux vides de son mari.

« Par… Don… App… Végé… Ta… ». Il ne put en dire plus, il bascula en avant, et Chichi hurla en voyant deux poignards dans son dos. Un homme, entièrement vêtus de noir se trouvait derrière lui.

« VEGETA ! BULMA ! » Hurla Chichi.

A table :

« Chichia des cordes vocales surpuissantes… » fit Bulma, ironique. « Où bien alors, je délire… »

« L'énergie de Kakarottoa disparu soudainement… Je… Non, c'est pas possible… » bafouilla Végéta.

Ils entendirent encore les cris de Chichi.

« Cette fois, j'ai pas rêvé… » dit Bulma. Végéta se leva et voulu partir.

« Attends ! Je viens avec toi ! » enchaîna-t-elle en le voyant partir

« Non, tu restes ici ! » ordonna-t-il.

« Non, je viens ! Végéta, j'ai toujours suivi et je m'en suis toujours sortie ! »

« Oui, mais ici, c'est différent ! Tu restes ici ! C'est un ordre ! Tu obéis ou je t'assomme ! Je veux que tu restes ici ! » cria-t-il.

« Arrête de me parler comme ça ! »

« Alors, obéis ! » et il s'envola vers les cris de Chichi.

« S'il croit que je vais l'écouter, il se met le doigt dans l'œil, après tout, Chichia crié après moi, aussi ! ». Sur ce, elle descendit la petite falaise ou était la maison qu'ils occupaient.

Végéta sauta en un cri de guerre sur l'homme qui bascula en arrière, couteau brandit. Il lui maintint les poignets.

« Alors, hein ? On fait moins le malin ? » demanda Végéta. Il leva les yeux et vit Kakarotto gisant sur le ventre avec les couteaux dans le dos. Il sentit une genre de douleur à l'intérieur de lui. Il serra les dents « Tu l'as tué ? Salopard ! » cracha-t-il « Tu vas me le payer ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas le rejoindre, ton copain ! » lança froidement la personne prisonnière de Végéta.

« VEGETA DERRIERE-TOI ! » hurla Chichi, quand un deuxième homme en noir, transperçait le corps du saiyen. Et Végéta tomba, mort, comme Goku. Le premier homme se dégagea de lui et se dirigea vers Chichi. Elle voulut s'enfuir, mais quand elle vu Bulma au loin, elle reçut un poignard dans la tête. Bulma eut le souffle coupé, elle vit sa meilleure amie tomber… Puis elle réagit, elle se tourna et courut vers la maison. Elle entra, se trébucha et tomba à côté de son sac. Sans faire attention à la douleur, elle prit son téléphone portable, poussa sur trois boutons et elle attendit… Une, puis deux, puis trois, puis quatre… Et cinq, six sonneries, pas de réponse. Elle se mit à pleurer…

« Allez Trunks… Réponds… Pitié… !… » supplia-t-elle entre ses dents « Anh ! Et merde ! » grogna-t-elle en raccrochant. « Faut que j'appelle quelqu'un… Le numéro de Gohan, c'est quoi ? Ah oui… 18… 42… et la moitié plus 7… » elle commença à taper « Donc, 18, 42, 9, 21 et 7… », elle continua de pleurer en se pinçant les sinus en attendant la sonnerie « Oh mon dieu… Chichi… Goku… Végéta… Non… Merde, C'est occupé… C'est un cauchemar… »

« Oui… Mais un cauchemar bien réel… » fit une voix sombre derrière son dos avant de la tuer comme les autres.

Pendant ce temps :

« Oui… Oui madame… ça va de soi… Oui, madame, si je vous ai prescrit ces médicaments: c'est qu'il vous faut les prendre… Comment ça pourquoi ? Mais quelle… » il se retint en mettant sa main sur son front « Restons calme… » marmonna-t-il, il continua « Pour guérir ! Non, je n'ai pas fait de fautes d'orthographe… Vous n'ètes pas sensé connaître tous les médicaments de l'univers… Non, moi non plus, je sais… Attendez, j'ai un autre appel… » Gohan souffla en décollant son GSM de son oreille, il regarda l'écran: 'Bulma'. Il ouvrit l'appel. « Bulma ? » Demanda-t-il. Pas de réponse.

« Allô… » réessaya-t-il en chantonnant, il soupira « c'était sans doute mon père qui a essayé de m'appeler, il ne m'a pas eu, et il dut a oublié de couper… anh… ». Il raccrocha et jura en se rendant soudainement compte qu'il avait coupé la communication avec sa patiente. Il haussa les épaules en pensant que cette femme le rappellerait, elle était tellement collante ! Mais, il sentit comme un malaise en lui, comme si quelque chose n'allait pas, ou plus. Il se dirigea vers un genre de vestiaire et s'adossa au mur, il regarda furtivement autour de lui, personne… Tant mieux… Mais d'un autre côté, il s'en fichait. Doucement, il retira ses lunettes et les observa pensivement et d'un coup, serra les doigts et les explosa en mille morceaux. Un bout de verre resta dans sa main et il le serra tellement fort que du sang coula hors de son poing. Il avait les yeux et les dents serrées.

« Les ordures… Les salauds… » commença-t-il en murmure entre ses dents « ILS VONT ME LE PAYER ! » hurla-t-il en frappant son pied contre le mur derrière lui,formant une crevasse. Il regarda encore autour de lui, et courut vers la fenêtre, la cassa d'un coup et s'envola au dehors de l'hôpital où il travaillait.

&&&&&

« La béatitude ! » dirent en cœur Trunks et Goten, assis chacun dans un fauteuil relaxant.

« C'est génial, hein ? » demanda Goten.

« Ouais… Tu vois Goten, faut en profiter que l'un des deux soit encore célibataire… Parce que quand on sera tous les deux casés, ça, ce sera finit ! Et ça aurait put être mieux si t'étais pas marié… »

« Ahhhhh……. Je divorce, rien que pour ça………….. » Répondit l'autre.

« Et puis, finalement, non, c'est bien que tu sois marié, on a une servante… » dit Trunks en se redressant, il chercha dans ses poches, puis regarda son veston sur une chaise. « J'ai oublié mon GSM… Au bureau, quand je me suis barré » se rendit-il compte en se recouchant.

« Ah… Lala, ce que tu peux être distrait ! » répliqua Goten, ironique.

« Ouais, je l'ai oublié ! » répéta son ami. « Mais, j'en ai rien à caler ! » acheva-t-il en se recouchant.

« Tu trouves pas qu'il y a comme un vide… ? » demanda Goten, sérieusement, après un moment.

« Un vide ? Oui, je sais, je me tape l'incruste, si c'est ça que tu veux savoir ! »

« Non, je parle pas de ça… Un vide… Comme… » commença le jeune père, pensif.

« Maintenant que tu le dis… » se rendit compte le célibataire.

Il commença à stresser « L'énergie de Gohan se modifie… Et je ne sens plus celle de mon père… ». Il tournèrent simultanément la tête l'un vers l'autre.

« Je sens exactement la même chose… » avoua Trunks. Ils se regardèrent un instant. « Merde… Non… Non…Non... C'est pas possible… Goten, on se trompe ! »

« Non… »

« Viens, on doit y aller ». Ils se levèrent.

« Où vous allez ? » Demanda Mady en les voyant partir.

« C'est important, il se passe quelque chose de pas clair, on revient ! » déclara son mari en fermant la porte.

&&&&&

Nerveusement, il arracha sa cravate et les deux, même les trois premiers boutons de sa chemise, comme si il avait envie de faire ça depuis longtemps, ou par dégoût, ou encore en pensant qu'à présent, il n'en aurait plus besoin. Il vit la maison de vacances où étaient allés ses parents et ceux de Trunks, il posa pied sur la terrasse, et découvrit la table renversée avec la casserole de soupe au sol, elle aussi renversée. Il entra dans la maison et découvrit Bulma couchée sur le ventre, un poignard dans le dos,il s'approcha, s'accroupis et prit doucement le téléphone de sa main et découvrit son nom sur l'écran.

« Eh merde… Elle a essayé de m'appeler… Et à cause de cette vieille c… Non… C'est pas de sa faute ! Elle est pas sensée savoir que son médecin est à moitié extra-terrestre… Et de toutes façon, je serais arrivé trop tard… ». Il jeta le téléphone à la poubelle et sortit de la maison. Il vola un moment, quand il découvrit au loin le corps de sa mère et le poignard dans sa tête ! Il se stoppa et regarda la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Il regarda longuement sa mère, puis passa sur Végéta, déjà, il commençait à sentir quelque chose monté en lui et puis… Il le vit… Son père, gisant comme les deux autres, avec deux couteaux dans le dos, pourquoi plus que les autres ? Il ne pouvait détourner ses yeux, il repensa à tout ce qu'avait fait San Goku dans sa vie, tout ce qu'il avait vécu ! Il était l'homme le plus puissant de l'univers ! Et sa tunique était intacte, appart à l'endroit où les poignards avaient été plantés, ça signifiait donc que les auteurs du meurtre n'avaient pas trop fait d'effort pour l'anéantir ! Végéta, pareil… Les deux hommes les plus puissants de l'univers avaient été vaincus ! (1)

Il pressa les yeux et se laissa tomber sur les genoux à terre et hurla de rage et de désespoir. Il passa vite au niveau deux du super saiyen et ça augmenta encore, il faisait passer toute sa colère dans ce cri déchirant et effrayant.

Goten et Trunks se figèrent, ils sentaient l'énergie de Gohan monté terriblement.

&&&&&

« C'est ton père ? » demanda Trunks en espérant une réponse positive de son ami.

« Non… Mon frère… » rectifia Goten.

« T'es sur ? »

Ils découvrirent San Gohan poings serrés, coudes pliés et hurlé à tout casser. Ils durent se couvrir les yeux quand une énorme gerbe de lumière l'entoura. Après quelques secondes, les deux jeunes hommes retrouvèrent la vue.

« Ahh… On aurait dit la morsure du soleil… » gémit Trunks.

« Trunks… Regarde… »

Il découvrit Gohan, dans la même position, il avait cessé de crier. Une grande aura dorée lumineuse l'entourait, il avait les yeux ouverts en l'air, il ne bougeait pasmais une longue chevelure dorée flottait derrière lui.

« Je… Je rêve… » bafouilla Goten.

« C'est pas le niveau deux, ça… » répondit bêtement Trunks.

« T'es observateur, toi, dis donc ! » répliqua l'autre, sarcastique.

Le PDG pointa doucement du doigt l'endroit où était San Gohan.

« Non… C'est ma… C'est ma… Ma mère… » bafouilla San Goten.

« C'est pas tout, regarda derrière… Et… » il pressa les yeux « A côté… »

« Nom de dieu… » fit Goten en voyant son père et Végéta gisant à côté. Il regarda Trunks quand ce dernier se tourna en frottant sa figure à deux mains.

« Trunks, arrête… On devait s'en douter… »

« Je sais… » gémit-il. Puis, il ouvrit les yeux soudainement et se retourna vers le carnage « Ma mère ? où est-elle ? elle est pas là ! ». Il se retourna une nouvelle fois et partit en vitesse. Goten le regarda partir, et quand il tourna la tête vers Gohan, il ne le vit plus, il leva les yeux et vit son frère s'envolé, en mode normal.

« Gohan, attends, où tu vas encore ? » demanda le cadet en volant vers lui. Son frère se tourna, le regarda un instant, les sourcils froncés de colère, puis fonça vers la ville, sans lui adresser la parole.

&&&&&

Videl se coiffait les cheveux dans sa salle de bain en chantonnant, elle attendait avec impatience le retour de son mari pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle !

« T'as l'air contente » lui dit Bra appuyée sur l'évier. La femme se tourna vers elle en souriant.

« Eh oui ! Je suis la plus heureuse des femmes ! »

Bra lui répondit d'un sourire.

« Je veux que tu frappes ton frère de ma part, tout à l'heure ! » enchaîna Videl.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'il était chez Goten et non pas à son travail ! Il s'est encore incrusté pour ne pas manger de la nourriture cuisinée par les robots ! »

Bra sourit une nouvelle fois. La femme renifla quelques instants.

« Tu ne sens pas quelque chose ? » demanda-t-elle à la fille de Bulma.

« Si… ça sent le brûlé… »

« Pan ? où es-tu ? » appela sa mère. Elle n'eut pas de réponse, mais sa fille déboula dans la salle de bain.

« Maman ! Y'a le feu ! » s'écria-t-elle. Videl ouvrit les yeux de frayeur.

« Pas de panique… On y va, il ne doit pas être trop épais… » se rassura-t-elle, quand elle s'avança pour sortir, il eut une explosion et Pan fut projetée sur sa mère et elles basculèrent toutes les deux à terre. Elles découvrirent des flammes gigantesques.

« C'est pas possible que ce soit déjà comme ça… Y'a pas une minute, on ne le sentait même pas ! »

Bra attrapa le bras de Videl et Pan se serra contre sa mère. « Papa va arrivé ? »

« Oui, il ne va plus tarder… » rassura Videl « Gohan, dépêche-toi ! » pria-t-elle intérieurement. Elles entendirent un gros 'crac' et un 'boum' signifiant que quelque chose était tombé. Pan fronça les sourcils et se releva.

« Pan, où vas-tu ? » demanda sa mère, inquiète.

« Je vais chercher papa ! » cria-t-elle, en entendant quelque chose craqué de nouveau.

« Non, Pan, restes ici ! ». Elle ne put la retenir parce qu'une poutre enflammée tomba entre elle et sa fille.

« Attends, je vais essayer de l'éteindre avec mes pouvoirs ! » fit sa fille elle serra les coudes contre ses côtes, les poings serrés. Elle tendit les bras d'un coup en un cri de guerre, des ondes magnétiques en sortirent, mais ne firent qu'amplifier les flammes. « ça ne marche pas… » gémit-elle. Elle se tourna vers sa mère et l'interrogea du regard entre les flammes qui dansaient autours d'elles.

« Je dois aller chercher de l'aide ! » insista Pan, « Je reviens vite ! »

« Je viens avec toi, allez, accroche-toi, Bra ! » dit Videl en prenant Bra contre elle et en commençant à se concentré pour s'envoler, mais ça ne donna rien. « Eh zut ! »

Pan s'envola facilement, et prit congé des deux autres en évitant les flammes.

San Gohan arriva enfin devant chez lui et jura en voyant l'état de la maison. « VIDEL ! PAN ! » hurla-t-il en espérant une réponse. Il se mit en position et effectua la même attaque que sa fille en beaucoup plus puissant. Ça ne marcha pas, il se transforma en super saiyen et recommença l'attaque. Toujours rien, il passa au niveau deux et se risqua à entrer dans la maison, il survolait les flammes, et ne sentait pas la chaleur à cause de la puissance qu'il dégageait déjà.

Videl recouvrait Bra et se couvrait elle même du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, elles, elles sentaient la chaleur et elles étaient coincées comme des rats ! La femme hurla en sentant quelque chose d'autre tombé à quelques centimètre d'elle.

« GOHAAAAAAAAAAAN ! » s'époumona-t-elle pleine de désespoir.

Pan volait le plus vite qu'elle le pouvait entre les flammes et la maison s'effondrant, elle commençait à faiblir, sous la chaleur. Elle cria en manquant de se faire choper par une poutre tombant du plafond. Ce cri fut entendu par son père qui accéléra. Et soudain, il la vit, et bondit sur elle en la couchant à terre quand une partie du toit s'effondra. Elle était évanouie, et toute rouge. Gohan fit un tour d'horizon, quand autre chose tombant les manqua encore. Il prit l'initiative de mettre sa fille à l'abri et il reviendrait chercher sa femme et Bra, après, alors il prit la direction de la sortie. Mais il se fit arrêter par un nouveau bout de poutre qui lui barra la route, impossible de rebrousser chemin. Il serra les dents et grogna, puis posa deux doigts sur son front et se concentra un court instant… Pour enfin, disparaître, juste avant que la partie du toit, en dessous duquel ils se trouvaient, s'effondrait.

Il reparut devant son frère, qui s'arrêta de stupeur.

« Gohan, ta maison, elle est… » commença Goten en voyant la maison brûler.

« Je sais ! » le coupa-t-il. Il lui donna Pan et voulut repartir, quand la maison explosa pour de bon !

Après quelques secondes, Pan se réveilla. « C'est toi, tonton… » murmura-t-elle. Goten baissa les yeux vers elle et Gohan se retourna.

« Papa ! » s'exclama la fillette en sautant dans les bras de son père, il la serra très fort contre lui. Il avait les larmes aux yeux, pressés.

« Où est maman ? » s'empressa de demander Pan. Gohan la décolla de son épaule.

« Pard… Pardonne-moi… Je… J'ai pas pus la sauver… » réussit-il à répondre. Pan éclata en sanglot en retombant sur son épaule.

« Bra était avec elle ! » fit-elle en pleurant. Son père, pressa les yeux encore une fois, en la resserrant contre lui. Goten les regardait de loin, il se demandait comment il aurait réagi, s'ilavait étéà la place de son frère…

Trunks arriva à cet instant à côté de Goten. « Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » bafouilla-t-il.

« Ma maman est morte… » dit Pan en continuant de pleurer à chaudes larmes.

« Oh… Dé… Désolé… » s'excusa Trunks.

« T'as vu le désastre ? » demanda Gohan.

« Oui… »

« Bra était avec Videl dans la maison… »

« Gohan ! » riposta Goten.

« Quoi ? il faut bien qu'il sache ! »

« Mais… »

« Il a raison !» s'interposa Trunks, «J'allais quand même pas rester comme un abruti, sans savoir ! C'est comme ça, c'est comme ça !»

« Venez… Je vous emmène à la maison...Ca sert à rien qu'on parte chacun de notre côté… » invita Goten en se retournant

Il les emmena donc chez lui comme prévus.Une fois arrivés,ils entrèrentalors queMady portait le bébé hors de son landau. « Ah ! Te voilà… » fit-elle.

« Oui… Mady, avec Trunks et Gohan, on a eut quelques petits problèmes… » dit Goten en faisant entrer tout le monde.

« Oula… C'est grave ? » demanda la femme de Goten.

« Je t'expliquerais… » répondit son mari.

Trunks s'affala sur une chaise en soupirant.

« Bonjour tata… Aïe… » lâcha Pan.

« Oh, Pan, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? »

« Elle a dut se brûler dans l'incendie… Et y'a pas qu'à la jambe… Mady, tu n'aurais pas des bandages ou… ? » demanda Gohan.

« Si, viens, dans la salle de bain ! » invita Mady. San Gohan la suivit dans la salle de bain.

« Gohan... Il est au moins aussi fort que votre père » dit Trunks, songeur et chamboulé.

« Ouais… Et il utilise le déplacement instantané… » répondit Goten.

« Hein ? »

« Comme je te le dis… Le fait de voir ça, ça a dut le rendu fou, çaa fait un déclic dans sa tête… »

Trunks esquissa.

« Tu devrais aller te coucher, t'es crevé ! » enchaîna Goten.

« Non, ça va… »

« Mais si… »

« Non, ça va j'te dis ! Je suis solide ! J'en ai vu d'autres ! »

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans le calme et tout le monde s'endormit facilement, malgré la dure journée.

&&&

(1) ne croyez pas qu'ils se sont fait avoir aussi facilement! y'a une explication à ça! mais l'explication n'apparaîtra que beaucoup mais alors beaucoup plus tard...


	3. la fraternité

Chapitre 3 : la fraternité

Le lendemain matin, au déjeuner :

« On pourrait utiliser les dragon balls… » proposa Goten.

« Non, c'est la troisième fois que Goku meure, et mon père: pareil, on ne saurait pas le ressusciter non plus ! » répliqua Trunks

« Mais et nos mères ? »

« On les ressuscite et après ? Elles vont être malheureuses comme la pierre le reste de leur vie ! » lâcha Gohan.

Goten soupira et Trunks se pinça les lèvres « Juste… Très juste… » fit ce dernier.

« Alors Bra et Videl ! » esseya Goten de nouveau.

« Je serai tout simplement incapable de m'occuper de Bra, tout seul ! » dit Trunks.

« On sera là ! » rappela Mady, jusqu'alors muette.

« Et puis, je ne veux pas qu'elle soit malheureuse, elle est bien où elle est, elle est avec papa et maman ! Qu'elle y reste ! Elle y est bien ! » insista le frère de la petite défunte.

« Mais Videl, si ! Il faut ! » lâcha soudainement Goten en se souvenant que la femme était enceinte.

« Non… Elle est bien au paradis, si on la ramène ici et que je meurs, elle sera quand même seule, alors autant qu'elle soit avec les autres ! » répliqua Gohan.

« Mais si, il faut ! » crièrent presque son frère et Trunks.

« Non ! » insista l'autre.

« Mais… On dirait que tu n'as pas envie qu'elle revive ! Tu ne l'aimes plus ou quoi ? » reprocha son frère cadet.

« Oh si… Oh si, je meurs d'envie de la voir, de l'entendre, de la serrer dans mes bras et de l'embrasser, seulement, ce que je ne veux pas c'est qu'elle soit malheureuse ! »

Les deux autres soupirèrent et Goten eut un rictus nerveux.

« Et si tu la ramènes à la vie, Goten, je te jure que je la tue ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit malheureuse ou qu'elle m'empêche de faire ce qu'il faut que je fasse ! Je te jure que je le ferais ! » dit Gohan sèchement.

« Ca va… Gohan, calme-toi voyons… Il respectera ta volonté ! » répliqua Trunks, en le comprenant.

« Vous devriez aller travailler tous les deux, ça vous fera du bien » déclara Goten en attachant son bouton de manchette. Trunks fit un signe d'approbation.

« Oui, mais...je vais utilisé ton ordi, je reste ici ! » répondit Trunks « Faut bien quelqu'un pour protéger Mady et le bébé »

Mady fit une grimace à Trunks: « J'ai pas besoin de toi ! Et de toutes façons, Goten, il travaille à la maison aussi ! »

On entendit un 'bip' répétitif.

« Gohan, t'es sourd ? Ca bipe depuis deux heures ! » lâcha Trunks, après quelques bipes.

Le médecin l'observa, enfuit sa main dans sa pochepuis sortit le petit boîtier noir, dressa sa main au niveau des yeux devant Trunks et écrasa le bippeur d'un geste sec.

« Maintenant,ça bipe plus… » se contenta-t-il de répondre, sous les yeux exorbités de tout le monde. Trunks se refit le même mouvement au ralentis.

« Oui… Si on veut… » lâcha-t-il dans le silence « Ca veut dire que tu ne veux pas y aller… »

Gohan hocha la tête positivement en gardant son poing serré sur les miettes de l'appareil. Mady apporta une poubelle et il vida les morceaux du bippeur à l'intérieur.

« Mais, je vais aller chercher quelques vêtements, et je vais en prendre pour vous aussi, je passerais à Capsule Corporation, si ça ne te dérange pas Trunks. » fit Gohan

« Non, pas du tout… » répondit Trunks.

« Passe-moi les clefs alors… » répondit le père de Pan en tendant le bras.

« Les clefs ? Quels clefs ? Ah ! Les clefs ! » se rendit-il compte bêtementen sortant et en donnant les clefs au demandeur.

San Gohan se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. « Pan, tu viens ? »

« Oui ! » répondit l'appelée en donnant sa main à son père et ils sortirent tous les deux, comme si de rien n'était.

« Ca lui arrive souvent d'être comme ça ? » demanda Mady en regardant les miettes de l'appareil dans la poubelle.

« Depuis 23 ans que je le connais, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça… » lâcha Goten.

« Moi non plus… » appuya son ami.

« Ah… »

&&&&&

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Goten et Trunks étaient dans le bureau. Le célibataire sur l'ordinateur et l'autre assit sur un bureau à côté.

« T'es sûr qu'il ne fera pas une bêtise ? » demanda nerveusement Goten.

« Ah ! » soupira Trunks « Mais non ! T'es toujours là dessus ! »

« Ben oui ! Ca fait deux heures qu'il est parti ! »

« Ca fait exactement dix-sept minutes, dix-neuf secondes et quarante-sept centièmes qu'il est parti » répondit l'autre ironique.

« Ah… C'est malin, ça ! T'as de la réplique ! » répondit l'autre sarcastique.

« T'inquiète pas maman, bébé reviendra ! » se moqua le fils de Végéta « Je peux utiliser le téléphone ? »

« Ouais… »

« Merci ». Il prit le téléphone et forma un numéro « allô ? Oui, bonjours, Kawakami ? C'est le PDG à l'appareil… » commença-t-il, et il sourit à Goten en voyant sa mine subjuguée « Oui, c'était juste pour vous dire que vous êtes renvoyé… Oui, je sais, c'est injuste… Enfin, non, c'est juste ! Mais on en parlera plus profondément un autre jour! si on se revoit... parce que, là, je ne suis pas chez moi et je ne veux pas coûter trop de communication, c'est ça… Au revoir ! » et il raccrocha.

« C'est… Dégouttant ! » cracha Goten.

« En fait, ça fait un quart d'heure que je ne fais rien ! Je pensais à faire la même chose que ton frère, tout lâcher ! Quand j'ai pensé qu'il avait fait ça en quelques sortes pour 'rendre hommage à son père' et moi, j'ai pensé rendre hommage à ma mère ! »

« Pourquoi pas à ton père ? »

« Je le ferai, mais plus tard ! »

« Et en quoi ça rend hommage à ta mère en licenciant de pauvres gens n'ayant rien fait ? »

« Ma mère adorait viré ses employés ! Et ne t'en fait pas ! Je ne vire que ceux qui ont une grande chance de retrouver un boulot, ou je les rappelle… Enfin, je ne les mets pas sur la paille ! »

Ils entendirent un bruit, un bip répétitif venant du fax, Goten tira la feuille, et ouvrit les yeux de stupeur.

« Trunks, viens voir ! » appela Goten. Il arriva et s'appuya sur l'épaule de son ami, sur la feuille se trouvait des photos du meurtre de leurs parents.

« Pourquoi ils t'envoient ça ? » demanda Trunks en fixant les photos.

Tout souriant, Goten sortit de sa poche un objet et le pointa devant son ami, « Police criminelle ! » lâcha-t-il fièrement.

« Hein ? T'as piqué ça, où ? »

« Nulle part ! C'est ma plaque ! »

« Eh ! T'as que 23 ans, mon p'tit vieux, tu peux pas être inspecteur ! »

« Eh ! Ils ont remarqué que j'avais du flaire ! Et quand ils ont vu que j'avais réglé cinq affaires en une semaine, ils m'ont monté de grade ! »

« Ah ouais… Prétentieux ! »

« Pu ! Tu peux parler ! 'heu… Oui, heu… Ici le PDG…' » imita-t-il. « J'adore, tu prends même pas la peine de dire "Président Directeur Général" ! »

« T'exagères ! » reprocha Trunks en commençant à rougir.

« Oh… Il rougit! Comme c'est mignon… » se moqua Goten en prenant une voix aiguë.

« C'est pas vrai ! »

« 'C'est pas vrai, méchant !' » se moqua-t-il encore en l'imitant.

« T'as fini oui ? » grinça l'autre en shoutant dans ses jambes.

« Aïe ! Attends… »

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte se claqua et les deux jeunes hommes sortirent du bureau.

&&&&&

« Mady, pourrais-tu couper les cheveux de Pan ? » demanda calmement Gohan qui venait de rentrer.

« Bien sûr, comment et jusqu'où ? » demanda la femme de Goten.

« Oh… Heu… Ben, un peu le même niveau que Trunks »

« Papa ! J'ai pas envie d'avoir encore des cheveux courts ! Je ressemble à un garçon, sinon ! »

Son père s'accroupis et posa sa main sur son épaule. « Pan, je t'ai déjà expliqué ! C'est plus difficile et plus dangereux de se battre avec les cheveux longs ! »

« Je sais… Bon… c'est… C'est d'accord alors… » accepta-t-elle finalement, pleine de regrets.

« Goten, va donner à manger au bébé, s'il te plaît, sinon il va crié ! Moi, je vais couper les cheveux de Pan. »

« Ok ! Viens avec moi Trunks, je vais te donner des cours »

« Non ! Je reste ici ! Je vais prendre des cours de coiffure » ironisa l'appelé en s'asseyant à califourchon sur une chaise à côté de Mady

« Allez, je viens avec toi… J'aimerais voir comment tu te débrouilles en paternité » se dévoua Gohan en se dirigeant vers la cuisine, Goten le suivit. Ils s'installèrent l'un en face de l'autre, Goten en face du bébé. Il prit un pot préparé sur la table, l'ouvrit, trempa une cuillère dedans et la tendit à son bébé.

« Allez, Yann, c'est l'heure… Ouvre grand la bouche… Miam, miam… Huuumm, la bonne popote que voilà… » commença Goten en avançant la cuillère à Yann, qui ne bougea pas les lèvres « Allez… Huuumm, elle est bonne la popote » insista-t-il. Toujours aucune réaction du bébé qui le regardait de ses grands yeux bleus.

«_ 'Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet imbécile-là et qu'est-ce qu'il me raconte avec sa popote ?'_ » fit Gohan. Goten tourna la tête vers lui.

« Comment ça ? Tu critiques ma popote et ma façon de paterner ? » demanda-t-il ironiquement.

« C'est ce qu'il en train de penser là, Yann ! Hein, Yann ? Et oui, tu t'en fiches de savoir si la popote, il la trouve bonne ou pas ? » répliqua Gohan en s'adressant à Yann.

« Pu ! Allez, bouffe Yann ! » insista son père en mettant la cuillère devant sa bouche, le bébé hocha la tête négativement, tira sur le bord de la cuillère, puis relâcha, toute la compote gicla dans la figure de Goten. « Oui… Merci Yann… C'est très gentil… » fit-il sarcastique, il déposa la cuillère sur la table et s'essuya la figure, sous les rires de son frère. Il le regarda du coin de l'œil, en s'essuyant, il avait l'air d'aller mieux, bien qu'il soit revenu en tenue de combat et deux autres tenues étaient sur la table, sûrement destinées à lui et Trunks.

Gohan s'essuya un œil en soupirant. « Ahh… Les bébés… Combien de fois m'as-tu rejeté ta compote dans la figure ? Des milliers de fois…»

« Ah bon… »

« Oui, tu vois, le gamin de dix ans, donner la compote à un bébé… »

« Tu devais avoir l'air malin ! »

Son grand frère, prit le pot de compote et sa cuillère « je peux ? » demanda-t-il.

« Vas-y, du moment qu'il mange… Mais, pas de violence ! »

« Comme si j'allais frappé un bébé ! Et mon neveu qui plus est ! Allez, mange Yann ! »

Le bébé resta là avec la cuillère devant la bouche. « Moi, on peut rester là deux heures, ça ne me dérange pas, j'ai tout mon temps… » fit l'oncle, en voyant le bébé rester immobile. « Ah… Aussi têtu que son père, hein… Bon… » il se leva, tourna la grande chaise du bébé pour être en face « Tu l'auras voulu ! »

« Gohan, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? L'avion ? »

Sans répondre, San Gohan pinça le nez de Yann.

« Hey ! Mais arrête ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais, t'es fou ou quoi ? »

Le bébé loucha sur la main de son oncle qui lui pinçait le nez et essaya de le retrousser, il n'y parvint pas, alors il ouvrit la bouche d'irritation, Gohan en profita pour lui introduire la cuillère dans la bouche et il lâcha son nez.

« Eh voilà… » soupira-t-il. Le petit Yann avala, puis se mit à taper des mains et à battre des jambes en ouvrant la bouche pour en avoir encore, Goten fut effaré.

« Co… Comment t'as fait ? »

« Ben... En fait, un jour, quand tu étais bébé, où tu m'as envoyé de la compote à la figure, justement… J'en avais tellement marre qu'il fallait que je te calme, alors, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit, j'ai pris ton nez pour proie et par irritation, t'as ouvert la bouche, je t'ai donné ta compote et puis, t'en as encore voulu spontanément ! » expliqua l'aîné en continuant de nourrir le petit.

« Ahh, tu vois que ça sert un petit frère ! »

Gohan haussa les épaules « pas vraiment. »

« Hein ? »

« ça sert à rien ! »

« Ouais, matériellement, c'est vrai, mais psychologiquement, ça sert très fort ! »

« Personnellement, je ne trouve pas… »

« Tu rigoles ? »

« Non, je suis très sérieux. »

« Comment, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Que tu ne me considères pas comme ton frère ? »

« Non. »

« Comment ça, 'non' ? C'est une blague, tu rigoles, là ! » s'exclama Goten en se levant.

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air de rire ? »

« Non, mais, tu veux dire que ça ne veut rien dire pour toi ! »

« Non, pour les saiyens, ça ne veut rien dire ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu me parles de saiyens maintenant ? »

« On est à moitié saiyen, ça, tu le sais ? T'as pas oublié ? Et bien, les saiyens se fichent pas mal des frères et des sœurs ! »

« Mais, tu l'as dis toi-même, on l'est qu'à moitié ! »

« Notre père, n'a pas hésité à tuer ses deux frères ! »

« Il avait des frères ? »

« Oui ! Et il les a tous les deux tués ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que Radditz m'a enlevé et papa ne la pas supporter, et pour Thales, c'est pareil, il voulait se venger parce qu'il m'avait transformé en singe ! »

« Attends, attends… Ce que tu veux dire c'est que si jamais, par exemple, ce n'est qu'un exemple ! Il me prend l'envie d'enlever ou de tuer Pan, tu me tuerais ? »

« Je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde… »

« Non, écoute ! Papa n'a jamais vécu avec ses frères, donc, c'est normal qu'il les prenne pour des étrangers, mais nous deux… »

« C'est exactement pareil ! » le coupa-t-il.

« Mais, je… »

« Goten ! Quand je me suis fait absorber par Boo, tu n'as pas pleuré ! »

« Mais si… »

« Non ! C'est impossible ! »

« Si, je t'assure que si ! »

« Non, tu étais un peu triste, chamboulé et malheureux mais tu aurait été dans le même état si c'était Trunks qui aurait été absorbé ! »

« Non ! Gohan, c'est faux ! C'est toi qui m'a élevé, tu étais plus qu'un frère et même plus qu'un père, pour moi ! »

« Ca ne veut rien dire ! »

« Ecoute… Que tu me tues, parce que je veux te tuer ou détruire la terre, d'accords, et encore, tu essayerais quand même de me raisonner, mais, là… »

« Mais je te rassure, je ferai pareil si c'était Trunks, Krillin, Piccolo ou qui que ce soit d'autre. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que je veuille te tuer ou que je te déteste. »

« Alors… Tu fais passer ta fille avant tout ? »

Gohan hocha la tête d'approbation. « Et tu ferais exactement pareil avec moi ! »

« Non ! »

« Si ! Goten, s'il me prenait soudainement l'envie d'égorger Yann, maintenant, là, tout de suite, tu sais ce qui se passerait ? Tu aurais soudainement une grande colère en toi, et tu t'en foutrais pas mal que celui qui veut tuer ton fils soit ton frère, ton père, ta mère, ton meilleur ami ou un parfait inconnu ! »

« Non ! C'est faux ! ARRETE ! Tu deviens dingue ! »

« Goten, c'est la vérité ! »

« MAIS QU EST-CE QUI TE PREND NOM DE DIEU ? »

&&&&&

Dans la salon :

« Mince ! Oh, zut ! Y'a une mèche qui est trop courte ! » fit Mady en inspectant les cheveux de Pan.

« Ah ! Ah ! C'est normal, Mady, tu n'es qu'une femme ! » lâcha Trunks, toujours à califourchon sur une des chaises. La jeune mère tourna les yeux vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as dis, espèce de macho ? » demanda-t-elle froidement.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est un "macho" ? » demanda Pan.

« Un macho, ma chérie, est une pourriture, genre Trunks, qui se croit supérieur à tout le monde ! » répondit Mady.

« Non, juste supérieur aux femmes ! « rectifia-t-il.

« AHHH ! Salopard ! » cria la femme de Goten. Trunks se mit à courir quand Mady se mit à le poursuivre. Soudainement, il se fit couper par Pan qui sauta devant lui.

« On écoute ma tante ! » fit-elle « Couché ! ». Et elle envoya une onde de choc qui fit basculer Trunks et tomber en avant. Avant qu'il ne puisse se relever, Mady attrapa ses poignets et s'assit sur lui.

« Alors, _monsieur le président_, on fait moins le fier maintenant ? » fit Mady.

« Lâche-moi ! » cracha le prisonnier.

« Avant, tu t'excuses en disant 'Pardon, Mady, pardon Pan, vous avez raison, je suis qu'un gros nul, je ne suis qu'un gros imbécile ! Vous avez gagné !' »

« Jamais ! » cracha Trunks.

« Oh… C'est pas bien ça, y'a les petites gènes de papa Végéta qui remontent… » répliqua Mady.

« Gnagnagnagnagna ! » se moqua Trunks en l'imitant.

« Anh ! Quelle tête de cochon ! »

« Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit ma tête de cochon ? »

« Oh… »

« Et dire que j'ai failli sortir avec toi ! »

« Eh oui ! Mais monsieur a eut l'excellante idée de me présenter à son copain et là, c'était le coup de foudre, je ne te remercierais jamais assez ! »

« Bon… On va rester dans cette position inconfortable encore longtemps ? »

« 'inconfortable' parle pour toi ! Moi je suis très bien sur tes petites fesses ! »

« Fait attention, Goten est derrière ! » répliqua la prisonnier à cheval entre l'ironie et le sarcasme.

« Pu ! De toutes façons, j'aime pas les petites gueules de frimeur dans ton genre, Trunks, je l'ai toujours dis, c'est pour ça que j'ai tout de suite préféré Goten ! »

« Bon, Mady, tu te barres ou je te vire moi-même ? »

Soudain, Goten sortit de la cuisine en claquant la porte, il prit le prochain couloir et s'enferma dans le bureau. Les deux autres se tournèrent.

« Ben… Qu'est-ce que tu as, mon chéri ? » demanda doucement Mady au vide.

« Bon… Je dois encore jouer au bon samaritain… J'ai compris… » soupira Trunks en se redressant sur les genoux, expédiant Mady au sol.

« Alors, tu pouvais te lever à n'importe quel moment ? » demanda la femme de Goten, toujours au sol.

« Oui, comme tu ledis si bien, je suis le rejeton de 'papa Végéta' et toi, t'es en insuffisance de poids, ma fille ! » répondit Trunks sarcastiquement. Puis, il se dirigea vers le bureau et entra. Il trouva Goten faisant les cent pas en se rongeant les doigts.

« C'est bon ? » demanda Trunks comme si de rien n'était.

« Quoi ? »

« Tes doigts. » acheva le fils de Végéta en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil. Goten retira nerveusement sa main de sa bouche et la plaça sur sa hanche, comme l'autre.

« Alors ? quel est la cause de ce déchaînement soudain ? »

« Y'a que Gohan n'a aucune considération envers moi ! »

« Tu peux être plus clair ? »

« Faux-frère ! Voilà ce qu'il est ! » et il recommença à se ronger les ongles.

« Personnellement, il ne m'a jamais trahi… »

« Ben moi, si ! Il vient de le faire ! Il m'a trahi ! »

Trunks soupira. « Arrête avec ton ongles, tu m'énerves ! »

« Anh! Ce qu'il m'a dit est… Dégouttant ! »

« Et qu'est-ce qui t'as dit ? »

« Que je n'étais pas son frère ! »

« Ah ben, pourtant si… Vous avez la même mère et le… », il ne put finir, Goten le coupa.

« Je sais ! Enfin, il m'a dit qu'il ne me considérait pas comme son frère ! »

« Anh… Goten… C'est sous le coup de la colère… »

« La colère… Il n'était pas en colère ! Il donnait à manger au bébé, on parlait calmement, il m'expliquait que je lui envoyais ma bouffe à la gueule ! Mais il m'a sortit que 'frère' ça ne voulait rien dire pour lui ! »

« Ah… C'est ça… Mais relax, il a dit que le mot 'frère' ne voulait rien dire pour lui, ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'il ne t'aime pas ! »

« Il a dit qu'il me tuerait facilement, si je touchais à Pan ! »

« Arrête… »

« C'est la vérité ! »

« Anh… Il est peut-être un peu jaloux parce que toi, t'as encore toute ta famille ou je ne sais pas moi… »

« Ah ! ça c'est la meilleure! Le jour ou Gohan sera jaloux de quelqu'un ou de quelque chose, les poules auront des dents, ce sera la semaine des quatre jeudis et la terre arrêtera de tourner ! Il est le type **même** du je-m'en-foutiste »

« Oh… Je disais ça comme ça, ce n'était qu'une hypothèse… »

« Ouais, ben tes hypothèses tu te les garde ! »

« OH ! J'essaye de t'aider, moi, merde à la fin ! Alors, ne passe pas tes nerfs sur moi, d'accord ? J'y suis pour rien dans tes histoires ! »

« Oui, t'as raison, excuse-moi… Mais il m'a vraiment fait de la peine ! Et il fallait qu'il me dise ça maintenant en plus ! »

« Et puis, lui aussi, il est dans une période difficile, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Il a perdu ses parents et Videl, il n'a plus que sa fille ! C'est normal qu'il la protège ! » commença à s'emporter Trunks.

« Oui, mais… »

« Et moi ? Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi ? J'ai perdu, ma mère, mon père, ma sœur ! Mais à la différence, San Goten, c'est que moi, je n'ai ni femme, ni enfants pour me consoler ! Et je ne me plains pas ! Là, c'est toi qui exagères ! »

Il y eut un moment de silence durant lequel Goten est resté dans ses pensées.

« Ouais… T'as raison… Désolé… Je ne suis qu'un imbécile… »

« Et arrête de tourner comme ça, tu me donnes le tournis ! ». Goten s'assit en vitesse.

« T'as raison… Mille fois raison… C'est moi le plus chanceux et c'est moi qui me plains le plus… Désolé… Mais je ne sais plus où j'en suis, ce que je dois penser, ce que je dois faire… Nos pères se sont fait avoir si facilement… »

« Oui… Je sais… On est tous sur les nerfs… Et si on y met pas un peu chacun de notre côté, ça n'ira jamais ! » termina Trunks, calmé. Goten esquissa et la discussion s'arrêta là.

&&&&&

Le soir, Gohan coucha Pan sur son lit.

« Papa ? qu'est-ce qu'on fera demain ? » demanda-t-elle en se couchant.

« Ben… Comme on sera lundi, tu iras à l'école… » commença-t-il, arrêté par un soufflement de sa fille.

« Pourquoi je dois y aller ? Toi, t'as arrêté de travailler ! »

« Oui, mais moi: je suis un imbécile ! »

« Non, t'es pas un imbécile ! »

« Si, mais que je le sois ou non, tu dois quand même y aller ! »

« Tu vas reprendre le travail alors ? »

« Oh non… Sûrement pas ! »

« Papa… Pourquoi t'as changé ? ». Pan se redressa en repliant ses jambes. San Gohan se coucha les bras derrière la tête.

« T'es encore trop jeune pour comprendre… »

« Un jour, tu m'expliqueras ? »

« Je te le promets, en attendant, dors. »

Son père se redressa, se leva, ferma la lumière et ouvrit la porte.

« Papa ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je t'aime papa, fais attention à toi… »

Gohan lui fit un clin d'œil « Moi aussi je t'aime, et je serai toujours là pour te protéger » et il sortit de la chambre.

Une petite heure plus tard :

Trunks s'affala sur le divan en soupirant. « Dormir… »

Après quelques minutes de calme, le PDG entendit dans sa tête l'hymne de mort, il se mit sur le ventre en rabattant son oreiller sur sa tête. Les sonneries ne cessèrent pas, Trunks soupira en se rendant compte que c'était son téléphone portable qu'il avait été recherché dans son bureauqui sonnait.

« Mais, foutez-moi la paix, merde ! » gémit-il. Ca ne cessa toujours pas, il eut un petit sourire cruel, en gardant ses yeux fermé, il éleva son bras vers l'endroit où il entendait la sonnerie, il comptait faire exploser cette boîte qui faisait du bruit pour rien ! Et, en plus, sur une musique de mort !(Y'a rien de plus gai…) Mais, il se résigna, il fit retomber lourdement sa main, après la quinzième sonneries, ça devait être important et puis... "Goten a beau être mon meilleur ami, je doute qu'il n'accepte que jene bousille son salon…" pensa-t-il.Alors, il se leva, les yeux plissés, tituba jusqu'à sa veste, en sortit son téléphone, et le regarda sonner.

« Si c'est pas important, j'en fais des miettes ! » il l'alluma et le porta à son oreille « Allô ? »

« Trunks ? » fit une voix timide à l'autre bout du cornet.

« Lui-même… » soupira l'autre en s'appuyant sur la table.

« Oh ! Je suis trop contente de t'entendre ! » s'exclama la voix.

« Tamarra… » soupira encore Trunks « Tu peux pas téléphoner la journée comme tout le monde, non ? Il est… » il leva les yeux vers l'horloge « 22h47 ! »

« Seulement ! Ne me dis pas que tu étais déjà couché ? »

« Si ! J'ai eu une dure journée ! »

« Oh… Pardonne-moi mon lapin… »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! »

« Désolé mon Choupinet… »

Elle n'eut pour réponse qu'un gros soupir.

« Pardon, franchement, mais tu me manquais… Fallait que je t'entende ! J'ai été à Capsule Corporation, mais tout était fermé ! T'es où ? »

Trunks était affalé sur la table, à moitié endormi.

« Mon amour ? » appela Tamarra.

« Mouais… ? »

« Je peux venir te rejoindre ? T'es où ? »

Trunks somnolant, prit un certain temps à analyser les paroles de sa copine, puis sourit. Il lui donna l'adresse de Goten. « Mais, je te préviens, je suis chez… »

« Oh ! Merci, c'est super, j'arrive ! A demain, mon chéri ! » le coupa-t-elle en raccrochant.

« …Goten » termina Trunks dans le vide. Puis, il raccrocha et se recoucha.

&&&

et voila 3 chapitres d'un coup! j'attends quelques reviews pour savoir si ça vous plaît! je mettrais 1 ou 2 chapitres par semaine, je verrai...en tout cas si je peux je met le chapitre 4 demain mais c'est pas sur du tout!


	4. Tamara et les vidéos surprises

Chapitre 4 : Tamarra et les vidéos surprises

Gohan se dirigea délicatement avec Pan vers le salon où Trunks dormait toujours paisiblement, il prit une paille et s'appuya sur le divan où dormait le président, Pan commença à pouffer de rire.

« Chuut… » fit son père avec un doigt sur la bouche. Il approcha doucement la paille du nez de Trunks. Celui-ci retroussa son nez plusieurs fois et renifla. Puis il gémit et tourna la tête. Gohan refit la même manœuvre. Même réaction. Puis, Trunks se mit à chasser le dérangement par des revers de mains et bien vite, par carrément des coups de bras, Gohan les évitait à chaque fois de peu sous les rires de sa fille.

« Mais, c'est que ça frapperait pour de vrai… » se rendit-il compte en évitant un autre coup de bras. Il continua son petit jeu et soudain, Trunks se recroquevilla sur le côté.  
San Gohan ne s'avoua pas vaincu, il approcha la paille du nez du demi-sang endormi. Celui-ci grogna et en se rasseyant, attrapa la paille de plein main et regarda les deux faiseurs de troubles qui commencèrent à se tordre de rire.

Trunks les regarda d'un air endormi, puis jeta la paille à terre et se recoucha. Pan et Gohan se regardèrent, incrédules, pas une insulte, pas une grimace… Ils arrêtèrent de rire, haussèrent les épaules et s'adossèrent au divan. Mady sortit de sa chambre avec Goten sur les talon qui lui attachait l'élastique à sa tresse droite.

« Salut ! » lâcha gaiement Gohan.

« Ouais, salut… » répondit Goten, moins gai.

Mady se sépara de son mari, se dirigea vers le divan, dégagea les jambes de Trunks et s'assit.

« Trunks, dégage ! Tu squattes mon canapé ! » fit-elle. Le président leva la tête du dossier et s'entoura de la couverture.

« Ben, si t'avais une deuxième chambre d'amis aussi… » reprocha-t-il.

« Dis ! Sois déjà heureux qu'on t'accepte ici sur le canapé ! Gohan et Pan, ça se comprend, ils n'ont plus de maison et ils sont de la famille, bien qu'ils pourraient aller chez Chichi, mais toi, Capsule Corporation est toujours entier ! »

« Ouais, c'est ça, je vais y aller seul ! Capsule Corporation est quarante fois plus grande que cette maison, au moins ! »

« Oh… Pauvre Trunks, il va sentir tout seul et abandonné dans sa grande maison… » se moqua Goten.

« Je peux allumer la télé ? » demanda Gohan la télécommande en main.

« Vas-y, j'allais le faire » répondit Mady.

Le poste s'alluma sur un journaliste en train de parler: « Il est arrivé quelque chose de terrible cette nuit, le plus grand bâtiment et la plus grande entreprise de la capitale de l'ouest, Capsule Corporation, vient d'être réduit en centre par le plus grand éternel ennemi de l'homme : le feu ! Nous avons pu nous rendre sur le lieu du désastre à l'antenne et en directe… »

Des images de la Capsule Corp. en cendres suivirent le commentaire, c'était épouvantable, il ne restait plus rien du gigantesque bâtiment. Tout le monde était abasourdi.

« Vous voulez toujours que je rentre à la Capsule Corp. ? » demanda sarcastiquement Trunks « On essaye de me tuer, vous croyez ? ». Il interrogea tout le monde du regard.

« Ben… Faut voir si c'est toi qu'ils cherchent ou les… » commença Gohan, arrêté par un cri de Mady.

« Je suis à la bourre ! » s'écria-t-elle. Elle commença à chercher ses clefs, mais ne les trouva pas « Zut ! » puis elle se retourna vers les autres. « Gohan, tu vas me déposer ! »

« Comment ? Ma voiture est loin, tu sais… » répondit San Gohan.

« Mais non, on va utiliser le déplacement instantané ! »

« Oh ! La bonne idée ! Mais seulement, je suis San Gohan et non San Goku ! »

« Je sais ! Et alors ? »

« Et c'est mon père qui utilise cette technique, pas moi ! Je sais bien que je lui ressemble, mais quand même… »

Mady se tourna vers son mari « Tu m'as dis qu'il y arrivait ! » reprocha-t-elle.

« Mais, il y arrive, il est apparu devant moi ! Gohan, tu te souviens quand même ? » demanda Goten.

« Heu… Mais quand ? » répondit son frère.

« Mais quand t'as sauvé Pan, tu as reparu devant moi comme par enchantement ! »

« Mais… Non… »

« Mais si ! Je sais quand même ce que je dis ! »

« Bon, Goten, c'est toi qui est sensé ressembler le plus à papa, pas moi ! »

« Mais, puisque je te dis que… » commença Goten, puis il soupira « Rien, oublie, tu as sans doute fais ça inconsciemment... »

« Mouais… Si tu le dis… »

« Bon, il faut vraiment que je parte ! » dit Mady en s'approchant de Yann. « Bye bye mon bébé » fit-elle en l'embrassant sur le front « Bye bye mon chéri » elle embrassa furtivement Goten sur la bouche « Au revoir les deux autres, c'est pas que je ne vous aime pas, mais je suis très en retard ! ». Elle se dirigea vers la porte quand elle dut encore s'arrêter.

« Attends-moi tata, j'arrive ! » fit Pan en galopant vers elle « Au revoir papa, au revoir tonton ! »

« Et moi, je pue ? » lâcha Trunks.

« Peut-être, pas le temps de te sentir, mais je ne dis pas au revoir au macho ! ». Gohan et Goten éclatèrent de rire. Mady allait enfin sortir quand la porte sonna.

« Anh non, c'est pas vrai… On ne partira jamais ! » soupira-t-elle. « Oui ? » fit-elle nerveusement en ouvrant la porte. La femme à l'extérieur, poussa la porte en grand qui cogna la femme de Goten et Pan dut esquiver pour ne pas recevoir de coup elle aussi. Elle avait de long cheveux noirs, bouclés avec une petite queue, elle était fort maquillée, ses ongles étaient vernis d'un rouge vif et ses vêtements étaient composés d'une petite jupe très courte, noire, d'un top blanc, une petite veste en cuir noir dessus et des bottines de mêmes matériaux.

« Je l'avais oubliée, elle… » soupira Trunks.

« Trunks ! Mon amour ! » s'exclama la femme en sautant sur le jeune PDG qui souffla de protestation, elle l'embrassa fougueusement. Il l'écarta. Gohan, toujours assit derrière s'appuya sur le bord du divan et chuchota à Trunks.

« Tu ne t'emmerdes pas, toi… »

« Non, il ne s'emmerde pas ! » répondit Tamarra à la place de Trunks et elle continua en s'adressant à son amour « Qu'est-ce qu'il fait à terre ? Il sert de paillasson ? »

« Ne commence pas, Tamarra ! » fit Trunks.

La femme regarda un peu autour d'elle et tomba sur Goten. « Oh… La tête à claque cocue ! » 

Mady se tourna vivement vers Goten. « Non ! » fit-elle, en pensant que Goten penserait qu'elle le trompait. Son mari fit un signe de main pour dire à Mady qu'il savait qu'elle racontait n'importe quoi.

« Trunks, je pourrais savoir ce qu'elle fait ici ? » demanda Goten, les bras croisés.

« Comment dire… J'étais mort de fatigue, et elle m'a téléphoné… et… Je lui ai donné ton adresse. »

« Ah bon… »

« Oui… Tu m'en veux ? »

« Non, il ne t'en veux pas ! Il n'a pas assez de cervelle pour ça ! Viens, ça sent trop l'imbécile ici ! » fit Tamarra en tirant Trunks vers le fond de la pièce. Elle ouvrit une porte et tomba sur la chambre de Goten et Mady, elle entra en tirant Trunks et ferma la porte. Celui-ci eut juste le temps de sortir un « mais...».

« C'était notre chambre ! » se rendit compte Goten.

« Qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de lui envoyer un kaméhaméa ou un masenko ou plus simple: mon poing dans sa gueule ? » demanda calmement Gohan.

« Je ne sais pas… Le fait que tu es sensé ne pas aimer la violence, ni te battre ! » répliqua son frère sarcastique.

« Elle ne changera jamais cette pimbêche ! Bon, je dois vraiment partir, viens Pan ! » lâcha Mady en sortant, Pan la suivit et la porte se ferma derrière elles.

Un long silence s'abattit dans la pièce.

« Bon, je vais les tirer dehors ! » fit Goten au bout d'un moment.

« Non, laisse, ils ont déjà commencé ! » fit son frère.

« Comment ? commencé quoi ? » demanda Goten, en ayant peur de la réponse « Ah non ! Ils vont pas oser ! »

« Rien qu'à voir l'allure de la fille et la façon dont Trunks se laisse faire… Faut pas chercher loin… »

« A 9h00 du matin ? »

« Tu sais, il a besoin d'un peu de réconfort… »

« Oui, d'accord, mais je sais pas moi… Y'a des hôtels ! »

« Alors comme ça, je sais utilisé le déplacement instantané… » répliqua Gohan en changeant complétement de sujet.

« Oui ! »

« Mais, c'est génial… Je vais essayer… A tout à l'heure… » termina Gohan en posant deux doigts sur son front, puis il disparu. Laissant Goten tout seul avec son bébé qui se mit à pleurer.

« Evidemment… Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous ? qu'est-ce que j'ai fais à Dendé pour mériter ça ! »

Dans la chambre, Tamarra était à califourchon sur les genoux de Trunks et elle l'embrassait et lui caressait toute la figure et le cou.

« Tam… » essaya-t-il. « Arrête un peu, trente secondes… ». Elle n'arrêta pas, alors il lui attrapa les poignets pour la tenir en place « Bon ! On a deux mots à se dire… »

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, lassée.

« C'était pas très gentil ce que t'as dis tout à l'heure. »

« Anh… Mais ce sont des abrutis… »

« Ce sont mes amis ! » la coupa Trunks.

« T'es toujours ami avec cet imbécile de Goten ? »

« C'est chez lui ici ! »

« Ah… Il me semblait bien que cette baraque était de mauvais goût… »

« Et c'est mon meilleur ami ! »

« T'as pas besoin de lui… Et l'autre, à terre, c'est son frère ? non, parce que y'a un air de ressemble au niveau de la débilité… »

Trunks serra ses poignets et elle se mit à se tortiller.

« Aïe… Arrête… Tu me fais mal… »

« Tu viens de dire des choses que je n'apprécis pas trop… »

« Arrête… Tu vas pas dire le contraire… Quand on voit Mady, c'est logique qu'elle soit avec Goten… Rien qu'à voir le bébé… »

Trunks serra encore plus fort et Tamarra cria de mal. « Lâche-moi, sale brute ! Et dire que voilà je ne sais combien de temps que j'espère le départ en voyage de mon mari pour venir te voir… »

« Quoi ? T'es mariée en plus ? »

« Ben oui… T'es mon amant, tu croyais que tu étais quoi, mon fiancé ? »

Trunks hocha lourdement la tête de droite à gauche et un petit rire cynique.

« Tu sais comment on appelle les petites greluche dans ton genre, Tam ? On appelle ça des salopes ! »

« Et tu m'insultes, maintenant ? »

« Non… C'est toi qui m'insulte ! »

« Mais… »

« Insulter Gohan, Goten, Mady, Pan ou Yann est une véritable insulte pour moi, t'entends ? T'ENTENDS ? » cria-t-il en se levant, en gardant toujours les poignets de Tamarra.

« Tu sais que t'es mignon, quand tu t'énerves… ? »

« VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE ! » hurla-t-il. Puis, il attrapa ses poignets d'une main, ouvrit la porte et traversa rapidement le couloir, puis le salon.

« Lâche-moi, espèce de sale… » gémit-elle en se débattant. Trunks s'arrêta et la regarda

« De sale con ? Oui, t'as raison, je suis un con. Je suis con d'avoir pensé que tu pouvais avoir des sentiments ! » et il continua son chemin jusqu'à la porte, l'ouvrit en grand et tira Tamarra dehors, puis la ramena à lui.

« Et Tam, regarde, tu as marché sur le parquet de 'Goten, le petit PD cocu' tu risques d'avoir des boutons, non ? ». Elle voulut répondre, mais il la lâcha et il ferma la porte.

« TRUNKS T'ES QU'UN SALE CON ! » hurla-t-elle au travers de la porte. Il entendit ses pas se diriger vers les escaliers, mais il ouvrit la porte.

« Ouais, je sais, je suis un connard, un enfoiré, un PD, un enculé et tout ce qui va avec ! VA FAIRE LES TROTTOIRS SALOPE ! TON MARI T'ATTENDS ! » et il claqua la porte et s'y adossa. Goten le regarda, son bébé sur les genoux.

« Tu as tellement crié que Yann pourrait en être sourd… Tu m'as insulté…Même plusieurs fois... Mais, tu l'as tapé dehors, alors, c'est bien, je te pardonne ! » félicita Goten en souriant. Trunks éleva un son pouce en souriant.

« Donne-moi mon filleul et passe de l'insecticide dans ta chambre et dans le salon ! » fit-il en s'asseyant. Son ami lui donna Yann.

« Pourquoi de l'insecticide ? » demanda le jeune père.

« Enfin, de l'insecticide… Du parfum, de l'eau de Cologne, ou je ne sais pas moi, mais passe quelque chose, ça sent la salope ici ! »

« Merci…c'est sympa! »

« Non, je parle pour Tamarra, pas Mady… Non… Mady est un autre type de… » il se tut, quand il eut la bombe d'insecticide sous le nez.

« Un mot de plus et tu meurs, 'moustique'… »

« Je me tais… Mais, passe-moi un essuie de vaisselle ou passe l'insecticide sur mes genoux ! »

L'autre obéit, il passa le produit sur les jambes de Trunks et il installa le bébé. « Voilà… Nous voici purifiés… »

« Purifiés de ? » demanda une voix derrière le PDG. Trunks se tourna vivement et cria de surprise en apercevant San Gohan. « Du calme, ce n'est que moi… »

« Ne me refais jamais ça ! » haleta l'autre en retenant Yann contre lui pour ne pas qu'il tombe. Le bébé se mit à rire.

« Ahahaha ! Baba, baba ! » fit-il en battant des jambes. Gohan passa doucement ses bras dans le dos.

« Qu'est-ce que tu caches ? » demanda Trunks.

« Je sais utiliser le déplacement instantané » répondit Gohan, bêtement, avec une voix chantante.

« Oui, ça, je suis au courant, mais qu'est-ce que tu caches derrière ton dos ? »

« Est-ce que je t'ai demandé la couleur de ton caleçon ? »

« Oui, il est bleu ciel, ah, ah, ah… » répliqua Trunks en haussant successivement les sourcils.

« Et il répond en plus ! »

« Alors… Des cassettes vidéo ! » dit Goten calmement en prenant les cassettes des mains de son frère.

« Et y'a quoi dessus ? » demanda le président en se balançant sur sa chaise avec le petit riant aux éclats sur ses genoux.

« Y'a pas de titre… Il a arraché les étiquettes ! »

« Et oui, je savais que vous étiez deux gros curieux ! » s'interposa Gohan.

« Parce que pas toi, peut-être ? » fit Trunks.

« J'ai jamais dis le contraire… Et la preuve, si je les ai prises, c'est que je suis curieux… »

« On attend quoi pour les regarder ? » fit Goten.

« Je voulais attendre Mady et Pan… » proposa son frère.

« C'est bon, je vais essayer de travailler un peu, vous venez avec moi ? » demanda Goten « Autant être trois que tout seul »

« Trunks… Tu as du rouge à lèvre sur toute la figure… » lâcha Gohan.

Trunks se frotta la joue et regarda le rouge sur ses doigts et fit des yeux ronds « Waaaah ! Vite, faut que j'aille nettoyer ça ! Je vais avoir des boutons ! » ironisa-t-il. Il se leva rendit Yann à son père et partit à la salle de bain « Commencez sans moi, j'arrive… ».  
Goten et Gohan s'assirent à table, le plus jeune prit un tas de papiers et montra quelques photos à son frère.

« Voilà, les faits… T'en penses quoi ? » fit-il.

Gohan regarda les photos, puis Goten. « J'sais pas, c'est toi le flic ! »

« Mouais… On a pas essayé de t'appeler ? Parce que c'était ton nom qu'on a retrouvé sur le téléphone de Bulma. »

L'autre hocha la tête négativement. « De toutes façons, mon téléphone est dans le même état que le bippeur… »

« Huhum… »

« Y'as pas de photos de Videl et Bra, tu les as pas encore reçues ? »

« Tu sais… C'était un accident… Elles sont mortes dans un incendie… Y'a pas de meurtres et je m'occupe juste des meurtres… »

« C'était pas un accident… »

« Mais si… Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

« Pour Bra, je ne sais pas, mais… Videl s'est faite tuer… Avant de brûler… »

Goten le regarda incrédule et eut un rictus d'aberration « T'as perdu la tête... » A ce moment-là, Trunks poussa la porte et il apparut les bras à l'horizontale en s'esclaffant de béatitude.

« Ahhhhhh……… Tamarra est une sale garce……… Et je la hais……. Et je suis heureux…………. Je l'ai virée…….. Ahhhhhhhhhh………… »

Il baissa doucement la tête et regarda les deux autres éberlués, voir catastrophés.

« Oui, j'ai toute ma tête et oui, je me sens bien ! » fit-il comme si il lisant dans leurs pensées. Puis il s'approcha et s'assit sur un chaise libre. Gohan et Goten reniflèrent un instant, puis reculèrent dans un même mouvement.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? » demanda Trunks en les voyant reculer.

« Il sent… Un mélange de bain moussant, d'eau de Cologne et… » commença Gohan.

« D'eau de javelle… » termina Goten dégoûté.

« Exact ! Vous êtes doué ! J'ai mis aussi de la lessive et du liquide vaisselle… Tout ce que Tamarra n'a jamais touché ! »

« Goten… C'est pas toi qui disait que j'avais perdu la tête ? » demanda Gohan.

« Trunks, tu es complètement dingue ! » fit Goten.

« Mais non… Bon, j'ai un peu forcé sur la javelle, je vous l'accorde… Mais moi, les garces, ça me tue ! »

« T'arrêterais de te laver pendant six mois, ça serait encore plus agréable… »

Trunks les regarda successivement l'un et l'autre puis s'appuya les coudes sur la table. « Alors, de quoi parliez-vous avant que j'arrive ? »

« Gardes tes distances… » firent les deux autre en reculant encore. Trunks recula aussi.

« Oh ! ça va ! ça en devient presque frustrant à la fin… ».

Ils se rapprochèrent tout les trois.

« Attendez… » fit Goten en attrapant la bombe d'insecticide. Il en éjecta partout autour de Trunks.

« Hé!... Bébé s'amuse ? » demanda le repoussé, sarcastique.

« Cette odeur est encore plus agréable que la tienne… »

« Dites, les gars… Je ne voudrais pas jouer les rabat-joies ou les trouble-fêtes, mais on ne peut pas être sérieux deux minutes ? » s'interposa Gohan calmement.

Son frère cessa avec la bombe et le regarda avec Trunks.

« T'as raison » firent-ils en cœur « On travaille ! ».

« Bon… Trunks, crois-tu possible que Videl et à la limite, Bra aient été tuées avant d'être carbonisées… ? » demanda Goten.

« Bien sur ! ça saute aux yeux ! » répondit l'intéressé.

« Mais vous le faites exprès ? Vous êtes toujours ensemble contre moi ! »

Trunks et Gohan se concertèrent du regard.

« Mais, tu me fais rire… On n'y peut rien si t'as tord ! » répliqua le demi saiyen aux cheveux lavandes.

« Mais, dans ce cas.. pourquoi ? Pourquoi en vouloir à Videl ou Bra ? Parce qu'elle est la fille de Satan et la sœur de Trunks ? C'est pas un bon mobile ! Même pour un psychopathe ! »

« Tu y es presque ! »

« Bra… C'est parce qu'elle a la sœur du PDG… ? »

Les deux autres soupirèrent lourdement.

« Mais non ! Ils en ont rien à foutre ! Ils l'on tué, parce qu'elle était ma sœur, bon d'accord: la fille de Végéta ! » fit Trunks.

« Parce qu'elle est la fille d'un saiyen ! » se rendit compte Goten.

« Voilà ! »

« Mais, et pour Videl alors ? Satan n'est pas saiyen ! »

« Non, mais Gohan l'est à moitié… Tu fais le rapprochement… »

« Hein ? Mais… Pourquoi on voudrait le tuer ? »

« Mais on ne veut pas le tuer LUI, on veut nous tuer NOUS ! »

« Tu peux être plus clair ? »

« On essaye d'exterminer les saiyens ! Toute personne ayant du sang saiyen ! A ton avis, pourquoi ils ont fait péter Capsule Corporation ? Parce qu'ils croyaient que j'étais dedans ! Et ils croyaient que Gohan était chez lui ! Mais ça les arrangeait quand même, vu que Bra était là ! »

« Huh… »

« Oui ! Tu croyais quoi ? Que c'était des psychopathes qui ont tué nos pères parce qu'ils avaient participé à des concours d'arts martiaux ? »

« Ca veut dire que leur but est de nous avoir… Tous les trois… »

« Tout les six, Goten… Yann, Pan et même Mady sont concernés… » fit Gohan, beaucoup plus calme que Trunks.

« Non, pas Mady ! Elle a rien avoir là-dedans elle ! »

« Si… Il faut les protéger… Ne fait pas la même erreur que moi… » fit encore Gohan, avec la voix triste, sonnant faux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore, toi ? » répondit Goten avec la même voix sonnant faux.

« San Gohan, tu es bien le seul d'entre nous qui n'ai jamais fait d'erreurs… » lâcha Trunks.

« Moi ? aucune erreur ? tu rigoles ou quoi ? »

« Tu sais que tu pourrais nous exterminer, tous les deux, d'un seul coup ? »

« Papa pourrait le faire ! » fit Goten.

« Oui, papa… Mais pas moi… Si ça se trouve, vous êtes plus fort que moi, maintenant… »

« Huh ! Nous, en vingt-quatre ans de vie, vingt-trois pour Goten… On a jamais été foutu de passer au niveau deux, hein Goten ? ». répliqua Trunks.

« Juste ! Et toi, t'avais quel âge quand tu y es arrivé ? neuf ans ? » appuya Goten.

« Vous êtes sympa, merci… Mais, passer seize ans sans entraînement et sans se battre, ça fous un coup… Le plus grosse erreur que j'ai faite dans ma vie, c'était d'arrêter de me battre et de oser... de OSER dire que je n'aimais pas me battre… Qui a toujours été l'un des premiers sur les lieux ? C'était moi… Et pourquoi me suis-je fait bouffer par Boo ? Parce que j'avais passé sept ans de ma vie comme j'ai passé les seize dernières ! Voilà pourquoi ! Et la preuve, c'est que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de jouer les super héros et de jouer à l'entraîneur ! Parce que j'ai le combat dans le sang, et je ne saurais rien y changer ! Personne ne saurait rien n'y changer ! J'ai passé vingt-trois ans de ma vie en erreur ! »

Après une courte pause, Trunks décida de briser le silennce: « Ca y est ? t'as fini ? »

« Oui, j'ai fini… »

« Enfin… En gros, tu reprends totalement le combat ! » lâcha Goten.

« Je vais essayer de rattraper mes vingt-trois ans d'erreur, oui… »

« Ca, c'est fait… Tu les as toutes rattrapées en deux minutes ! » répondit Trunks. « Mais, tes vingt-trois ans d'erreur comme tu dis, elles t'ont servis à accroître ta cervelle ! »

« Si tu enchaînes et que tu sors 'Parce que tu es très intelligent San Gohan, toi, tu réfléchis !' Je t'arrête tout de suite ! L'intelligence ne sert à rien au combat ! Demande un peu à mon père s'il était conscient quand il se battait aux limites de sa puissance ! Et il n'a jamais eu aucun diplôme ! Et moi ? Quand on parle de moi, justement, tu sais que c'est seulement le lendemain que j'ai appris que j'avais découvert un nouveau niveau de super saiyen et que j'avais exterminé Cell ! A chaque fois, Trunks, chaque fois ! Quand on est au sommet de notre puissance, on ne sait plus ce qu'on fait ! C'est la rage qui nous guide ! Et non pas le cerveau ! »

« Mais non ! Mon père réfléchissait ! » insista Trunks.

« Oui, Végéta réfléchissait, avant et après, ce qui est primordial ! Mais pendant, jamais ! Enfin, quand il était au haut de sa force, jamais ! Si tu réfléchis à l'attaque que tu vas faire ou si il va parer ton attaque ou pas, tu es mort ! ». Goten et Trunks l'observaient attentivement parler. « Et je ne serais jamais mort ! Je n'aurais pas du mourir ! Si je n'avais pas réfléchi, si je ne m'étais pas dit 'Je ne l'aurais pas, je ne me suis pas entraîné !' avec Boo, je n'aurais pas été mangé ! Plus tu anticipes, plus tu as des chances de perdre ! »

Les deux autres ne surent plus quoi dire, Goten avait les yeux dans le vide et Trunks un regard impassible. La porte s'ouvrit et Mady entra avec Pan sur les talons.

« Ah lala ! Regarde ça Pan ! On dirait trois chiots qui attendent leur pâté ! » ironisa-t-elle en voyant les trois homme à table. La petite fille fonça vers eux et sauta sur son père en un cri de joie. Elle se mit à lui raconter sa journée à l'école et son père était aux anges: il adorait écouter sa fille raconter ses histoires, les deux autres étaient sidérés… Trunks hocha lourdement la tête de droite à gauche, appela discrètement Goten à lui et il lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Pan s'arrêta de parler, renifla tourna la tête vers Trunks.

« Berk ! Tu m'as demandé ce matin si tu puais, je te réponds: oui ! Tu sens le truc pour nettoyer ! Eh ouais, papa ? ». Gohan approuva et Trunks se recolla à son dossier.

« Ouais, ben, j'aime mieux flairer l'eau de javelle plutôt que de sentir la salope ou la garce ! »

« Bon, venez, on va regarder la surprise ! » lâcha Gohan en se levant, en emportant Pan avec lui. Il la déposa sur le divan, prit la première cassette et l'introduit dans le magnétoscope.

« Attendez-moi ! » s'écria Mady. Elle déposa son sac sur une chaise avec sa veste et mit ses pantoufles. Goten s'installa sur le divan et Mady se serra à côté de lui en repliant ses jambes. Pan se coucha à terre, Gohan prit sa place et Trunks s'appuya sur le divan.

« Je crains le pire… » fit-il. "Les images apparurent : Des gradins avec des gens dedans, on entendit un éclaircissement de voix.

« Ca marche ? » demanda une voix « Anh… Je suis toute seule, idiote… » La caméra se tourna et on vit apparaître le visage de Bulma « oh ! Oui, ça marche… Y'a une petite lampe rouge… » Elle retourna la caméra sur Chichi pas trop de bonne humeur.

« Où est Gohan ? je ne le vois nulle part ! Que… WAHH ! Bulma ! Eteint cette caméra ! » lâcha-t-elle en se mettant les mains sur les joues en rougissant.

« Fais un petit sourire, Chichi… »

« Arrête… »

« Bon, je vais voir nos hommes ! »

« Tu pourras rentrer ? »

« Mais oui ! ». Et Bulma descendit des gradins, sans arrêter de filmer. Elle entama une discussion avec un genre de garde, gardant les coulisses et les vestiaires du tournois des arts martiaux.

« C'est de quand ça ? » demanda Goten à Gohan.

« Tu vas voir… » répondit mystérieusement son frère.

La caméra bougea enfin, Bulma entra dans les coulisses, voyant tous les participants et enfin, elle aperçut celui qu'elle cherchait.

« Végéta ! » appela-t-elle. L'appelé se retourna et roula les yeux en voyant sa compagne avec sa caméra.

« Je pourrais savoir ce que tu fous ici ? » demanda-t-il.

« Fait un petit sourire à la caméra… » répondit-elle en chantonnant.

Végéta roula de nouveau les yeux et se tourna de dos à la caméra. « Si tu ne t'en va pas tout de suite, il n'y aura plus de caméra pour faire des sourires… » menaça le saiyen.

« Anh lala ! Quel mauvais caractère ! Et sais-tu où est San Gohan, Chichi le cherche ! »

« Je ne sais pas et je me fous royalement de ce qu'il peut bien faire ! »

« Et les autres ?

« Idem… »

« Bon… Salut, alors ! »

« C'est ça… »

Bulma reprit son chemin, caméra toujours en mains. Elle passa quelques barrières avec ses petits commentaires. Elle entra dans un deuxième stade, elle se fit bousculer de partout, mais fini par entrer dans un endroit plutôt calme, jusqu'au moment où :

« Coucou, Bulma ! » fit une voix derrière elle. Elle se tourna et découvrit Goten, pas plus âgé que sept ans.

« Ahh ! Goten ! » lâcha-t-elle. « Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Bien, c'est facile ! » se félicita le petit. « Mais… J'ai un peu peur quand même… Parce que y'en avait d'autres qui disait "facile" aussi… Dis, il va y avoir qui sur cette cassette? qui va la voir ? »

« Ben… Un peu tout le monde ! »

« Ah ! Alors : Bonjour maman ! Tu vas bien ? » fit-il en saluant de la main."

« Oh, ce que t'étais chou, mon chéri ! » fit Mady en serrant Goten contre elle.

"On entendit un petit cri de Bulma, et le cadran descendit et on n'aperçut plus que des petites dents blanches et un peu plus haut, de grands yeux bleus.

Trunks s'écarta du cadran et se mit en position de vole stable devant la caméra.

« Ahh, salut ! Comment va ? Vous êtes venu voir le vainqueur et bien, le voilà ! » lâcha le gamin en faisant une révérence.

"« Mais qui est ce gentil garçon ? » demanda Trunks, avec un air d'émerveillement « Mais… Mais… C'est moi… Oh… Que je suis émus… » continua-t-il en hypocrite.

« Chuuut ! » firent les autres d'une même voix.

« Va te laver à l'eau de javelle ! » dirent ensemble, Gohan et Mady. Les beau-frère et belle-sœur se serrèrent la main signifiant, qu'ils étaient d'accord et Goten ajouta :

« N'oublie pas, senteur vanille bourbon ! ».Trunks se tut, il était vexé.

« Comment vous faites pour tout le temps me vexer comme ça ? ».

« Regarde la cassette au lieu de parler ! » ordonna San Gohan.

"Trunks continuait de parler, de choses et d'autres, souvent totalement inutile… Et Goten sautait derrière lui, essayant d'en placer une, mais en vain.

« Trunks, tu es pire qu'un moulin à parole ! » fit Bulma en riant.

« J'en profite pendant que papa n'est pas là ! Est-ce que tu as mon meilleur profil ? »

« Et c'est lequel ton meilleur profil ? »

« Les deux ! »"

Trunks éclata de rire. Gohan eut dur de se retenir et il glissa jusqu'au sol, contre le divan et Pan monta à sa place.

« Trunks, y'a des hôpitaux spécialisés pour ces cas-là… » fit Goten en le voyant se tordre de rire.

"« Dis, Goten, tu n'aurais pas vu ton frère, par hasard ? Parce que ta mère le cherche partout ! » dit Bulma. Goten hocha la tête négativement. « Il ne serait pas quand même pas parti… Il n'aurait pas oser… »"

« Maintenant, ce n'est plus 'A la recherche de Charlie', mais 'A la recherche de San Gohan » lâcha Trunks en continuant de rire « Finalement, on t'a retrouvé ? »

« Tu vas le découvrir par toi-même… » répondit le disparu de la cassette.

"On vit Gohan dans son super costume de super héros arrivé en longeant le mur et en regardant partout autour de lui.

« GRAND-FRERE ! » hurla Goten en voyant son frère. L'autre sursauta et mit son doigt sur la bouche nerveusement en voyant son cadet. Il se coucha sur le ventre et rampa jusqu'à eux.

« Vous ne me connaissez pas… Vous ne m'avez jamais vu… » chuchota-t-il.

« Tu fuis qui ? » demanda Trunks. 

Gohan releva la tête et repéra la caméra. « C'est une caméra ? » demanda-t-il.

« Mais quel observateur ! Tu m'épates ! » ironisa Bulma.

« Je croyais que Piccolo les avait toutes éliminées… »

« Eh, eh ! Secret ! Et puis, t'en fais pas, je ne la donnerais pas à la télévision… »

« Ouais… Et puis je vois rien avec ces lunettes de soleil… » se plaignit-il en les baissant sur son nez. Il les remit en place et se releva. « Je crois que je suis en sécurité… » Il soupira.

« Fuirais-tu quelqu'un par hasard ? » demanda Trunks en s'envolant à son niveau.

« Non, pourquoi tu dis ça ? Wah… Il faut chaud là-dedans ! On est seul ? parfait ! » il retira ses lunettes « Et oui ! C'était moi, qui l'aurait cru ! » et il retira encore le morceau de tissu recouvrant ses cheveux. Il soupira. Puis la caméra le quitta pour revenir sur Goten qui s'échauffaient en se battant avec un ennemi imaginaire. Il s'arrêta et sourit à la caméra. Gohan revint vers la caméra.

« Mais, à propos Bulma, que fais-tu ici ? c'est pas autoriser au public ! » fit-il.

« Et toi ? t'as seize ans mon p'tit coco, tu ne devrais plus être ici ! » répondit Bulma, vexée.

« Oui, mais moi, c'est différent, je suis venu encourager Trunks et Goten ! » se défendit Gohan en posant ses mains sur les têtes des cadets. « Et je suis sélectionné, je suis content ! »

« Et il est en cavale… » ajouta Trunks.

« Et je suis en cavale » répéta San Gohan.

« Aha… » se contenta de répondre Bulma. Soudain, la caméra recula quand le plus grand s'assit sur le sol en soupirant.

« Dis-moi… T'as pris la manière de t'asseoir par terre… » lâcha Trunks en regardant Gohan appuyé contre le divan et il esquissa. Trunks grommela de frustration, c'était censé être vexant et la victime semblait s'en ficher totalement.

Tout à coup, Videl attrapa les cheveux de Gohan et lui tira la tête en arrière.

« Aïe ! » lâcha-t-il la tête en arrière. « Videl… »

Bulma ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? tu me fuis ou quoi ? » demanda Videl, pas trop d'humeur.

« Mais non, voyons… »

« MENTEUR ! DEBOUT ! » ordonna-t-elle en resserrant sa prise. Gohan obéit, il se leva en moins de deux ! Ce qui engendra les rires de tout le monde, mis à part le 'martyrisé' et Videl, qui n'avait pas envie de rire. Elle lui prit ses lunettes noires et les remit sur son nez, pareil pour le bout de tissu sur sa tête, et elle le serra bien ! Ils se regardèrent un moment, Gohan eut un petit sourire et Videl un grand sourire hypocrite en lui tapotant sur la joue, puis elle perdit son sourire et le rejeta en arrière.

« Imbécile ! » grommela-t-elle."

« Vous savez c'est quoi la spécialité des femmes ? » demanda Mady.

« Le strip-tease ? » tenta Trunks, la femme de Goten tourna la tête vers lui et lui fit un grand sourire hypocrite.

« Il est fier ? il a lâché sa connerie ? ABRUTI ! » et elle le gifla férocement « Je vais t'en donner du strip-tease ! » ragea-t-elle en se remettant convenablement. Gohan avança la vidéo.

« Eh, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Goten. Son ami s'approcha de son oreille.

« ça lui rappelle des souvenirs sans doute, c'est normal qu'il passe ! » lui fit-il tout bas en frottant sa joue endolorie.

« Je ne passe pas pour ce que vous pensez, mais, si j'ai pris ces cassettes, c'est pour voir nos erreurs… L'autre cassette, c'est celle d'il y a six ans » apprit San Gohan.

« Aha… Mais ça va nous apporter quoi de voir nos erreurs ? » demanda le fils de Végéta.

« T'as pas envie de venger Bra et tes parents ? »

« Si… Mais, tu sais, c'est sûrement des criminels. »

« Ben oui, et on va les mettre en cabane ! Ce ne sont que des humains ! » ajouta Goten.

Son frère soupira. « Vous avez peut-être raison… Je ne sais pas… Ah ! C'est ici ! »

"« Et maintenant, nous avons, les deux jeunes prodigues, à ma droite le jeune Trunks, huit ans et à ma gauche Goten, qui lui n'a que sept ans ! Ils ont tous les deux été surprenant tout au long de ce tournois junior, qui va gagner ? »

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, abasourdis, en se demandant qui allait oser attaquer en premier, après quelque minutes, Trunks se mit en position, Goten le suivi. Tout à coup, le fils de Bulma sauta sur Goten pied en avant. Le petit aux cheveux noirs resta immobile de stupeur et l'image se figea.

« Bon… » commença Gohan « Goten, tu as vu ta tête ? »

« Quoi ? qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma tête ? »

« Trunks n'allait pas te bouffer ! Et regarde ce qui arrive… » il poussa sur 'play' et la machine repartit.

Goten se retrouva au sol d'un splendide coup de pied de son adversaire dans la figure. Trunks reprit pied au sol et se tourna, quelque peu déçu que le combat soit déjà fini. L'image se figea de nouveau.

« Ici… Trunks… » reprit Gohan

« Oui ? »

« Si Goten aurait été un peu plus malin… »

« Dit tout de suite que je suis débile, ça ira plus vite ! » se vexa Goten en le coupant.

« Ouais, bon, excuse-moi… Si il aurait réagi plus vite, s'il n'aurait pas pris deux heures à se frotter la joue comme un arriéré dans ce qui suit, tu aurais perdu ce jour-là ! Donc, fait attention ! Ne sous-estime pas ton adversaire, qu'il soit plus petit, plus grand ou de même taille, ou âge ou poids ou quoi que ce soit d'autres ! »

Trunks esquissa sérieusement et la vidéo continua.

« Et c'est qui qui a gagné ce jour-là au fait ? »

« C'est lui… » répondit Goten d'une voix amère, en pointant son copain, qui recommençait déjà à faire son intelligent.

« Laisse-le mon chéri, il fait ça que pour te narguer… T'es le meilleur ! » fit-elle en se blottissant contre lui.

« Papa, c'est quand qu'on verra le mien de combat ? » demanda Pan.

« Après ma chérie, mais je te promet qu'on le verra, toi aussi, t'as fait des erreurs ne pardonnant pas… » répondit son père.

Ils continuèrent comme ça, pendant des heures, tous les combats, chaque fois qu'un des participants se faisaient toucher, ils disaient l'erreur qu'ils avaient faites. Enfin… L'erreur, au sens large du terme, parce que parfois on ne pouvait rien faire. Ils étaient toujours, tous, dans la même position. Trunks buvait son coca à la boite, il rabaissa la canette quand Gohan poussa encore sur 'pause'.

« Là, je sais ! Bloquer avec le bras puis… Envoyé un coup de poing dans l'estomac ! » lâcha-t-il.

« Bien ! » félicita Gohan en remettant la vidéo en marche. A tour de rôle, ou presque, ils donnaient l'erreur et la solution, ça en devenait un jeu et des boites de coca circulaient entre eux. Ils se rappelaient aussi de bons vieux souvenirs.

« Ah ! Ici, laissez-moi dire ! Il fallait esquiver à gauche et ça aurait eut pour effet de troubler sans doute l'autre et d'en profiter pour le toucher ! » raisonna Mady.

« Oh… Bravo ! » firent ironiquement les autres en chœur.

« Mais si même Mady s'y met, on ira loin ! » enchaîna Gohan en remettant en route, la vidéo. Trunks donna sa canette à Goten qui la demandait, il but un coup, demanda aux autres si ils en voulaient encore, ils répondirent tous par la négation.

« Je fini alors ! » et il la termina la boite, puis l'écrasa entre ses doigts « Poubelle ! » appela-t-il.

« A côté de toi » soupira Trunks.

« Merci ! » et il jeta la boite dans la poubelle. Cela continua encore quelques temps et enfin, les deux cassettes furent vidées.

« Ah… Que de bons souvenir là-dedans… » soupira Goten.

« Vous savez qu'on est resté trois heures à visionner les cassettes… Il est 20h… » fit Pan en regardant l'horloge.

« Vous avez bien vu vos erreurs et les erreurs à ne pas commettre ? » demanda Gohan.

« Ouais ! Mais, tu les as eues où ces cassettes ? » demanda Trunks.

« Ah, ah… La première, c'est ta mère qui la faite et elle nous l'avait prêtée, mais on ne vous l'a jamais rendue… J'ai donc été la chercher dans la maison de mes parents et l'autre, j'ai été voir mon beau-père… » avoua San Gohan.

« Ah… Mais pourquoi ? »

« Pour ne pas avoir des problèmes à liquider ces espèces d'ordures qui ont tués les personnes qui m'étaient les plus chères, voilà pourquoi… »

« Ah bon… Et pourquoi les vidéos des tournois ? Tu comptes y participer ? » demanda Goten. Gohan hocha la tête positivement.

« Tu rigoles ? Tu vas pas me dire que tu penses être redescendu à leur niveau ? Et si c'est pour t'entraîner, tu les tues tous d'un coup de bras ! C'est totalement ridicule… » ajouta Trunks.

« Mais non, Trunks, contre toi, Goten ou même contre Pan, ce ne sera pas ridicule… »

Goten et Trunks se regardèrent, ils avaient peur d'avoir compris…

« Attends…Non, non, non… Il est hors de question qu'on participe ! ça fait six ans que Trunks et moi, on n'a rien foutu ! » fit Goten.

« Combien ? six ans ? moi seize ! Dix de plus ! »

« Ouais… Mais toi, t'as comme qui dirait un don, t'as tout récupéré en deux minutes, je te l'ai déjà dis ! Et t'as même augmenté ! » lui apprit Trunks.

« Oui… Avec vous, je dois sûrement être passer au niveau trois… »

« Mais oui ! » répliquèrent les deux autres d'une même voix. 

« Ben voyons… Les gars… La caféine, ça ne vous réussit pas… »

« Quoi qu'il en soit, t'es plus fort que nous alors ! Alors, ça sert à rien qu'on y aille ! » essaya Goten.

« Trop tard, vous êtes déjà inscrits ! »

« Quoi ? T'as pas fait ça ? » s'exclamèrent Goten et Trunks en chœur.

« Si ! »

« Chouette ! Je vais pouvoir te voir te battre en direct, Goten ! » se réjouis Mady.

« Ouais… Et me faire exterminer par mon propre frère ! Parce que il se fiche peut-être de ce que ça veut dire, mais moi pas ! »

« Et puis, de toutes façons, non ! C'est impossible ! On s'inscrit le jour même du tournois ! » réagit le fils de Bulma.

« Ah oui ! Il a raison ! » appuya Goten.

Gohan eut un petit rire moqueur. « Je ne suis pas le beau-fils de Mr. Satan, pour rien… Je vous ai inscrits à l'avance… »

Goten fit un cri de désespoir.

« Ah ! Quatre ans à l'avance ? » demanda Trunks, sarcastique.

« Non, trois mois à l'avance, le tournois est dans trois mois ! »

« Le dernier était l'année dernière ! C'est tout les cinq ans ! »

« Le tournois de l'année passée n'a pas eut lieu, à cause de la tornade. Et pour ne pas que les étrangers se ruinent à loger dans les environs, en attendant les réparations, on a reporté le tournois à l'année d'après, donc cette année-ci… »

Les deux autres le regardèrent, abattus… San Gohan ne faisait jamais les choses à moitié…

« C'est dégueulasse… » se lamenta Goten.

« Pourquoi ? J'ai pas envie de mourir, moi ! Et je veux vous garder avec moi ! »

« Mais, écoute ! On les pinces et on les coffres ! Et tout est réglé ! »

« Ce ne sera pas si facile ! Et j'en ai marre ! ça fait vingt-trois ans que je me lamante sur mon sort ! Vingt-trois ans que je joue au lâche ! »

Trunks soupira de désespérance. « Et voilà qu'il délire sur la lâcheté maintenant… Mais, San Gohan, sais-tu ce qu'est la lâcheté ? Je vais te le dire, un lâche est quelqu'un qui fuit ce qu'il doit faire ! »

« C'est exactement ce que j'ai fais depuis que j'ai tué Cell… Fuir… Penser que je pouvais vivre comme un gentil petit humain… Avoir une jolie famille… Un joli travail… Et une gentille petite vie pépère… »

« Non, c'est à cause de ta mère ! »

« Ma mère n'a rien avoir là-dedans ! Je lui ai désobéi pendant neuf ans, pourquoi pas après. Sept ans plus tard… Le gentil petit étudiant que je suis, se révolte pour les crimes de la ville… Très bien… Jouons à superman… Je me suis bien marré, j'ai rencontré ma femme et tout, tranquille… Déjà une preuve qu'il faut quelque chose dans ma vie, liée au combat… Boo… Qui était le premier à attaquer et à se faire bouffer… C'était moi… Et puis, enfin ! Fini, la paix ! Enfin, la paix ! J'ai fini mes études, et tout à la fin, quand j'ai reçu mon diplôme, tu sais ce que j'ai pensé 'Je ne me transformerais plus jamais en super saiyen et plus jamais je me battrai…' J'étais fiancé… Tout allait pour le mieux, je me suis marié… Et… Et, et… Pan est venue au monde ! Et manque de bol: elle a hérité de la dextérité de sa mère et de la force de son père qui… Je vous le rappelle s'est juré de ne plus jamais se battre… La conscience, âme, le côté saiyen ou de ce que vous voulez de ce père, de ce LACHE qui est moi… A la bonne idée d'entraîner sa fille pour qu'elle augmente sa force ! Alors, là ! Si vous me dites que rien n'est arrivé pour que je me rende compte que sans le combat je suis rien, alors, si toutes ces années, c'est pas de la lâcheté et du mensonge envers moi-même, je comprends plus ! »

« Beaucoup de bla-bla pour ne rien dire, n'est-ce pas… »

« Et… Faut pas croire que je suis spécial… Qu'est-ce qui te pousse à ouvrir la fenêtre de ton bureau et à te barrer ? Et pourquoi crois-tu que Goten à choisis de faire la police criminelle et non pas, gendarme ? Il n'a pas fait ça pour 'servir la justice' »

« Mouais, bon ! Où veux-tu en venir, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Ce que je veux ? Venger Videl, Bra et les autres ! Les transpercer comme ils les ont transpercer… Parce que… » il regarda Trunks dans les yeux, celui-ci n'avait vraiment pas l'air de ressentir ce qu'il ressentait, il avait un regard impassible et ça l'étonnait même qu'il n'avait pas encore répliquer. Il continua, avec de la tristesse dans la voix « Parce que… Si ça aurait été mon père qui aurait dût aider ma mère… Il aurait réussi… Il l'aurait sauvé… Parce qu'il tenait à nous plus que tout… Tous… Même Végéta… Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il défendait la terre ? sûrement pas parce qu'il tenait à cette planète… Il en avait rien à foutre… Non, parce que Bulma était là… Et il n'aurait pas su vivre sans elle… Et ça s'est encore amplifié quand tu es né, Trunks… Il aurait tout fait pour que vous viviez… Il se serait tué lui-même… Il se serait laissé humilier pour vous… Et quand Bra est née, ça à fait le déclic dans sa tête… Il a découvert qu'il voulait vous protéger… Vous êtes SA famille ! » il s'arrêta encore.

Les autres ne savaient plus quoi dire donc il continua « Et Videl comptait sur moi… Elle a hurlé après moi… Et je suis arrivé trop tard… Juste à temps pour sauver Pan… Parce qu'elle savait volé… Et quand je dis que 'frère' ne veut rien dire pour moi, ça ne veut pas dire que je n'aime pas Goten ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils font, les frères ? Ils se 'haïssent', ils s'engueulent à longueur de journée ! 'Maman, truc m'a piqué ci ! Machin m'a pincé !' mais Goten et moi, on ne s'est jamais engueulé… Il ne m'a jamais rien reproché et je n'ai jamais fait de même pour lui… Mais, je veux le protéger ! Je veux qu'il vive ! Et je veux que tu vives toi aussi ! Et Mady et Yann ! Et Pan ! Je veux que vous vivez… Je ne veux pas d'autres pertes, est-ce que c'est clair ? »

« Et pas Tamarra ? » demanda sournoisement Trunks.

« T'es toujours avec ? »

« Non, j'ai pas aimé quand elle vous a insulté, je me suis posé la question toute la journée 'Pourquoi est-ce que ça me rend tellement dingue qu'elle les insulte, alors qu'avant je m'en foutais presque' maintenant je sais ! » et il sourit. Goten, derrière, qui avait suivi toute la discussion n'en revenait pas… Il avait faux sur toute la ligne… Il s'en rendait compte maintenant…

Trunks tendit le bras, paume tendue vers Gohan. « On les éclate ? »

« On les éclate ! » appuya Gohan en tapant dans sa main.

« Goten ? » Celui-ci leva la tête vers son meilleur ami. « avec nous ? »

« Avec vous ! » répéta l'autre lourdement en gardant sa femme contre lui.

« C'est vrai, vous allez me protéger, alors ? » demanda timidement Mady avec les larmes aux yeux « Je fais partie de votre groupe ? »

« Oh non… Mady, tu vas pas pleurer… ? » fit Trunks en la voyant s'essuyer l'œil.

« Tu es notre terrienne à protéger… » lâcha le frère de Goten.

« Ouais, ces hommes forts ont besoin de femmes pour les guider ! » renchéris Pan en s'incrustant entre Trunks et son père. Les 'hommes forts' en question grommelèrent de protestation et Mady se mit à rire sous ses pleurs.


	5. L'heure de l'entraînement a sonné

Chapitre 5 : l'heure de l'entraînement a sonné

« Debout ! debout ! Allez ! » commença Trunks très motivé, vêtu d'une tenue de combat noire. Il soupira. « Allez ! San Gohan ! »

« Quoi ? » demanda l'appelé, les yeux toujours fermés.

« Lève-toi ! »

« Non… dormir… »

« Si tu ne te lèves pas tout de suite, je te renverse un seau d'eau sur la tête ! »

« Si tu fais ça, t'as plus de tête ! »

Trunks croisa les bras en soupirant et se mit à tapoter le sol du bout du pied. Gohan tourna la tête vers lui, endormi.

« T'attends quoi ? » demanda-t-il lourdement.

« J'attends que tu te lèves… »

« Pfff… Quel heure est-il ? »

« 5 heures et 48 minutes exactement… »

« Ah ! Tu vas encore attendre longtemps… Laisse-moi dormir… C'est bien d'être motivé mais vas-y mollo ! »

« Allez ! Un peu de nerfs ! C'est de ta faute si je suis dans cet état ! »

« Trunks… »

« Oui ? »

« Oublie-moi… Trente secondes... Tu veux… »

« Non ! »

« Tu sais que t'es collant ? »

« Je sais, je tiens ça de ma maman ! » répondit-il bêtement.

« Génial… Pan ? Pan, ouhou… » appela Gohan. Il tendit le bras du mieux qu'il le put vers l'autre côté du lit et atteint le T-shirt de sa fille.

« Laisse Pan, elle dort ! »

« Et moi aussi ! » appuya Gohan en rabattant son oreiller sur sa tête.

« Gohan, tu te lèves sinon je chante ! »

« Eh ben, vas-y… Chante… »

« Tu l'auras cherché ! 'Il éTaIt un pEtit NaviRE, il étAIt Un peTiT naVIre qui n'AvaIt ja… jA… JamAiS nAvigUer oh Eh oH eh ! Qui n'aVaiT ja…….. laLalAaLlallAla' ». Un seul mot : abominable ! Il fallait espérer qu'il faisait exprès de chanter aussi mal… Une véritable casserole ! San Gohan serra son coussin contre ses oreilles et Pan se mit à gémir.

« Faites taire cette casserole ! » s'écria-t-elle.

La casserole en question cessa et sourit de satisfaction. Voyant que sa 'représentation' n'avait pas fait effet, il ajouta:

« Bon, je vous fait quoi après ? 'Frère Jaques' ? »

« Non ! Tout mais pas ça ! » s'écria San Gohan en se redressant « D'accord, je me lève ! »

« Ahh… ! » se réjouis Trunks en le voyant se lever.

« Tu me gonfles ! Laisse-moi te le dire ! »

« Je sais ! » il se laissa tomber sur le lit « Et je le fais exprès ! »

« Et Goten ? »

« Ah ! Il est beaucoup moins paresseux que toi ! »

« Je suis impatient de voir son état ! »

Ils entendirent un claquement de porte, ils tournèrent la tête vers la porte que Trunks avait laissée ouverte. En bas, Mady passa en traînant les pieds avec Goten, la main sur l'épaule, titubant derrière elle.

« Attends-moi… Tu vas trop vite… » gémit-il.

« Huh… Avance plus rapidement… » répondit-elle sur le même ton. Dans la cuisine, elle enclencha la machine à café. Son mari l'enlaça et coucha sa tête sur elle en fermant les yeux.

« Goten, t'appuie pas sur moi… » gémit-elle encore.

« Je m'appuie pas… Je te prends dans mes bras, j'ai pas le droit ? »

« Non ! »

« Tu m'aimes plus ? »

« Quand tu ramènes ton frère qui motive ton meilleur ami qui est influencé par… »

« Abrège… Pas sûr de tout emmagasiner moi… » la coupa-t-il sans bouger de sa position.

Mady se contenta juste de soupirer.

« Alors... Il cuit ce café oui ou merde ? » gémit encore Goten.

« Il se fait, il se fait… Laisse-lui le temps… ça _cuit_ pas… »

« Non… Bon… ». Il s'impatienta, prit la cafetière à moitié pleine, en bu une gorgée, grimaça, puis se versa carrément le café sur la tête.

« Ahhh ! Mais t'es malade ! » s'écria sa femme en reculant pour ne pas recevoir d'éclaboussures. « Ce café était brûlant ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » demanda Trunks en entrant dans la cuisine « On vous entends crier d'en haut… »

« Est-ce que vos pères prenaient des douches au café le matin ? » demanda Mady effarée en pointant son mari.

« Non. » répondit simplement le fils de Végéta en s'avançant vers la table.

« Tiens… Une douche au café… J'hésitais à prendre une douche écossaise, et c'est efficace ? » demanda Gohan.

« Oui ! Après, t'es plus fatigué ! Veux-tu essayer ? » demanda son frère en prononçant le 'x' du 'veux'.

« Oui, je veux-tu bien essayer » répéta San Gohan. « Parce que, là, je suis dans le bide total ! »

La petite lampe rouge de la machine à café s'éteignit, signifiant que le café était fini. Pan arriva lourdement en bas des escaliers.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous debout à six heures du matin ? »

« Rien, ma chérie, remonte te coucher… » lui dit son père qui s'était assis à table.

« Gohan, ton café? Noir, avec du sucre ou du lait ? » demanda Goten.

« Noir ! ça passe mieux ! » répondit-il. Goten prit la cafetière hors du percolateur et la tendit à son frère qui la prit rapidement. Sans attendre et sans autres recommandations, San Gohan se versa le café sur la tête.

« Combien de temps vais-je tenir avec vous trois ? » demanda la femme de Goten, effarée.

« Je ne saurais pas me recoucher ! » se plaignit Pan pendant que son père se mit à secouer ses cheveux, éclaboussant du café un peu partout.

« Ben... alors viens t'entraîner avec nous ! » proposa Trunks

Ils étaient tous les quatre (avec Pan) assis en rond dans une salle ressemblant à une salle de gym.

« Alors, ma question est : Comment passe-t-on au niveau deux ? Et tel que je te connais, Gohan, tu vas répondre : 'Je ne sais pas !' » fit Trunks.

« Mais si, je sais. » répondit Gohan calmement.

« Comment ? » demandèrent en chœur Goten et Trunks

« Huhum… »

« Allez, dis ! »

« Vous donneriez combien pour savoir ? » souria Gohan.

Les deux autres se regardèrent, incrédules.

« Allez, Gohan, un peu de sérieux ! » lâcha Trunks.

« J'ai peut-être pas envie de vous le dire… »

« A quoi tu joues ? » demanda son frère.

Il ne répondit pas.

« Ouhou… » fit Trunks en faisant vacillé sa main deavant le visage de Gohan.

« Ouhou… » répéta San Gohan.

« Ah non ! »

« Ah non ! »

« Pas ça ! »

« Pas ça ! »

« Arrête ! »

« Arrête ! »

Ils continuèrent comme ça pendant un bon moment, en incluant des « arrête, ça ! », quelques insultes… Et tout ce qui s'en suit. Trunks commençait à s'énerver.

« Arrête maintenant! c'est plus drôle ! Tu m'énerves ! » lâcha Goten en voyant Trunks perdre patience.

« Arrête maintenant! c'est plus drôle ! Tu m'énerves ! » répéta Gohan sur le même ton.

« Ah non… »

« Ah non… »

« Tu vas pas faire pareil avec moi ? »

« Tu vas pas faire pareil avec moi ? »

« grrr ! Ahh ! » s'énerva San Goten en perdant son sang froid, lui aussi.

« Vous-êtes-mal-partis » se contenta de lâcher San Gohan.

« QUOI ? » s'énervèrent les deux autres.

« Tout doux… Calme… Bon, on va commencer… Transformez-vous en super saiyen ! »

« Ok ! » dirent en chœur Trunks et Goten en se levant. Ils serrèrent leurs coudes aux hanches, ils serrèrent leurs poings et, enfin, se transformèrent en super saiyen. Gohan les fixa un long moment.

« J'ai cru que vous n'alliez jamais y arriver… »

« Ben, ça va ! On fait ce qu'on peut, pas ce qu'on veut ! » riposta Trunks.

« Bon, vous avez le choix… Soit, vous trouvez quelque chose qui vous met tellement hors de vous que vous 'exploser' totalement votre puissance… Soit, vous le faites dans l'autre sens… Maîtriser le niveau un, votre énergie sera trop importante pour votre corps et votre comportement et il passera directement au niveau deux… »

« Je n'ai absolument rien compris, mais tu dois avoir raison… » répondit Goten.

« J'opte pour la deuxième proposition ! » lâcha Trunks.

« Moi aussi alors ! » fit Goten.

« Ok… » accepta San Gohan en s'étendant de tout son long en baillant.

« On va un peu s'entraîner non ? »

« Comme vous voulez… ». Tout à coup, un genre de fluide doré lui traversa le corps et il se transforma directement en super saiyen sous les yeux exorbités des deux autres. « Quoi ? Il y a un problème ? »

Goten et Trunks soupirèrent : « On a encore du boulot… »

Après une heure d'entraînement, tout le monde reposa pied à terre.

« C'est bien Pan, tu fais des progrès, tu m'as presque effleuré… » se moqua Trunks de la petite qui lui fit une grimace.

« On s'arrête ? J'ai faim » sortit Gohan en s'asseyant par terre. Goten, lui, prit une serviette, s'épongea le front et reprit ses cheveux noirs. « Eh ! Goten, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » s'écria son frère.

« Je m'essuie… » répondit bêtement Goten.

« Non ! Tes cheveux sont redevenus noirs ! »

« Et alors ? On va manger ! On s'entraîne plus ! »

« Remet-toi en super saiyen ! »

« On va quand même pas manger comme ça ? » questionna Trunks en pointant ses cheveux dorés dressés sur la tête.

« Ben si, pourquoi pas ? Eh oui, j'ai jamais dit que c'était du gâteau la deuxième proposition… »

Goten se re-tranforma en super saiyen et sortit de la salle avec Pan sur les talons.

Mady ouvrit une armoire de la cuisine et prit une pile d'assiettes. Goten arriva et posa la main sur l'épaule de sa femme, elle se tourna, sursauta et cria de stupeur en faisant sauter les assiettes en même temps. Goten en rattrapa une, puis deux, mais elles se brisèrent dans ses mains, une alla s'écraser au sol, une autre atterrit dans les mains de Pan et la dernière resta sans bouger dans les mains de Mady.

« Go… Goten… C'est toi ? » bafouilla-t-elle en reprenant son souffle.

« Oui… » répondit-il encore choqué de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« Tonton Goten, est-ce que ça t'arrive de faire quelque chose convenablement, t'as hérité de la maladresse de grand-père, ça c'est certain ! » lâcha Pan, elle déposa l'assiette qu'elle avait en main sur celle que tenait Mady. « Tiens tata, avant qu'il ne la casse ».

« Merci… C'est gentil… Je suis flatté… » se frustra le maladroit sous les rires de sa femme.

Trunks et Gohan entrèrent enfin dans la cuisine, toujours en super saiyen.

« Comment ça, vous aussi ? » exclama Mady.

« Hein ? Ah ! Nos cheveux ! Oui, t'inquiète pas, ça ne fait que commencer ! » dit Gohan sur un ton rassurant qui ne l'est, en fait, pas du tout…

Trunks ouvrit le frigo et s'y accroupit, il prit une bouteille de lait, mais elle explosa dans sa main, il hurla.

« Pas de panique ! J'ai juste pété la bouteille… Je vais en prendre une autre… » fit-il en commençant déjà à se contenir. Il en prit une autre et elle péta également dans sa main. Cette fois, il jura fortement.

« Oh ! Tu le fais exprès, là ! » demanda Goten en voyant deux fois plus de lait s'étendre sur le sol.

« Non ! » répondit Trunks en passant sa tête au-dessus de la porte du frigo.

« Trunks, pousse-toi, je vais le faire ! T'es pas encore apte à ça… » fit Gohan. Trunks se leva, irrité.

« Vas-y, fait ton malin ! ça fait seize ans que tu ne t'entraînes plus, tu sors un charabia pas possible en disant que tu étais nul et maintenant… Tu… Tu… » il ralentit quand il vit San Gohan, dans le même état physique lui, prendre une bouteille de lait sans aucun problème « Tu me gonfles ! Tu me bourres ! Tu me pompes l'air ! Tu me sidères ! » continua-t-il en pointant l'autre du bras.

« Tu vas dire que ce que je dis est débile, mais c'est comme le vélo, ça ne s'oublie pas… »

« Arrête, tu m'énerves ! » cria le fils de Végéta en s'éloignant.

Le déjeuner se passa plutôt bien, Trunks était nerveux au possible et Goten faisait tout pour ne pas le devenir. Ils se demandaient comment Gohan faisait pour rester calme ? C'est comme s'il était en mode normal ! Plus tard, Pan se prépara pour allez à l'école et San Gohan s'assit dans le divan. Il alluma la télévision et tomba sur une série genre 'Les feux de l'amour'.

« 'Henry, pourquoi ? Je t'aime ! ' » demanda une voix féminine au bord du désespoir.

« 'Non, Thérèsa… Je dois partir, Caroline attend des triplés de moi…' »

San Gohan ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Trunks se tourna, puis détourna rapidement la tête en voyant le programme.

« 'Henry, viendras-tu au moins, à Noël ?' » demanda encore la voix de femme.

« 'Trunks, viendras-tu à Noël ?' » imita Gohan en se tournant vers le PDG. Celui-ci répondit d'un rire jaune.

« Coupe-moi ça ! Je hais ce genre de truc ! » ragea-t-il.

« Je sais, c'est pour ça que je le mets… »

L'autre eut un rictus d'irritation et continua à faire les cent pas de long en large entre le salon et la salle à manger. Goten vint s'asseoir à côté de son frère en croisant les jambes sous lui, et se mit à..._méditer?  
_  
« Ruhum… Goten, ça va ? » demanda Gohan en le voyant méditer ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

«_ iiiiiiionnnnnnnnn, iiiiiionnnnnnnn… Je suis comme la chute d'eau dans les landes, je suis comme le chameau dans le désert du Sahara… _» lâcha-t-il largement. San Gohan fut surpris, mais retourna à la télévision et aux aventures d'Henry et Thérèsa. Le frérot continuait ses 'iiiiiiiionnnnnnnn', ce qui commença à taper sur les nerfs de Trunks qui arriva vers le divan et dit nerveusement :

« Goten, tu prends à gauche à la prochaine dune de sable, y'a une _oasis_ ! Mais, par pitié, ARRETE ! » il se tourna vers Gohan et la télévision « et toi, coupe cette connerie, merde ! » cria-t-il. L'autre poussa sur un bouton de la télécommande mais se trompa et monta le son au lieu de le baisser, Trunks faillit exploser sous les rires de San Gohan :

« Pardon, pardon, je te jure que j'ai pas fais exprès ! » fit-il « regarde, je me rattrape… » et il coupa le son.

« Y'a des moments San Gohan où j'ai envie de te tuer et je ne sais pas pourquoi… » dit le fils de Végéta entre ses dents, Gohan éclata encore plus de rire. « Goten, je peux le tuer ? »

« Si tu y arrives, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients… » répondit l'autre dans un voix lente et plus ou moins détendue. L'autre n'arrêtait pas de rire, il ne pouvait plus se rasseoir. Goten fini par se crisper et commençait à transpirer. « Trunks, fais-le taire, tue-le, étrangle-le, fait ce que tu veux, mais _fais-le taire _! ». Son ami fit craquer ses doigts et s'approcha de San Gohan qui sentait venir.

« Non, non, arrête ! J'arrête, j'arrête, promis ! » il arrêta de rire « Mais... écoutez, arrêtez de penser que vous êtes en super saiyen ! ». Les deux autres le regardèrent sans comprendre.

« Quelqu'un peut mettre les nouvelles, s'il vous plaît ? » demanda Mady en entrant dans le salon en ajustant une pince à ses cheveux.

Gohan obéit et ralluma la télé sur le journal parlé.

« Notre ennemi naturel frappe encore ! Le feu s'est maintenant attaqué à une maison seule isolée près de la forêt, voici quelques images du sinistre désastre commenté par… »

« Il va falloir qu'on s'en aille… » lâcha lourdement San Gohan.

Son frère inspira et expira largement en découvrant sa maison d'enfance, à lui et à son frère, en feu à la télévision.

« Anh non ! J'ai passé mon enfance, moi, là-dedans ! » fit-il.

« Et, moi, tu crois que je l'ai pas passée là...? » répliqua son frère en soupirant calmement.

Le soir, Mady et Pan rentrèrent à la maison. Les trois autres étaient toujours en super saiyen: Goten, nerveux et crispé, assis à table, Gohan totalement détendu devant la télévision et Trunks, faisant les cent pas, très énervé.

« Ah ! Salut, vous avez passé une bonne journée ? » demanda Gohan en les voyant rentrer.

« Oh oui, ça a été… » répondit Mady, « le bébé a été sage ? »

Son beau-frère répondit positivement, sa fille vint le voir avec une mine toute triste. Elle lui tendit lentement un bout de papier. San Gohan le lut: c'était son interrogation et elle avait eu que quatre sur dix.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda-t-il, sans reproche dans la voix.

« Ben… C'est de la faute de Trunks ! Il est venu m'embêter! Et j'ai pas réussi à étudier consciencieusement. » expliqua-t-elle, toute triste. Trunks arriva, effaré.

« Comment ça, c'est de ma faute ? Je ne suis même pas venu te voir ! » lâcha-t-il hors de lui.

Les deux autres se tournèrent vers lui.

« Trunks, calme-toi… » supplia San Gohan.

« JE SUIS TRES CALME ! » hurla l'autre.

« Je… Je… Je vais craquer… Gohan… Trunks… Je vais perdre ma… » gémit Goten, quand ses cheveux commençaient à reprendre leur couleur noire. D'un coup, il se reprit et ses cheveux devinrent à nouveau blonds.

« Bravo! C'est bien, vous faites des efforts ! » félicita San Gohan, « c'est très difficile de rester en super saiyen au repos ! Mais je savais que vous seriez à la hauteur et si tout se passe bien, dans trois jours, vous serez apte à passer au niveau deux si mes calculs sont justes… »

&&&&&

Au dîner :

« Du plexis ? » s'étonna Trunks en prenant son verre vide devant les yeux. « Ce sont des verres en plexis ? »

« Oui ! » affirma Mady.

« Tu les as depuis quand ? »

« Aujourd'hui ! Quand j'ai vu que vous étiez dans un état surpuissant… J'ai pensé au plexis qui était 'incassable' »

« Mouais… La confiance règne quoi ! » conclut le président amèrement en déposant le verre sur la table

Goten et lui se mirent à faire comme s'ils boudaient en croisant les bras et en détournant la tête.

« Oh ! Vous allez pas faire la tête ! Je tiens à ma vaisselle, moi ! » se défendit Mady.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Yann était dans son lit depuis un petit bout de temps, Pan sortit de la salle de bain en robe de nuit, prête à aller se coucher.

« Bonne nuit papa » fit-elle en embrassant son père sur la joue, « Bonsoir Trunks » elle embrassa Trunks, elle fit pareil avec Goten et Mady et monta se coucher.

« Bon ! Si… Et si on jouait aux cartes ? » proposa Trunks après quelques minutes de silence.

« Pourquoi pas… » soupirèrent les trois autres.

&&&&&

Après une heure de jeu, très faible niveau action, Mady se leva.

« Bon… » bailla-t-elle, « Moi, je vais me coucher… Bonne nuit, les hommes ! » et elle monta se coucher.

« 'nuit.» répondirent Trunks et Goten d'un air las (ils sont comme ça depuis un bout de temps) tandis que Gohan disait le mot clairement.

&&&&&

Vers 01h00 du matin, les trois super saiyens étaient toujours à table, en train de jouer ( les deux "las" ayant repris plus ou moins du poil de la bête):

« Et… J'ai encore gagné… » lâcha Goten.

« Bien joué ! » félicita lourdement son frère.

« Mais comment tu fais ? T'as trafiqué le jeu ou quoi ? » demanda Trunks, vexé d'avoir perdu (c'est vraiment pas son jour…).

Gohan bailla longuement, « Je crois que je vais monter aussi… »

« Comment ça ? Ne me dis pas que t'es fatigué ! » s'exclamèrent Goten et Trunks ensemble.

« Si ! Vous faites ce que vous voulez, mais moi, je vais me coucher… », il se leva et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

« Moi aussi… » répliquèrent les deux autres quand leurs cheveux reprirent simultanément leur couleur normale. Gohan se retourna.

« Attendez… Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

« Ben, on va se coucher ! » répondit Goten en baillant « Oula... fatigué moi… »

« Oui, ça je sais, mais pourquoi votre énergie est-elle si basse ? »

« Parce qu'on est plus en super saiyen ! » lâcha Trunks.

« C'est bien ça qui me gène ! Reprenez votre aspect de super saiyen ! »

« Mais… Gohan, on va… Dormir… Et on ne sait pas dormir en… »

« Et alors ? Faites comme vous voulez mais niveau deux ou pas niveau deux, on va au tournois et je peux vous jurer que je ne vous ferai pas de cadeau si on se rencontre ! »

« Oui mais, on va quand même pas aller dormir en super saiyen ? » dit Goten.

« J'y compte bien ! »

« Anh non… » soupirèrent en chœur les deux autres. Ils s'observèrent tous les trois un moment, puis Goten et Trunks reprirent leur apparence de super saiyen.

« Et si votre énergie passe en dessous des 80 000 unités, je viens ! » menaça Gohan en finissant de grimper les marches.

« Et tu sais c'est quoi le pire dans tout ça, Goten ? » demanda Trunks une fois Gohan disparu.

« Non, quoi ? »

« C'est qu'on lui obéit ! »

« Il sait se faire obéir… Il tient ça de maman, sans doutes… »

Ils restèrent un moment sans bouger quand Trunks donna un petit coup dans l'épaule de Goten pour attirer son attention.

« Je te parie n'importe quoi qu'il ne dort pas ! On ne saurait pas dormir en super saiyen ! C'est impossible ! Y'a trop de pression à l'intérieur de soi ! Et puis, un saiyen dort très peu ! » fit-il.

« Mon père dormait parfois en super guerrier ! » répondit son copain.

« San Goku ? »

« Ben oui ! Et une fois, il m'a demandé d'essayer. Gohan à trouver l'expérience marrante, alors il a essayé aussi… Il a réussi mais pas moi… J'ai passé toute la nuit à fixer le plafond ! »

Trunks fit une moue bizarre en regardant son meilleur ami, « Je veux en avoir le cœur net ! Viens ! ». Ils montèrent à l'étage et Trunks ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'ami. Ils entrèrent en faisant le moins de bruit possible, Pan dormait à droite et San Gohan à gauche. Ils traversèrent la chambre et allèrent du côté où dormait le super saiyen.

« Il dort ? » demanda Trunks, tout bas. Goten approcha sa main du visage de son frère, la fit vaciller devant ses yeux.

« Oui, il dort, je peux te l'assurer » répondit-il tout bas lui aussi « Une explosion nucléaire ne le réveillerait pas ! »

« Je commence à m'habituer moi au super guerrier au repos… Pas toi ? »

« Si… ça commence à venir… Mais dormir comme ça, je ne saurais pas… »

« Il est peut-être bon comédien… ON VA FAIRE UN TEST ! » hurla Trunks. Pan se réveilla directement, mais Gohan, lui, se contenta de se retourner en gémissant.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… » fit-elle en voyant les deux autres, Goten mit nerveusement son doigt sur la bouche.

« Je sais ! » lâcha soudainement Trunks, « Il a dit qu'il viendrait si on redevenait normal, on va voir s'il réagit… »

« Trunks, je te vois venir… »

« Allez ! J'y vais ! C'est juste un test ! » doucement, ses cheveux reprirent leur allure habituelle. Gohan ouvrit rapidement les yeux et s'assit.

« AHH ! Il s'est réveillé, je le crois pas ! » dit Goten.

« Ca vous amuse de déranger les gens qui dorment ? » demanda San Gohan d'une voix endormie « Trunks, tes cheveux ! »

En moins de deux, Trunks se re transforma en super saiyen.

« Merci et bonne nuit ! » termina Gohan en se recouchant.

« Viens, on va essayer de dormir, ton frère est intouchable ! » lâcha Trunks en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Ils pouvaient toujours _essayer_ de dormir...


	6. un effort avant le tournois

Chapitre 6 : Un effort avant le tournois

Le lendemain matin, à table :

« Vous avez dormi ? » demanda San Gohan.

« Non ! » répondirent calmement les deux autres super saiyen en chœur.

« On y arrivera jamais… » ajouta Trunks

« Ca t'arrive d'être optimiste ? »

« Oui, mais pas dans ces cas-là ! »

**&&&&&**

Le jour suivant, toujours au matin :

« IL A DORMI ! » s'exclama Mady en tirant Goten vers la cuisine où les attendait les autres. « Il a somnolé et tout ! Je lui ai soulevé le bras et tout ! Bravo, mon chéri ! » et elle embrassa son mari.

Trunks hocha lourdement la tête de droite à gauche : « Pourquoi il me devance toujours ? ». Il se mit à compter sur ses doigts: « Il a été le premier à passer en super saiyen, il a été le premier à se marier, le premier à avoir un enfant, le premier à… » et il soupira en se levant, il ouvrit le frigo et prit une bouteille de lait.

« Eh ! Trunks, tu tiens la bouteille ! » s'exclama Pan.

« Ben oui et alors ? Hein ? Je tiens la bouteille ? Entière ! » se rendit-il compte en regardant la bouteille dans sa main, il porta sa main libre à ses cheveux toujours dressés. « Je métrise ! YOUPIIII ! » fit-il en sautant de joie, quand, tout à coup, la bouteille explosa. « Oups… Mer… » Il se retint pour ne pas perdre son sang froid.

« Bravo ! C'est normal qu'elle ait explosé, ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu as réussi ! » rassura Gohan.

« C'est vrai ? SUPER ! »

Les cheveux de San Gohan redevinrent noirs.

« On peut nous aussi ? » demandèrent les deux autres d'une même voix. Gohan leur répondit oui avec un hochement de tête et, dans un soufflement de soulagement, ils reprirent leur apparence normale. Trunks s'assit lourdement sur une chaise.

« Je me sens… Fatigué… » fit-il en s'affalant sur la table. Goten fit de même.

« Trunks… Goten… ? » appela Gohan. Il n'eut aucune réponse. « Ils se sont endormis… » en conclut-il.

Quelques heures plus tard, Mady et Pan étaient parties. Les trois autres s'entraînaient en super guerrier. Ils s'arrêtèrent un moment pour reprendre leur souffle.

« On a fait des progrès ? » demanda Goten.

« Oui, des fameux ! Bon… » répondit Gohan. Il ferma les yeux et serra les poings, il se concentra un moment, des éclairs se mirent à crépiter autour de lui et dans un grand cri, il se cambra en arrière et passa au niveau deux. Il baissa la tête, les sourcils froncés et un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. « On continue ? » demanda-t-il calmement. Sans attendre la réponse, il bondit sur eux et envoya Trunks valser dans le décor.

« T'es malade ! J'étais pas prêt ! » râla Trunks en se redressant du mieux qu'il le pu.

« L'ennemi n'attendra jamais que tu sois prêt pour t'enfoncer un poignard dans le dos ! ». Tout à coup, il se tourna vivement et envoya une boule de feu à Goten qui la retint avec énormément de difficultés. « Bien… Y'a du progrès ! Maintenant, attrape ça ! » et il lui envoya une série de quarante boules de feux, les unes à la suite des autres. Goten en évitait quelques unes, d'autres: il les paraient, mais au bout de la trentaine, il commença à fatiguer et la fin de la série explosa sur lui. Il se retrouva au sol.

« Gohan, faut de faire soigner ! On a pas idée d'envoyer une série de boules de feu comme ça… » gémit-il étendu au sol.

Trunks en profita, pendant que Gohan regardait l'état de son frère, pour sauter vers lui et lui donner un coup dans la nuque, mains jointes. Mais l'autre l'évita et effectua la même attaque sur Trunks et, contrairement à celui-ci, il ne le rata pas. Le jeune homme s'écrasa au sol.

« C'est pas juste ! Ce match est déloyal ! T'es en super saiyen deux ! » râla-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour y arriver ? » demanda le présumé super saiyen deux, toujours en hauteur.

« On le ferait si on pouvait ! » répliqua Goten en se redressant.

« Ah bon, et vous ne pouvez pas ? »

Goten ne répondit pas.

« Si, vous pouvez ! C'est uniquement une question de volonté ! »

« Mais, j'ai la volonté ! »

« On dirait pas ! »

Goten répondit d'un grognement de rage. Trunks, lui, se concentrait, il était toujours au sol, il se souleva sur un bras et continua de se concentrer. Il se concentrait tellement que quelques pierres cassées au sol se soulevèrent, toute son énergie augmenta d'un coup, tout son corps se figea et se crispa: il hurla. Il se projeta debout, les sourcils froncés, un petit sourire en coin et il s'élança sur San Gohan poing serrés en arrière, prêt à frapper. Gohan esquiva son poing, mais le rata aussi en voulant lui envoyé un coup dans le ventre. La lutte dura un moment, quand Trunks disparu pour reparaître derrière son adversaire et l'expédier au sol du tranchant de la main dans la nuque. Gohan ne s'avoua pas vaincu et arrêta sa chute, il remonta et commença un nouveau corps à corps avec Trunks. Bientôt, les coups ne suffirent plus, ils commencèrent à s'envoyer des boules d'énergie qui délabraient la pièce soit quand une boule toucha l'adversaire et l'expédiait contre un mur, soit quand l'adversaire l'évitait et qu'elle allait exploser sur le mur en question!

Goten contemplait la scène avec effroi, toute la pièce s'effritaient et elle se mit même à trembler alors que les deux combattants n'avaient pas l'air de se fatiguer ou de vouloir s'arrêter. Quand une boule de feu explosa à quelques centimètre de lui :

« Eh ! Oh ! Arrêtez, maintenant, c'est bon ! » cria-t-il. Mais cela ne suffit pas, Gohan et Trunks ne l'entendaient pas: « ARRETEZ ! ARRETEZ VOUS ENTENDEZ ? » fit-il encore plus fort. Ca ne marcha toujours pas. Gohan plaqua Trunks contre le mur tellement fort, que quand il repartit à l'attaque, on put voir les rayons du soleil, il y avait un trou !

« ARRETEZ, VOUS DELABREZ TOUTE LA PIECE, NOM DE DIEU ! » s'époumona Goten en se cambrant en arrière, un grand fluide énergétique l'entoura et il passa au niveau deux à son tour dans une belle explosion.

Les deux autres s'arrêtèrent, ils avaient entendu _cette fois_. Ils regardèrent Goten qui avait les yeux rouges de rage.

« Goten, ça va ? » demanda Gohan calmement.

« T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette… » ajouta Trunks, peu sur de lui.

« Regardez autour de vous, regardez ce que vous avez fait, bande d'abrutis ! » répliqua le frère de Gohan au bord de la crise de nerf.

Gohan et Trunks regardèrent autour d'eux et les dégâts qu'ils avaient causés. 

« Ah ouais… » fit l'aîné, gêné, une main derrière la nuque.

« D'accord… On y serait pas allé un peu fort ? » demanda Trunks d'un ton innocent.

« Non, A PEINE ! Je peux vous dire que vous allez TOUT réparer, est-ce clair ? » fit Goten fermement.

« Voyons le bon côté des choses… Vous êtes tous les deux passer au niveau deux… » lâcha Gohan, toujours coincé.

Trunks se tourna vivement vers lui et lui secoua les bras « Bien dis ! Bravo ! Voir le positif dans le négatif ! C'est une très grande philosophie ! Bien dis, bravo ! Goten, prend exemple ! Vois le bien dans le mal ! »

« Erreur… » répliqua Gohan tout bas entre ses dents.

« N'essayez pas de vous racheter, espèces de faux jetons ! ». Il se dirigea vers la sortie, ouvrit la porte et sortit. Trunks se précipita sur la porte se refermant. Goten la rouvrit, déposa brutalement une boite à outils, de quoi faire du ciment et de la peinture. « Regarde, je suis quand même gentil, vous auriez pu faire tout ça A LA MAIN ! » et il claqua la porte. Trunks tomba à genoux et se mit à taper dessus: « Pitié ! Goten ! Mon copain ! Mon copain de moi ! S'il te plaît ! » supplia-t-il.

« Trunks, ne casse pas la porte sinon tu devras la REPARER ! » menaça son "copain" de derrière la porte. Il cessa quand Gohan le rejoignit. Goten rouvrit une nouvelle fois la porte. « Ah ! San Gohan ! Si vous sortez de là, avec ou sans le déplacement instantané d'ailleurs, VOUS NE MANGEREZ PLUS PENDANT SIX MOIS ! ET VOUS FEREZ DE L'HYPOGLYCEMIE ! » et il claqua la porte une bonne fois pour toutes après avoir fait une horrible grimace. Parce qu'un saiyen faisant de l'hypoglycémie, c'était aussi grave qu'un humain ayant la rage.

« C'est pas si grave que ça… » tenta d'assurer Gohan. Il se tourna vers la pièce en piteuse état. « On a juste heu… La pièce à refaire… »

Commentaire(s)? critique(s)? laissez des reviews


	7. le tournois

enfin le chapitre 7! desolé pour le retard tout le monde mais j'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour l'ordi! mais maintenant c'est bon! alors bonne lecture!

Chapitre 7 : Le tournois

Trois mois passèrent, la pièce où s'entraînent les demi-sang avaient entièrement été reconstituée depuis longtemps et maintenant, Gohan et Trunks faisaient TRES attention à ne pas trop l'abîmer…

Le matin du tournois, ils mangeaient tout les trois goulûment.

« Moi, ch'e dis, five la bouffe ! » lâcha Goten la bouche pleine.

« Tout à fait d'accord ! » appuya Trunks en s'essuyant la bouche du revers de la main.

« Je peux sortir une connerie ? » demanda Gohan.

« Vas-y »

« On donne le mauvais exemple à Pan ! »

« En effet, c'est une grosse connerie ! » répliquèrent en chœur les deux autres. La fille les regardait manger.

« Vous êtes totalement ridicules… » fit-elle.

« Eh ! Ma petite, tu es sensée nous encourager ! » rappela Trunks.

« Non ! Je vais participer moi aussi ! Et je vais vous battre ! Mon père, peut-être pas, mais vous deux, je vous liquide ! »

« C'est ce qu'on verra ! » répondit son oncle.

« Et on dit que je suis charlatan… » soupira Trunks.

« Eh ! J'y pense ! C'est la première fois que je participe au tournois ! » lâcha Gohan.

« Non, deuxième fois… »

« Oui, mais, c'est la première fois sous mon vrai nom… »

« Et le Cell game ? T'en fais quoi ? »

« Ah oui… Mais, je parle de 'vrai' tournois… Et puis, ici, c'est pas notre ennemi qui l'organise et qui établit les règles ! »

« Ah ! A ce moment-là, c'est vrai… » dit Goten.

Mady arriva en courant les bras en l'air, habillé en touriste, avec T-shirt large, short en jeans, sandales et appareil photo.

« Alors, prêts les gars ? » fit-elle enthousiaste. Goten qui était en train de manger ses nouilles s'étouffa et se mit à tousser en gardant sa nourriture dans la bouche tandis que Trunks se mettait à lui donner des tapes dans le dos : « Tu craches ou t'avales ? Crache, avale ? Crache, avale ? et… Crache… ». L'autre reprit son souffle après avoir tout rejeter dans son bol.

« On y va ? » demanda encore sa femme sans faire attention à lui

« On a encore le temps, là, non… ? » se risqua San Gohan.

« NON ! On y va maintenant ! » répondit-elle, menaçante en prenant le bébé de son landau.

« C'est quand tu veux Mady… » répondit l'autre intimidé par le ton de la femme, elle lui mit la main sur l'épaule

« Accrochez-vous, tout le monde, on y va ! ». Ils s'accrochèrent tous, comme demandé, et disparurent.

Ils reparurent à l'accueil du tournois des arts martiaux.

« Bien joué, je suis venu avec mon bol ! » lâcha Trunks en tenant son bol entre les mains. Il alla vers une poubelle, l'ouvrit et jeta son bol dedans « C'est biodégradable ! »

« J'en doute tu sais… ! » fit Goten. Trunks répliqua d'un haussement d'épaule.

« Ah ! Un coiffeur ! Pan, viens ! Ils vont réparer mes bêtises ! A tout à l'heure ! » s'exclama Mady en attrapant la main de sa nièce et en partant avec elle et Yann.

Gohan s'approcha du guichet d'inscription

« Je voudrais quatre fiches d'inscription, s'il vous plaît » demanda-t-il. On lui tendit quatre fiches qu'il se mit à remplir.

« Attends… J'ai mal entendu là… » commença le PDG en s'approchant de San Gohan remplissant les fiches « Eh ! » appela-t-il fortement, « 'Monsieur, je fais des menaces', je croyais qu'on était inscrit à l'avance… »

L'autre tourna lentement la tête vers lui : « Si tu crois tout ce que je te dis… T'iras pas loin, mon p'tit pépère… »

« QUOI ? On n'était pas inscrit à l'avance ? » Gohan répondit par la négation « C'est écœurant ! »

« Hihihihi ! Je suis méchant, hein ? Tenez monsieur » fit-il en rendant les papiers.

« Mais que vois-je: monsieur San Gohan inscrivant sa petite fifille au tournois ! » ironisa C-18 en venant à lui.

« Mais, à la différence, papa vient avec ! » répondit-il sur le même ton qu'elle.

« Ah bon… Tu participes ? »

« Oui, ma tenue le prouve non ? »

« C'est la mort de tes parents qui t'as donné cette idée ? »

« Exact… »

Marron alla dire bonjour à Goten, quand Trunks vint les rejoindre :

« Tu sais pas quoi ? Ton frère nous a menti ! » lâcha-t-il à Goten sans se soucier de Marron.

« Comment ça ? »

« Il ne nous avait pas inscrits ! Il vient juste de le faire ! »

« Ah… Et alors ? Maintenant qu'on y est, on y va ! ». Cette remarque fit rire Marron, « ben, c'est vrai quoi ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Il se passe que Gohan a pété les plombs ! » répondit Trunks.

« Vous êtes tous seuls ? »

« Non, Pan, Yann et Mady sont avec nous » répondit Goten à la place de Trunks.

« Vous participez ? » demanda-t-elle ensuite.

« Ouais… » grommela Trunks, en fulminant de rage.

« Et toi, pourquoi t'es là ? » demanda Goten.

« Oh ! Ma mère ne participe pas, mais elle avait envie de venir pour voir qui participaient… »

&&&&&

Krillin alla voir sa femme et San Gohan.

« Gohan, toutes mes condoléances… Je suis franchement désolé et franchement triste… » fit-il d'une voix triste.

« Krillin, ne te fatigue pas ! Il a décidé de se venger ! » lâcha C18.

« Hein ? »

« Eh oui ! Ils vont regretter d'avoir réveiller la véritable nature de San Gohan ! » répliqua Gohan sûr de lui.

« Tu t'es entraîné ? » demanda C18.

Trunks revint vers eux.

« Tu fais des allés et retours tout le temps, c'est normal ? t'es stressé ? » demanda Gohan.

« Toi, le chasseur de psychopathes à la mords-moi le nœud qui m'a trahi, je ne te connais plus ! »

« Violent… » répliqua la cyborg « Dis, celui que tu ne connais plus, il s'est entraîné ? »

Trunks passa de Gohan à C18, et vice versa. « Lui ? Tu me demandes s'il s'est entraîné ? Mais il en a pas besoin, il a tout récupéré en deux secondes et, qu'il le croit ou non, il est capable de monter jusqu'au niveau trois ! »

« C'est vrai ? génial ! » s'exclama C18. « Je me réjouis de voir ça ! Il FAUT que je vois ça ! » elle se tourna vers le guichet « Je voudrais m'inscrire s'il vous plaît. »

« Quoi ? Tu… Tu vas t'inscrire ? » s'exclama Gohan.

« Mais oui ! Il faut que je me batte contre toi ! » répondit-il d'un ton des plus naturels du monde. Gohan était effaré. « Ah ! Krillin, tu va aller me chercher quelques vêtements plus confortables que les miens… Tu connais mes goûts hein ! » et elle le poussa vers une boutique de vêtements sans qu'il ne puisse rien dire.

Trunks partit à rire: « Ahaha ! C'est de ta faute ! Tans pis pour toi ! Et au fait, pourquoi tu veux participer à ce tournois ? Par entraînement, je sais, mais on peut le faire entre nous… C'est pour le fric ? »

« Non, si je l'ai tant mieux, je le donnerais à des bonnes œuvres… J'en ai pas besoin, j'ai ma p'tite tirelire ou ma p'tite banque personnelle… » ironisa-t-il en tapant dans le dos de Trunks.

« Tu rigoles j'espère… »

« Ouais, c'est drôle, hein ? »

« Hilarant… »

« Bon ! Goten, Marron ! Venez, on y va ! » appela C18. Mady avec Yann dans les bras, et Pan arrivèrent en courant et ils entrèrent juste au moment où Krillin revint avec les vêtements de sa femme. Elle le remercia et partit avec Goten, Trunks, Gohan et Pan vers les vestiaires pendant que les autres allaient dans les tribunes.

Comme à chaque fois, il y avait énormément de participants pour les éliminatoires, des petits, des gros, des femmes, des hommes, des enfants, il y en avait de toutes sortes. Ils prirent chacun un numéro.

« Anh non… C'est fou la chance que je peux avoir ces temps-ci… » fit Trunks, déconfit.

« Quoi ? » demanda Goten.

« 13 ! »

« ahh… Moi, 102… »

« Pourquoi on a des numéros si éloignés ? C'est dégouttant ! »

« Trunks, arrête un peu de râler ! » soupira San Gohan.

« Je râle pas ! »

&&&&&

Après quelques minutes le présentateur appela :

« Le numéro 47 et le numéro 48 sur le ring, s'il vous plaît »

Le numéro 47 était un humain tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, le numéro 48 aussi était un humain, mais un humain d'une grande force, à la peau basanée.

« Uub ! » s'exclamèrent Gohan, Goten et Trunks d'une même voix. En moins de deux, Uub gagna. Il remarqua les autres et alla vers eux.

« Bonjour » fit-il. Goten eut le réflexe de mettre sa main sur la bouche de Trunks pour l'empêcher de parler.

« Salut Uub, ça va ? » demanda Gohan.

« Oui, mais j'ai appris que San Goku était mort, c'est vrai ? »

Trunks se dégagea de la main de son ami : « Oui, avec des certains Végéta, Chichi et Bulma, mais ça, on s'en fout… Et Bra et Videl, mais on s'en fout aussi… » fit-il sarcastique.

« Vous êtes les derniers alors ? Je suis vraiment désolé… »

« Ouais... » continua Trunks avant que les autre ne puisse répondre « Mais, rassure-toi, le petit Gohan et son frérot Goten ont décidé de les 'venger' et moi, comme un imbécile, je les suis! »

« Bravo ! C'est bien d'être positif ! Bonne chance ! » termina Uub en s'en allant.

Ils le regardèrent partir calmement dans un grand silence.

« Lui, il vient pour l'argent… » fit San Goten au bout d'un moment.

« Ouais… » répondirent les deux autres.

« Papa, tu viens m'encourager, ça va être à moi… » lâcha Pan, anxieuse.

« Ouh… T'as l'air inquiète mais y'a pas de raison, ça ira… » la rassura son père en la voyant tortiller sa tenue.

« Mais, pourquoi y'a plus les punching-ball ! »

« Et c'est vrai ça, pourquoi on a remit l'ancien système ? »

« J'sais pas… Ca change à chaque tournois ! On perd énormément de temps à cause de ça… » répondit Goten. C18 était partie disputer son match, ils avaient convenu de se rejoindre plus tard.

« DERNIER APPEL : LE NUMERO 13 EST APPELE AU PREMIER RING ! » hurla un arbitre.

« Ouais, ouais… Le voilà votre numéro 13… » râla Trunks en s'avançant « Pfff… Un numéro… Me voilà réduit à un numéro… Où va-t-on dans ce monde… ? » fit-il en avançant vers son ring en parlant à lui-même.

Gohan et Goten allèrent encourager Pan à son premier combat. Ensuite, ils allèrent faire les leurs, et enfin, tout le monde arriva au bout de la finale (Comment ça ? Vous en doutiez ? VOUS ETES SERIEUX !)

&&&&&

Trunks commença à sautiller sur place.

« Trunks, décontracte… » fit lentement Gohan pour le calmer.

« T'as besoin de pisser ? » demanda Goten, bêtement.

« Mais non, abruti ! Rien qu'à l'idée de me retrouver contre ton frère ou Uub, ça me rend malade ! T'as senti sa force ? Hein ? T'as senti sa force ? » s'excita Trunks.

« Oui, je l'ai sentie… » soupira l'autre.

« Monsieur Trunks » appela un arbitre.

« Hein ? C'est à moi ? C'est à moi d'aller chercher mon numéro ! » se rendit compte l'appelé.

« Oui… » soupirèrent les autres, lassés.

« Quelqu'un va le chercher pour moi, s'il vous plaît ? Pas Gohan, parce que je le hais, pas Goten, parce qu'il me porte la poisse, C18… Idem… Et Pan… Trop petite ! Donc… » il regarda autour de lui et tomba sur Uub. « Ah ! Uub ! Mon copain ! » il s'approcha de lui et le poussa vers la boite « Prend mon numéro ! Vite ! Et aie la main chanceuse ! Et pas de treize, hein ! »

« On que huit… » fit Uub

« Je sais, je suis pas complètement taré ! Pêche ! » ordonna-t-il nerveux. L'humain obéit et donna le papier à Trunks qui sauta de joie. « Le sept ! Il a pêché le sept ! » il se tourna vers l'arbitre « Combat quatre, je sais ! »

Gohan alla prendre son numéro et C18 vint tout de suite le rejoindre. « Combien ? »

« Six »

« T'as un adversaire ? »

« Non »

Sans répondre, elle alla vers l'urne : « Je voudrais le numéro cinq ! »

« Ah ! Ce sera le sort qui en décidera ! » répondit gaiement l'arbitre. La cyborg fronça les sourcils. Gohan vint vers elle, après avoir entendu sa requête.

« Je vous répète une dernière fois, je veux le numéro cinq pour me battre contre lui ! » Répéta-t-elle en pointant San Gohan.

« Allons, C18, n'insiste pas… Il a dit que tu ne pouvais pas choisir… » fit Gohan.

« Et moi, je dis que je peux ! »

« Désolé, mademoiselle, c'est le règlement… » rappela gentiment l'arbitre.

« Je suis mariée ! » fit-elle fermement.

« Allez, C18, prends ton numéro et on s'en va… Tu te battras contre moi, au prochain tour… » dit Gohan en tirant légèrement la cyborg par derrière.

« Non ! Je veux me battre MAINTENANT contre toi ! Donnez-moi le numéro cinq pour la dernière fois ! »

« Je vous le répète, c'est impossible ! »

« Et moi, je… » elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers celui contre qui elle voulait se battre. Il fronça les sourcils et ses yeux passèrent rapidement du noir au bleu/vert pour reprendre aussi vite leur couleur noire. C18 grogna.

« D'accord, d'accord ! Je capitule ! » râla-t-elle en plongeant sa main dans l'urne. Elle sortit sa main et un grand sourire orna son visage: « Cinq ! »

« Je ne te crois pas ! »

« Si, regarde ! » et elle lui mit le papier sous le nez.

« Anh non ! »

« J'aime bien le sort finalement ! » et elle s'en alla plus loin sous les yeux sidérés de San Gohan.

« Elle est contente de se battre contre ton frère ? » s'étonna Trunks en parlant à Goten.

« D'un côté, c'est peut-être bien pour nous ! Avec un peu de chance, il la laissera gagner parce que c'est une femme… » répondit Goten.

« Eh… Mais c'est très malin ce que tu viens de dire… »

« Eh ouais… » se venta l'autre.

« Dis… Tonton Goten… » appela Pan timidement.

« Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Pan ? »

« Il… Il est fort Uub ? »

Trunks et Goten se concertèrent du regard.

« Ton père ne t'a pas apprit à sentir les énergies ? » demanda Trunks.

« Si… C'est bien ça qui m'inquiète… »

« Ah… Ben oui… Il est fort… » lui avoua Trunks en essayant d'être le moins démoralisant possible.

« Anh… Je vais perdre, c'est certain… J'ai pas le dixième de sa force… »

« Non… Dis pas ça… Regarde, si ça se trouve, il va te laisser gagner parce que tu es une petite fille… »

« Je ne suis plus une PETITE fille… »

« Oui, enfin, il est peut-être galant aussi… »

« Ruhum… Trunks… Uub, lui, est venu pour les sous, pour nourrir sa famille, tu vois… » expliqua Goten à l'oreille de son ami.

« Mouais, c'est vrai… »

« Eh, Pan, je vais voir grand-père, tu viens avec moi ? » demanda Gohan en s'approchant

« Oui ! »

Il lui posa la main sur l'épaule, porta deux doigts à son front et disparu.

&&&&&

Satan regardait le panneau du tournois : « Ah ! Trunks et Goten ! Brrr… Et Pan, c'est normal… Et Uub aussi… Mais… QUOI ? C18 ! Ah… Quelle horreur… Et qui se bat contre elle? San Gohan ! »

« Oui ? » répliqua Gohan en entendant son nom. Mr. Satan sursauta et se tourna vivement.

« Go… Gohan… Tu m'as fais peur… »

« Désolé… »

« Comment vous êtes arrivés là ? »

« Déplacement instantanée… Oui, je sais l'utiliser ! »

« Bonjour grand-père ! » fit Pan, un peu plus gaie.

« Ahh, bonjour Pan, comment vas-tu ? » demanda son grand-père. « Pas trop triste ? »

« Non ! Papa les tuera ! » grogna-t-elle pleine de rage.

« Non Pan: ON les tuera ! » rectifia Gohan d'une voix plus froide que d'habitude.

« Ouais ! »

Satan releva la tête vers son père et recula soudainement. « Non… Gohan… Non… » gémit-il. « Je connais ce regard… Tu as exactement le même que quand tu te battais contre Cell, tu n'as plus dix ans… »

« Neuf ans… J'avais neuf ans, pas dix, du moins pas encore… J'étais plus jeune que Pan » rappela son beau-fils calmement.

« C'est pareil ! Mais, il n'y a PLUS de Cell, ni de Boo ! Ta femme et donc, ma fille, est morte dans un INCENDIE ! C'était donc un ACCIDENT ! Je sais que tu es malheureux ! Et moi aussi, je le suis ! J'ai perdu mon UNIQUE fille… »

« Ce n'était pas un accident ! Ils ont essayé de faire croire à un accident ! Je le sais… Fais-moi confiance… Ils essayent de nous tuer ! Et Pan est une des cibles ! Toi, je ne sais pas… Mais peut-être ! Tu as assisté à nos combats et tu es au courant de nos origines… »

« Tais-toi ! Je ne veux pas me faire tuer ! »

San Gohan serrait la main de sa fille de manière à lui prouver sa présence.

« Eh… T'as vu, y'a quelqu'un qui porte ton nom… » lâcha Mr. Satan après un moment de silence, ayant peur de la réaction. Gohan sourit doucement. « C'est toi ? Oh lala… San Gohan, tu as tellement… Changer… »

« Je sais. » se contenta-t-il de répondre. « Bon, ça va être l'heure du match de Pan, bye ! ». Il posa deux doigts sur son front et disparu.

Goten et Trunks regardaient attentivement le panneau de la 'finale' du tournois.

« Anh non ! Je me paye soit ton frère, soit C18… » se rendit compte Trunks.

« Mouais… Et moi je me prends Uub… » ajouta Goten. Ils soupirèrent. Uub vint les voir.

« Ca va être à moi… » fit-il avec une certaine anxiété dans la voix.

« Ouais… N'y va pas trop fort, hein… Pan est encore une enfant ! » rappela le PDG.

« Oui, je sais, mais à mon avis, ce ne sera pas si facile que ça quand même… C'est la petite fille de San Goku… Bonne chance à vous aussi ! » et il se dirigea vers la sortie des vestiaires.

« Ouais… » se contenta de répliquer le jeune père en continuant d'inspecter le panneau.

« T'as vu comme il nous a nargué ? » cracha Trunks, en sortant de ses gonds.

« Qui ? »

« Ben Uub ! »

« Ah… Tu crois ? »

« Ben oui ! Ce 'bonne chance à vous aussi' ça veut dire en fait 'profitez bien de votre prochain adversaire, je vais vous massacrer !' »

Goten ne put s'empêcher de rire. « Mais non ! Il est incapable de penser ça ! »

« Ah… Tu crois ? » répliqua Trunks en croisant les bras. « Et puis, après tout je m'en fous, c'est toi qui te le paye ! Finalement… J'ai du bol… C18 n'est venue ici que pour se battre contre San Gohan… S'il perd… Elle ne se battra peut-être même pas contre moi ! »

« Et si c'est Gohan qui gagne ? »

« Ne parle pas de malheur ! »

« Vous venez? Le match de Pan et Uub va commencer… Enfin, si ça vous intéresse… » lâcha C18 de l'extérieur. Ils la rejoignirent. Gohan donnait les dernières recommandations à sa fille avant son combat puis après lui avoir souhaité bon courage, il l'envoya vers la piste.

« On est tous avec toi ! » termina-t-il en élevant son pouce.

Elle se tourna une dernière fois, et les autres lui firent le même geste d'encouragement. Elle respira un bon coup et monta sur le ring. Il eut beaucoup d'acclamations dans les tribunes, Pan se tourna et vit sa tante crié en faisant gigotes son bébé pour montrer qu'il l'encourageait aussi. Elle se tourna enfin vers son adversaire et se mit en position.

« Ca va bientôt être à nous… » rappela C18 narquoise.

« Je sais… » soupira son adversaire.

« Et n'y vas pas doucement sous prétexte que je suis une femme ! Et je ne le suis même pas entièrement en plus… »

« Je sais ça aussi… »

« Je tenais à mettre les choses au point, c'est tout ! »

Le match commença, Pan passa à l'attaque, elle fonça sur lui à tout vitesse, le garçon l'évita facilement. Elle se retourna rapidement et refit la manœuvre, cette fois en incluant une série de coup de poings qui rata à chaque fois Uub. Elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. Uub, surprit par la dextérité de la fille, pensa qu'il valait mieux en finir vite, elle pouvait montrer son véritable visage. Alors, il lui envoya un coup de pied qui expédia Pan au sol.

« C'est mauvais… » gémit Goten en se tournant de façon à ne plus voir le terrain.

Pan se redressa immédiatement et repassa à l'attaque. Cette fois, elle le toucha à de multiples endroits, elle n'arrêta pas, elle attendait qu'il tombe.  
Au bout d'un moment, Uub en eut assez, elle frappait de plus en plus fort et il avait peur de perdre, alors il lui éjecta un grand coup de poing au menton qui l'envoya contre le mur des tribunes et la faire toucher le sol hors du ring.

« PAN ! » s'écria San Gohan en voyant sa fille tomber inconsciente.

« Pan est tombée hors du ring, la victoire revient donc à Uub ! » conclut l'arbitre. Le père de la gamine courut vers elle. Le gagnant du match se rendit compte qu'il y était allé beaucoup trop fort. Il s'approcha de Gohan qui souleva doucement la tête de sa fille évanouie, il tourna des yeux vers le terrien.

« T'es fou ou quoi! T'aurais pu la tuer! » hurla-t-il plein de rage.

« Dé… Désolé… » bafouilla Uub. « Je ne savais pas… Désolé… Franchement, je ne voulais pas… » Il se mit à trembler. « Je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal ! » acheva-t-il plein de sincérité.

Gohan se calma et le regarda. « Non… C'est moi, désolé de m'être emporté… Mais, je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Pan est la dernière chose qui compte réellement pour moi et je ne veux pas qui lui arrive malheurs… »

« Je comprends… »

Une civière arriva et deux hommes transportèrent Pan quand l'enfant se réveilla, elle éleva un bras vers son père. « Papa… » gémit-elle. Il voulut aller avec elle mais...

« Le deuxième match va bientôt commencer ! » annonça l'arbitre.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais avec elle ! » dit Trunks « Toi, regarde Goten et va faire ton match, quand ce sera fini, tu viendras me voir »

« Merci, Trunks »

« Non, c'est rien, bon combat ! » puis il se tourna et trottina rejoindre Pan et les infirmiers.

Le combat de Goten fut rapide et bref, il n'avait pas envie de chipoter. Mady se leva et souleva Yann au-dessus d'elle. « Ouai ! Bravo papa qu'on dit ! »  
Goten leur sourit et rentra dans les vestiaires après que l'arbitre l'ai déclaré vainqueur.

Gohan monta sur le ring devant C18 qui était déjà prête.

Le combat avait commencé depuis quelque minutes et aucun des deux adversaires n'avaient bougés.

« Bon… Gohan, t'attends quoi, la chute des feuilles ? » demanda C18.

« J'attends que tu attaques… » répondit-il calmement.

« Comme moi… »

« Je n'attaquerais pas en premier si c'est ça que tu attends… »

« J'ai compris… Attention ! » et elle bondit sur lui et se mit à essayer de le frapper de ses poings, mais il évitait à chaque fois.

« Grrr ! On dirait que tu ne me prends pas au sérieux ! »

« Je n'aime pas me bastonner avec une femme et surtout pas la battre. »

« Eh ben ! JE NE SUIS PAS ENTIEREMENT UNE FEMME ! Je suis une 'boite de conserve' comme dirait Végéta ! »

« Ah non… N'inclus pas Végéta dans nos histoire s'il te plaît… » répliqua son adversaire ironique et il rit en voyant la mine irritée de C18.

« Transforme-toi en super saiyen ! J'en ai marre ! » elle commençait à s'énerver. « Et va jusqu'au niveau trois ! »

« Mais, je… » il soupira. Ça ne servait à rien… Il ne croyait pas qu'il était capable de grimper jusqu'à ce niveau de puissance, Végéta n'y était jamais arrivé, alors pourquoi lui ? « D'accord… Je me transforme… » décida-t-il enfin, il regarda autour de lui, sourit sournoisement puis, tout à coup, ses cheveux noirs devinrent blonds. « Voilà, contente ? »

« T'es encore qu'au niveau un ! »

Il soupira une nouvelle fois, il regarda une nouvelle fois les tribunes, tout le public le regardaient avec des yeux ronds et commençaient déjà à s'inquiéter… Encore un de ces 'dingues' aux supers pouvoirs 'magiques'. Satan le regardait d'en haut effaré. Allait-il osé passer au niveau deux ?

« J'attends… » continua C18.

« J'ai compris le message… J'espère que tu t'es bien amusée chère C18… » répondit Gohan, sournois. La cyborg ne comprit pas, mais il devait préparer quelque chose… Soudain, il se cambra vite fait en arrière, passa au niveau deux puis se propulsa sur elle et l'attrapa à la gorge.

« Ah… Je… Je ne t'ai pas vu venir… » lâcha-t-elle surprise. Le super saiyen deux la souleva du sol et la suspendit en-dehors du ring et la laissa tomber sur le sol.

« C'est dégouttant ! » cracha-t-elle.

« Je savais que je ne pourrais pas t'avoir à l'épuisement, alors, pour ne pas en avoir pour toute la journée et toute la nuit, valait mieux t'expédier hors du ring… »

« C18 est tombée du ring, San Gohan est donc déclaré vainqueur ! » annonça l'arbitre

« WAHOU ! » s'exclama Mady, dans les tribunes, en élevant Yann en l'air « Regarde ! C'est ton tonton ! Et puis maintenant, c'est à parrain ! Soit fier de les avoir dans ta famille ! Et un jour, tu seras aussi fort qu'eux ! »

San Gohan redevenu normal se posa devant C18 et lui tendit son bras pour la redresser. « Sans rancune ? ».

« Vire tes sales pattes ! » râla-t-elle en se redressant toute seule. L'autre croisa les bras.

« Eh ! Tu devrais être contente que je n'ai pas pu accéder à ta demande, tu n'as déjà rien su faire contre moi en super saiyen deux alors tu imagines si j'étais passé au trois ? »; _«_ _encore faut-il que j'y arrive...» _pensa-il.

C18 haussa les épaules et partit vers les tribunes pendant que Gohan partit rejoindre sa fille et Trunks qui étaient dans l'infirmerie.

Pan était toujours couchée, mais réveillée, Trunks était appuyé contre la table sur laquelle elle était étendue.

« Ah, zut, le voilà ! » fit Trunks tout bas, en faisant semblant d'être surpris.

« ça va Pan ? » demanda-t-il en s'approchant.

« Oui, ça va… » répondit-elle fatiguée.

« Y'a eu plus de peur que de mal ! » fit le président. « Tu tombes mal, elle allait justement me dire tes points faibles parce que je suppose que t'as gagné… »

« Et oui, j'ai gagné… » répondit Gohan en s'accroupissant au niveau de sa fille.

« Ouais, j'allais lui dire que tu n' avais pas de points faibles… » avoua Pan.

« Oh si que j'en ai… » soupira son père. Il leva les yeux vers Trunks: « Et toi, je t'interdis de faire exprès de perdre ! »

« D'accord… Ok… Je n'en avais pas du tout l'intention… », il passa une main dans ses cheveux et termina, ironique: « mon orgueil me l'en empêche »

« Permet-moi d'en douter… »

« C'est vrai que j'en ai eu l'idée… Mais bon… Je préfère souffrir peu de temps contre toi, à un niveau qui n'est pas ton niveau maximal, que contre toi, qui te venge en poussant ta colère et donc ta force au maximum ! Vois-tu ? »

Pan se redressa difficilement.

« Eh… Eh… Eh… Tu devrais peut-être encore te recoucher, non ? T'es pas encore rétablie… » fit Gohan en voulant la recoucher.

« Non, papa, ça va, je veux voir le combat de Trunks… » répondit-elle en se redressant complètement.

« Ok… On y va ! » capitula Gohan pendant que l'autre sortait de l'infirmerie.

« Papa, tu me portes ? » demanda Pan d'une petite voix. Il accepta et la porta dans ses bras en suivant Trunks. Ils sortirent de la salle d'infirmerie pour rejoindre les vestiaires.

Trunks ne perdit pas de temps et élimina son adversaire en deux temps, trois mouvements.

« Et maintenant, nous enchaînons directement avec les quarts de final ! » annonça l'arbitre.

Satan, toujours haut perché, commençait à sentir la peur montée… Les quatre combattants qu'il craignait le plus était en quart de finale! Enfin, Gohan le comprenait, c'était déjà un de moins… Trunks n'aura sûrement pas envie de se défouler sur lui, et il est riche, il n'a pas besoin de l'argent… donc ça va aussi… Goten, pareil, il le comprend aussi quelque part… Mais le plus à craindre était Uub… Il voulait gagner… Il fallait espérer que Goten soit plus fort que lui… Autant l'encourager

« VAS-Y GOTEN ! » hurla-t-il en se levant.

L'encourager sortit de son trou et regarda en l'air en mettant une main en visière. Un des 'garde du corps' de Mr. Satan vint lui dire que c'était la deuxième quart de finale, le match 'Goten VS Uub'. Il se rassit, gêné.

On annonça le match entre Trunks et San Gohan. Ce dernier fut le premier à monter sur le ring. L'autre se mit en face de lui, après avoir pris une grande respiration. Le match allait commencer…

« Que le match commence ! »

« Trunks… Pour une fois, je vais attaquer en premier… » proposa Gohan en se propulsant sur lui, pied en avant. Trunks réagit après un moment de surprise, il évita son pied en se poussant sur le côté. En rencontrant le sol, le pied de San Gohan fit une grande marque sur le sol, ce qui le surprit encore plus. Et son adversaire repartit à l'attaque, Trunks évitait ses coups du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Ils reculaient de plus en plus. Tout à coup, alors qu' il évitait encore un des poings de Gohan, il disparu pour réapparaître derrière lui. Il joignit ses mains et frappa Gohan à la nuque, juste avant qu'il ne se transforme en super saiyen. Trunks s'envola haut dans le ciel.

« Que ce passe-t-il ? Il semble que Trunks se soit… Envolé dans les airs ! » s'exclama l'arbitre.

San Gohan, redevenu normal, se redressa en frottant sa nuque. Il regarda en l'air et repéra Trunks. Il sourit de satisfaction. Une fois debout, il porta ses mains en coupe à sa hanche.

« Eh ! Trunks, attrape ça ! » cria-t-il. Et il envoya un kaméhaméa vers son adversaire. L'autre fut surpris, mais juste à temps, il se transforma en super saiyen et retenu la vague déferlante avec beaucoup de mal, mais il l'envoya dans l'univers.

« Ah, c'est comme ça, hein… ça, je le jure que tu vas me le payer… » marmonna-t-il. « Voilà ma réponse ! » cria-t-il en lui envoyant deux boules de feu des deux mains. Gohan ouvrit les yeux de stupeur en voyant les deux boules de feu foncées sur lui. Il passa le plus vite qu'il le put le niveau deux du super saiyen et détruit les deux attaques d'un rayon d'énergie. Au dessus, Trunks pensait qu'il l'avait bien eu. Gohan apparut devant lui.

« T'es pas un peu malade, non ? Tu aurais pu tuer tous ces pauvres gens ! T'es inconscient ou quoi ? » fit-il en croisant les bras.

« Quoi ? Je te signale que c'est toi qui a commencé avec ton kaméhaméa ! »

« Oui, mais tu étais en l'air ! Et je savais que t'étais pas assez débile pour me renvoyer mon attaque ! »

« Huh ! C'est la meilleure, ça ! C'est de ma faute alors ? »

« Oui ! »

Trunks croisa les bras et haussa les épaules, visiblement vexé. « Bon, on reprend le combat ou on continue de discuter ? »

« C'est quand tu veux ! »

Ils se remirent en position, toujours au dessus du sol. Alors qu'ils allaient reprendre le combat, ils entendirent des cris de détresse venant du public.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? On est pas en super saiyen ! » lâcha bêtement Trunks.

Une silhouette noire se matérialisa derrière lui. « Trunks, derrière toi ! » s'écria San Gohan. Il se tourna et Gohan lui agrippa le bras et disparu grâce au déplacement instantané au moment ou la _chose_ en question allait transpercer Trunks.

Ils réapparurent au sol devant les tribunes.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » bafouilla Trunks, chamboulé.

« On veut nous assassiner… Et ils ont failli t'avoir… »

« Hein ? Tu rigoles ? J'ai rien senti ! »

« Moi non plus, je te rassure… »

« Ah bon… C'est sensé être rassurant… ? »

« En principe… »

Ils regardèrent autour d'eux, tous les gens se sauvaient en courant: c'était la cohue ! Un peu partout, il y avait au moins une personne vétue de noir.

« J'en compte plus ou moins dix par là… » fit San Gohan sans perdre son calme.

« Pareil de l'autre côté… » répondit Trunks, plus tendu.

« Regarde bien partout autour de toi, tout le temps, une seconde d'inattention peut te coûter la vie… »

« Ouais… »

Goten accourut en tirant Pan par la main.

« On a essayé de nous tuer ! » lâcha-t-il stressé.

« Moi aussi, on a failli me transformer en passoire ! » répliqua son ami dans le même état que lui.

« Méfiez-vous… Ils camouflent leur énergie… » dit Gohan en regardant partout autour de lui.

« Comme si on avait pas remarqué ! » répliquèrent les deux autres.

« Papa… Je ne me sens pas bien… Pas bien du tout… » fit Pan accrochée à la main de son oncle. Goten lui mit la main sur le front.

« Elle est bouillante »

Gohan prit sa fille et essaya de calculer à peu près sa température. « Elle a au moins quarante, ça c'est certain… Je vais la mettre à l'abri… »

« AHH ! A L'AIDE, AU SECOURS ! » cria Mr. Satan du haut de son perchoir.

« Anh non… » soupira San Gohan.

« T'inquiète, j'y vais, occupe-toi de Pan ! » lui assura Trunks en s'envolant vers le 'Champion du monde des arts martiaux'.

Un homme en noir était devant Satan, les mains en l'air, tenant un couteau près à le tuer!

« Laissez-le ! Il n'est pas saiyen ! » fit Trunks en sautant sur le faiseur de trouble, pied en avant. Par quelque chose d'extraordinaire, il passa au travers et atterrit au sol, sans autres problèmes. Il se retourna stupéfait au moment où l'homme, si c'est un homme… transperçait le père de Videl. Ce dernier hurla d'agonie avant de mourir.

« Un de ces jours, je t'aurais, demi-sang… » grinça le meurtrier en disparaissant.

Trunks tomba à genoux en se demandant ce qui s'était passé… Gohan apparut derrière lui en tenant toujours Pan sur son épaule.

« Trunks, c'est une catastrophe ! Gyumao, mon grand-père s'est fait tué aussi… Et… Satan ! » s'exclama Gohan.

« Oui, je sais, pardonne-moi… Mais, quand j'ai essayé de l'attaquer... Je suis passé au travers ! » fit Trunks, toujours au sol. Leurs regards se croisèrent.

« Mes grands-parents ! » s'exclama le demi saiyen au sol en se redressant.

« Ils nous veulent tous ! » ragea l'autre. « Trunks, je suis désolé de te planter là mais Pan ne va vraiment pas bien ! J'ai voulu l'amener à mon grand-père et je n'ai pas pu vu que son énergie avait disparu, c'est comme ça que j'ai découvert qu'il était mort. »

« Ok… »

En bas, un des hommes en noir regardait la scène. « Eh ! Oh ! » lâcha-t-il « Il y a des humains _amis_ avec eux ! Il faut aussi les tuer ! TUER-LES TOUS ! ». Les hommes en noir commencèrent même à s'en prendre aux humains.Il eut deux fois plus d'excitation dans la population.

&&&&&

Goten errait entre les gens, essayant de ne pas trop se faire remarquer. En entendant l'annonce de l'ennemi, il eut soudain un flash dans sa tête.

« Mady! Yann! » s'exclama-t-il. « Il faut que je les retrouve ! », il se mit à chercher partout mais ne trouva personne dans la masse. Il se résigna alors à s'envoler, quitte à se faire remarquer !

C18 s'arrêta soudainement. « Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'on fuit ? » demanda-t-elle, exaspérée.

« Heu… » fit Krillin, un peu perdu. Sa femme se tourna et partit dans l'autre direction.

« Maman, où vas-tu ? » questionna sa fille.

« Je vais leur montrer ce qu'une boite de conserve sait faire ! »

« Elle a pété les plombs » soupira Marron. « Gohan a du la frapper trop fort ! Maman, reviens ! »

Elle ne l'écouta pas et continua son chemin. Krillin tira le bras de sa fille en lui disant que sa mère était une véritable tête de mule et qu'elle savait toujours se sortir de toutes les situations. Goten repéra C18 et sauta devant elle.

« C18 ! Sais-tu où se trouve Mady ? »

« Non ! Je ne sais pas où est ta femme ! » répondit-elle impatiente.

« Comment ça ? Elle était avec vous ! » s'énerva-t-il.

« Je sais, mais elle était allée changer Yann ! Il avait fait dans ses couches ! » répliqua-t-elle avec un air de dégoût.

Goten soupira et prit congé d'elle. Il courut en vitesse vers les toilettes. Sans réfléchir, il entra dans les toilettes des femmes. Les femmes présentes dans les toilettes commencèrent à hurler.

« Ahhh ! Un pervers ! »

« Un obsédé ! »

Goten ne fit pas attention et commença à chercher Mady des yeux. Les cris ne cessèrent pas.

« La ferme ! » fit-il. « Vos gueules, d'accord ? Je ne suis ni un pervers ni un obsédé et encore moins un violeur ! Je cherche ma femme ! Alors FERMEZ-LA ! », (oula, violent…) il bousculait tout le monde et cherchait sa compagne et son bébé dans les vastes toilettes. Il s'accroupit et regarda en-dessous des cabines.

« Mais merde! Y'a pas d'endroits pour changer les bébés ici ? » demanda-t-il au bord de la crise de nerf. Les femmes le regardaient, apeurées. « Par pitié… Répondez-moi, ma femme va se faire tuer… » ajouta-t-il suppliant.

« Là… » fit l'une des dames en pointant une porte derrière elle. « C'est là où on peut changer les bébés… »

« Merci ! ». Il se précipita vers la porte, qui était close. Il s'énerva et d'un coup, la cassa et vit que la pièce était vide. Il soupira et pressa les yeux en glissant sur les genoux.

« Madyyyyyyyyyyy………. » fit-il plein de désespoir. « Yann……… Mais où êtes-vous…………… ». Il se mit à pleurer carrément. Il eut un très lourd silence dans la pièce. Quand soudain, il se leva, sécha ses larmes et sortit en courant. Il se stoppa et regarda autour de lui, il ne restait presque plus personne. Par instinct, il se tourna et se transforma soudainement en super saiyen et partit une nouvelle fois en courant.

Mady serra son bébé contre elle, recula une nouvelle fois et se cogna au mur… Ils étaient trois en face d'elle, trois hommes en noir… Ils la coinçaient ! Ils ne se pressaient pas, ils savaient qu'ils allaient l'avoir ! La femme était terrifiée, elle serrait Yann contre elle, celui-ci se mit à pleurer. Sa mère pressa les yeux mais aucune larme ne sortit. Les hommes s'approchèrent encore et l'un deux brandit un couteau. Mady se laissa glisser, accroupie contre le mur et pétrifiée. Elle allait se faire tuer… Tout à coup, un énorme rayon d'énergie balaya les trois hommes en noir.

« JE VOUS INTERDIS DE LA TOUCHER ! » hurla San Goten, les bras toujours tendus, les mains en coupe, devant lui.

Mady ouvrit légèrement les yeux et se relâcha, soulagée. Goten se précipita vers elle. Elle se leva, aidée de son mari, celui-ci la serra contre lui et elle se mit à pleurer dans ses bras.

« Chuut… C'est fini… » la rassura-t-il.

« Goten, j'ai eu si peur… » pleura-t-elle.

Il la serra encore une fois, puis la décolla tout en continuant de serrer sa main pour lui montrer sa présence.

« Et le bébé ? » demanda-t-il. « Il va bien ? »

« Oui. »

Il prit le bébé et le serra contre lui. Mady se sépara un peu de son mari mais Goten la rattrapa.

« Non, reste près de moi… » fit Goten en déposant la main de sa femme sur son torse. Mady hocha la tête en approbation et se serra contre lui.

« On va rentrer… Ok ? » demanda une nouvelle fois Goten.

Mady esquissa et s'accrocha au chandail de son mari et il s'envola.

&&&&&

Une fille courait à toutes jambes, un homme en noir la poursuivait. Elle avait à peu près la même taille que Mady. Elle avait les cheveux blonds foncés retenu par une pince brune. Elle se tourna, mais se trébucha et s'écroula au sol. Il s'apprêtait à la tuer, malgré le fait qu'elle n'était pas saiyenne… Trunks surgit entre lui et la fille, en "mode" normal.

« Qu'est-ce que vous vous apprêtiez à faire ? » demanda-t-il menaçant. « Je croyais que vous vouliez tuer les saiyens ! Alors, ne tuez pas les humains ! Ils n'ont rien avoir avec nous ! » puis il hurla en se transformant en super saiyen et il envoya valsé le malfaiteur. Il reprit ses cheveux lavandes et se tourna vers la fille.

« Ca va ? Il ne vous à pas fait de mal ? »

« Non, merci… »

« De rien, c'était tout naturel ! Partez maintenant… »

« D'accord ! Encore merci », elle se releva et partit en courant.

Le tournois fut interrompu alors que la population fuyait en même tant que les quelques saiyens qui y étaient. Les hommes en noir ont, eux, fini par disparaître dans la nature...


	8. L'âme soeur

Chapitre 8 : L'âme sœur

Le lendemain du tournois, chez San Goten...

« 'Plus de cent morts ont été retrouvé au tournois des arts martiaux en comptant une grande partie des spectateurs. Mr. Satan, notre grand champion, fait partie des victimes. Aussi, nous avons retrouvé dernièrement les corps du Dr. Brief et de sa femme dans les décombres de la Capsule Corporation. En effet, après la fille, Bulma, et la petite fille, Bra, ce fut le tour des parents ! Est-ce que notre nouveau président s'est aussi fait assassiner… ? » lut Goten, rapidement dans le journal.

« Arrête, t'en rajoute là ! » fit Trunks.

« Mais non ! C'est écrit noir sur blanc ! ».

Gohan descendit les escaliers lourdement.

« Alors, comment elle va ? » demanda Trunks.

« Ca va, elle n'a rien de bien grave, sa température a baissé, elle se repose… » répondit-il.

« Et tu devrais en faire autant… ».

« Mais non… ».

« Mais si… » imita Goten, « T'es mort de fatigue ! Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! »

« Vous essayez de vous débarrassez de moi ou quoi ? »

« Oui, Gohan! T'as pas encore compris ? On attend que tu t'endormes pour te transpercer ! » répliqua Trunks, avec un genre disant qu'il racontait n'importe quoi. « En fait, je t'ai pas dis ? C'est moi le tueur ! Non, mais sérieusement, c'est dur à dire mais, t'es le meilleur élément et on a besoin de toi ! Et regarde-toi, t'as pas dormi de la nuit et ça se voit ! »

« Ok… Je capitule, je vais me reposer... Mais vous me réveillez dans une heure, d'accord ? »

« Oui, t'en fais pas ». Et il monta se reposer comme il venait de le dire.

« Bon… Je vais appeler ma secrétaire pour lui montrer que je suis bien vivant ! » fit Trunks en prenant son GSM.

« Pourquoi ta secrétaire ? Elle est jolie ? » demanda Goten.

« Elle est deux fois comme moi, un mètre quatre-vingt, cent kilos, tu vois le genre quoi… »

« Wa… La moitié de Mady… Même pas »

« Mady, tu fais cinquante kilos ? » demanda Trunks en se tournant vers la femme de son meilleur ami.

« Quarante-quatre… » rectifia la femme de Goten.

« Eh ! T'es vachement en insuffisance de poids ! ».

« Je sais… ».

Le président revint à ses affaires, il poussa sur quelques touches et porta le combiné à son oreille.

« Allô ? Bureau du président. » fit une voix féminine.

« Allô, oui, c'est moi, Mme… »

« M. Le président ? » le coupa la femme.

« Oui… Vous devez commencer à connaître ma voix maintenant, non… ? Mais par contre la vôtre, Madame Chizuka… »

« Ah non, ce n'est pas Madame Chizuka, c'est sa nièce ! »

« Ahhh… Ca explique tout… Et vous avez son téléphone ? »

« Oui, je fais un stage de secrétariat… »

« Aha… »

« Ah ! A propos… J'ai… J'ai un dossier que… Que je dois vous… Vous remettre de toutes urgences… Il est où… Heu... Ah, le voilà ! Voilà, je l'ai en main ! »

« Calmez-vous… Je vous sens toute stressée… Du calme… Je ne mange personne… »

« Non… Non, je sais, je sais ! Bon, comment on va faire ? »

« C'est très simple… On se donne rendez-vous et vous me donnez le dossier… »

« Hein? Qui? Moi? »

« Oui. »

« Bon… Si vous voulez… »

« C'est pas si je veux, c'est comme ça ! »

« Ah, oui ! Bien sûr ! »

« Heu… Disons à 14h? Heu… Au café vers le centre ville, 'Palmer café', je crois… Table quatre»

« 14h ? C'est parfait ! Au revoir et à tout à l'heure ! »

« A tout à l'heure… » et il raccrocha.

&&&&&

Trois heures plus tard, Gohan descendit, pas trop de bonne humeur.

« Vous ne savez même plus compter jusqu'à un, ma parole ! »

« Quoi ? » demanda son frère, assis à table.

« Je vous avais dit de me réveiller après une heure ! Et j'ai dormi trois heures ! »

« Ecoute Gohan, on n'allait pas te réveiller comme ça ! »

« Si ! »

« Et puis, on ne récupère pas en dormant une heure ! » s'interposa Trunks.

« C'est vrai ça ! Maintenant, tu as récupéré parce que tu t'es réveillé par toi-même ! » appuya Goten.

« Mouais… »

Trunks remit son col de chemise convenablement. Il était habillé d'un T-shirt blanc, chemise verte au-dessus et jeans bleu. « Bon, j'y vais, il va être deux heures. Vous n'aurez qu'à venir me rejoindre, pour prendre l'air par exemple ! Et Gohan, met autre chose qu'une tenue de combat pour une fois… »

« Ouais… Je ne suis pas encore complètement débile ! Je vais pas me balader en tenue de combat dans les rues ! »

« On se sait jamais, il se passe tellement de choses dans ta tête, tu as tellement changé qu'on ne sait plus quoi penser ! »

« Si ça se trouve, il va refaire pousser sa queue… » lâcha Goten pour lui-même.

« Eh… C'est pas une mauvaise idée… » songea son frère ainé.

« HEIN ? » s'exclamèrent les deux autres en chœur. Gohan se mit à rire voyant la réaction qu'a provoqué sa remarque.

« Mais vous croyez vraiment tout ce que je vous dis! Je rigole, je ne suis pas fou ! »

Les autres soufflèrent de soulagement. « Bon, à tout à l'heure, je vais être en retard ! » fit Trunks en sortant.

&&&&&

Il arriva au lieu du rendez-vous légèrement en retard. Il entra dans le café et repéra la table quatre. Il fut surpris en voyant qui y était attablée. C'était la fille qu'il avait sauvé la veille, après le tournois. Il s'approcha d'elle.

« Vous êtes la nièce de ma secrétaire ? » demanda-t-il à la jeune fille qui écrivait. Elle releva la tête et eut un sursaut.

« Vous… Je… M… Monsieur le président ? » bafouilla-t-elle en se levant maladroitement.

« Oui, du calme, vous n'êtes pas obligée de vous lever comme ça… »

Elle se rassit en vitesse tandis que Trunks s'assit en face d'elle.

« Il… Il me semblait bien que je vous avais déjà vu quelque part… » fit-elle nerveusement.

« Oui, désolé d'être en retard… »

« Non… Non, c'est pas grave… Je viens d'arrivé, j'ai le dossier, tenez… », elle prit vite son sac et en sortit le dossier et le donna au jeune PDG. Trunks prit le dossier en fixant la stagiaire. Elle était très nerveuse, alors il lui fit un petit sourire, histoire de la rassurer (en tout cas, c'est pas réussi), et ouvrit doucement le dossier. Il leva encore une fois les yeux sur elle, toujours avec un petit sourire.

« Il est complet ? » demanda-t-il enfin.

« Le dossier ? Oui, oui ! Enfin, j'espère… C'est tout ce qu'on a pu sauver… » répondit-elle. Trunks fit un signe d'approbation en montrant par la même occasion qu'il avait compris.

« C'est parfait ! Vous avez fait du très bon boulot, félicitations ! » dit encore Trunks en finissant la lecture du dossier.

« C'est vrai ? Vous trouvez vraiment ? »

« Je dis toujours ce que je pense… », il lui sourit, « Tenez, je vous le rends… C'est idiot, mais j'ai oublié de prendre un sac… ». Il referma le dossier et le rendit à la fille. « Quel est votre prénom ? »

« Tracy… » répondit-elle en rangeant le dossier dans son sac.

« Moi, c'est Trunks. »

Elle sourit, rassembla ses affaires et se leva. « M. Le président, je ne vais pas vous ennuyez plus longtemps… »

« Non, attendez… » l'arrêta-t-il en la retenant. « Vous me devez une faveur, je vous ai sauvé la vie, non? »

Elle se tourna et attendit la demande, anxieuse.

« Je vous offre un verre ? »

« Si vous voulez… » accepta-t-elle en se rasseyant.

« Et vous prenez ? »

« Heu… De l'eau plate »

« De l'eau plate ? », il pris une mine renfrognée, « Prenez de l'eau du robinet, c'est encore moins cher: c'est gratuit… » répliqua-t-il ironique. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'allez pas me ruiner. » Elle était extrêmement gênée.

« Bon… Alors un jus d'orange… »

« C'est déjà mieux… » il sourit, puis se tourna, appela une serveuse et commanda deux jus d'orange. La serveuse leur servit leurs verres. Tracy but un petit coup, Trunks la suivit en la fixant et finit par soupirer.

« Dites… Je vous intimide tant que ça ou vous n'avez pas remarqué que je vous draguais ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, mais rougit légèrement. A la tête qu'elle faisait, Trunks se sentit un peu ridicule.

« Je suis si mauvais dragueur que ça… ? » fit-il, légèrement exaspéré.

Elle rit un peu. « Non. » répondit-elle.

« Ah ! Alors, ça marche un peu, ça me rassure… »

Ils finirent de boire. Trunks paya et ils sortirent du café.

« Comme ça marche, je vais continuer alors… D'abord… Si on se tutoyait ? »

« Oh… Je ne me le permettrais pas… Monsieur… »

« Ok… Vous avez raison… Vous ne pouvez pas tutoyez le Président… »

Tracy fut comme soulagée.

« Mais ici, je suis en jeans, T-shirt ! Et vous n'avez qu'à penser que vous êtes avec un type qui vous drague tout simplement ! Et je vous ai sauvé la vie ! ( j'adore cet argument!) Vous me devez une faveur ! »

La fille fut abasourdie. « Mais, Monsieur… »

« Non ! "Trunks" ! Appelez-moi Trunks ! Pas Monsieur ! Et, par pitié, tutoyez-moi ! On doit avoir le même âge, non? Moi, c'est ce que je fais ! Je te tutoie ! »

« D'accord… Trunks »

« Génial ! Viens, on va aller se promener… Où tu veux ! »

« Heu… Je sais pas… »

« A la galerie commerciale, ça te dis ? »

« Si tu veux… »

Il lui agrippa les mains : « Non, c'est pas si _moi,_ je veux mais si _toi, _tu veux ! »

« Oui ! » lâcha-t-elle plus détendue et plus fort.

« OUI ! Vas-y, GUEULE ! WAIIIIIIII ! » hurla-t-il en élevant un poing en l'air. Tracy éclata de rire. « On se paye la gêne, mais on s'en fout ! Allez, viens ! » et il la tira vers la galerie commerçante. Ils marchaient calmement l'un à côté de l'autre, Tracy avait les bras le long du corps et Trunks, lui, les mains sur les hanches. Il laissa tomber ses bras, aussi le long du corps. Il approcha sa main de celle de Tracy. Elle se laissa faire et Trunks prit délicatement sa main dans la sienne.

Ils entrèrent, et passèrent devant les multiples magasins. Tracy s'arrêta devant une vitrine de magasin de vêtements.

« Tu veux rentrer ? » demanda Trunks en la voyant intéressée.

« Heu… Si tu veux… »

« Tu sais, comme tu l'as vu, je me bats… Et sans me vanter, je crois que je suis doué… »

« Oh, ça, oui alors! »

« Ouai, ben... Tu vois, j'aime bien les femmes dominantes, alors au lieu de dire "si tu veux", tu me tires par l'oreille et tu me dis 'Ohh ! Viens, on y va ! ' » imita-t-il.

« Heu… Ben, alors...Viens, on y va… » fit-elle amusée en le tirant légèrement vers le magasin mais pas par l'oreille. Tracy repéra un haut en velours noir avec un col à 'poils' blancs. Elle trouva sa taille, le prit et le mit devant Trunks.

« C'est pas trop mon style, tu sais… » fit-il bêtement en croyant qu'elle prenait ça pour lui.

« Ah non ! Ne t'en fais pas ! » répliqua-t-elle en retirant le vêtement. « C'est pour moi, je le regarde avec un peu de recul… ». Bien vite, elle repéra un pantalon blanc. « Oh ! Il est joli, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Si, même si je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire des critiques de mode… »

Tracy se mit à rire.

« Mais, je suis sérieux, c'est ça le pire ! » ajouta Trunks.

« Je peux aller les essayer, ça ne te dérange pas ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non, pas du tout ! Je t'attends » accepta-t-il en s'appuyant contre un mur à côté de la cabine où la stagiaire entra.

« Tiens… Comme on se retrouve… » fit une voix à côté de Trunks. Il tourna la tête et soupira en détournant la tête.

« Tamara… »

« T'es venu te rincer l'œil ? »

« Oui… C'est ça… Tam, faut arrêter la moquette ! » Il lui entoura les épaules et pointa un magasin de lingerie. « Les strings, c'est en face… ». Il se dégagea d'elle et croisa les bras.

« T'as toujours le mot pour rire… Ah ! Tiens, à propos, je te cherchais… » Elle prit son sac et sortit un bout de papier. « Tiens… ». Il haussa légèrement les épaules et les sourcils. « Allez ! ». Il se résigna, plus vite il lira son bout de papier, plus vite elle lui ficherait la paix ! Il déplia et lut le papier, une déclaration de divorce, il se mit à rigoler.

« Ahahaha ! Il a fini par te demander le divorce ! Il est moins idiot que je ne le pensais ! » se moqua-t-il en repliant le papier. « Tiens… Et tu lui présenteras mes félicitations. »

« Non, c'est moi qui ai demandé le divorce ! »

« Oh… T'en avais marre, il ne te servait plus à rien… ? »

« Non… Je l'ai quitté pour toi… »

« Quoi ? » sur un ton étonné et presque écoeuré.

« Excuse-moi de t'avoir insulter… Je ne sais plus me passer de toi… Je rêve de toi toutes les nuits… Je suis malheureuse depuis que je ne t'ai plus… » avoua-t-elle pleine de sincérité. Trunks l'observa un moment, elle avait la tête baissée, alors il lui sourit.

« C'est oublié… » fit-il enfin. Elle releva la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oui, moi aussi, je m'excuse de t'avoir dit toutes ces vilaines choses que je ne pensais pas vraiment… »

« C'est génial… Je suis heureuse de t'avoir retrouvée, Trunks… ». Elle lui prit une main et embrassa cette main. Il sourit une nouvelle fois et l'emmena hors du magasin.

« Où on va ? » demanda-t-elle gentiment.

« Dans un endroit un peu plus tranquille… »

Il l'emmena dans une allée déserte, ce qui le surprenait même si c'était ce qu'il cherchait. Tamarra s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça amoureusement. Il la recula doucement.

« Attends, pas trop vite… » fit-il. Elle fit la moue mais se serra quand même contre lui. « Regarde, tu vois ce pot de fleurs ? »

« Oui, et alors ? »

« Regarde comment tu vas devenir si tu ne me lâches pas _tout de suite_… » continua-t-il calmement. Il tendit sa main vers le pot, il envoya un rayon d'énergie sur le pot qui explosa en miles morceaux. Tamarra s'écarta de lui, toute éberluée.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Tu n'as pas regardé le tournois des arts martiaux ? »

« Non ! »

« C'est un tord… ». Il s'approcha lentement d'elle, elle reculait à chacun de ses pas. « C'était bien beau ce que tu m'as dis tout à l'heure… Dommage que je crois pas au Père Noël et que je sois très rancunier… » continua-t-il sur le même ton. « Vas-t-en ! » acheva-t-il sèchement. « Retourne dans ton bordel et trouve-toi un autre client ! »

« C'est dégueulasse ! » cria-t-elle et s'en alla en courant.

« Ouais, c'est peut-être dégueulasse, mais c'est comme ça ! » marmonna-t-il pour lui-même, puis il eut un petit sourire sournois « Je peux vraiment être méchant parfois… » et il se dépêcha de rejoindre Tracy.

Il rentra dans la magasin et Tracy courut vers lui, habillé des vêtements qu'elle voulait acheter.

« Ah ! Te voilà ! J'ai cru que tu m'avais laissée tomber… » fit-elle, soulagée.

« Mais non ! Ne t'en fais pas ! Je m'y prends autrement pour virer les filles ! Et j'ai pas envie de te virer, toi ! » répondit-il gentiment.

Elle sourit et fit un tour sur elle-même. « Tu me trouve comment ? »

« Superbe ! Ca te va très bien ! Tu as une taille parfaite ! »

« Arrête… J'ai de grosses cuisses… » marmonna-t-elle.

« Oh non ! Elles sont très bien ! Une vrai top modèle ! »

« C'est gentil. »

« Mais c'est surtout sincère ! »

Elle se remit à rire. « C'est incroyable ! On se connaît depuis une heure et on parle de mes cuisses ! J'ai l'impression de te connaître depuis toujours ! »

« C'est peut-être qu'on était destiné à nous rencontrer… »

Ils se regardèrent un moment. « Tu sais à quoi tu ressembles ? » fit Trunks.

« A quoi ? »

« A une _autruche_… » lâcha-t-il son menton dans une main. Tracy rit encore plus. « Non, mais c'est pas une insulte… »

« Oui, oui, je m'en doute, ahahahaha ». Il s'approcha-t-elle et commença à chipoter à son col.

« Quand je dis que tu ressembles à une autruche, c'est un belle autruche, hein ! Avec ses plumes, son bec et tout, hein… », il tira son col en la regardant dans les yeux « Une belle autruche… », il s'approcha encore en lui soulevant le menton. Elle se recula un peu en sachant parfaitement ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il en la voyant reculer.

« Je ne suis pas totalement contre, mais en public comme ça… » répondit-elle.

« Ah… Oui… Ben, alors, viens… » fit-il avec un énorme sourire. Il lui prit le bras et la tira vers une cabine d'essayage et ferma le rideau. « On va se demander ce qu'on fait, mais c'est pas grave… » il s'approcha de Tracy qui se laissa faire quand il l'embrassa.

« Wah… » fit-elle quand il la relâcha enfin.

« Hein ? »

« J'étais loin de m'attendre à ça… »

« Comment ça ? T'avais jamais embrasser un mec ? »

« Non… »

Trunks fut stupéfait. « T'as… T'as quel âge ? »

« Vingt-deux ans… »

« T'aime les hommes, hein ? »

« Oui ! Oui, je t'en fais pas ! » Le jeune PDG fut soulagé. « Sors, je vais me rhabiller ! »

Trunks fut surpris de nouveau, se regarda stupidement, lui et Tracy, et celle-ci se mit à rire: « Remettre mes vêtements normaux, je veux dire ! »

« Ahhh ! Faut le temps que ça tourne chez moi… » ironisa-t-il en sortant de la cabine. Bien vite, elle ressortit à son tour.

« Tu les prends ? » demanda Trunks.

« Oui, comme tu dis que ça me va bien, je vais les prendre. »

« Donne, je vais payer ! »

« Ah non, ça je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas abuser… »

« Allez, ça me fait plaisir de te faire plaisir ! Et je sais très bien que ça fait très plaisir à une fille de se faire offrir des choses, s'il te plaît……………… »

« Mais… Bon, d'accord ! » capitula-t-elle.

« Merci ! Je suis content, mon fric a servi à quelque chose aujourd'hui ! »

Il se dépêcha de payer puis ils sortirent du magasin, ils se tenaient à nouveau la main. Ils continuèrent leur route, quand :

« Trunks ! » appela Tamarra en courant derrière eux. L'appelé s'arrêta et soupira en reconnaissant cette voix.

« Quoi, encore ? T'en a pas eu assez ? » demanda-t-il désagréable en se retournant.

« Tu m'as vite remplacée… » remarqua-t-elle en pensant à Tracy.

« J'ai pas besoin de ta bénédiction ! »

« Tu vas l'abandonner en la traitant de garce et de salope comme moi ? Si je suis revenue, c'est que je te pardonne… Je te laisse une dernière chance, reviens avec moi ! »

« Ohh……. » fit-il d'un air hypocrite. « Tu me pardonne une nouvelle fois ? Oh… Tu peux pas savoir à quel point je suis soulagé ! »

« Avoir une relation avec un extra-terrestre, c'est intéressant… Il me semblait bien que c'était différent avec toi… Au fait, mademoiselle, vous êtes au courant que le garçon avec lequel vous sortez a de très grands pouvoirs ! Il n'est même pas humain ! »

« Oui, je le sais… » avoua-t-elle, intimidée par Tamarra.

« Ah ! T'es couillonnée, là ! » nargua Trunks en pointant Tamarra du doigt. Elle grogna de rage et serra les poings.

« Et ça ne vous dérange pas que si vous avez des enfants avec lui, ils ne seront pas humains ? »

« Des enfants ? » Tracy se mit à rougir.

« Tamarra, fous-lui la paix ! »

« Mais, il faut que je la mette un peu au courant ! Tu es un excellant amant, Trunks, mais tu ne vaux rien de plus ! »

Ce fut au tour du demi-sang de serrer les poings, il regarda autour de lui et par on ne sait quel chance, il repéra Gohan, Mady, Yann et Pan arriver à la table d'un café. Goten, un peu à la traîne, dansait ! Celui-ci prit sa femme par sa main libre, l'autre tenant le bébé, et se mit à danser avec elle.Une phrase traversa l'esprit de Trunks pendant un quart de seconde: "Mais à quoi il joue?"

« Tracy, tu vois le type qui danse avec la femme et le bébé, et bien, va les voir ! Ce sont des amis à moi. »

« Mais, et toi ? »

« Je reviens, j'ai juste un petit compte à réglé… Rien de grave… »

« Bon, d'accord, à tout à l'heure. » et elle partit en trottinant vers eux.

&&&&&

« Tonton Goten, arrête, t'es ridicule, tu nous fais honte ! » fit Pan en s'asseyant.

Il s'arrêta de danser et regarda sa nièce. « Toi, ça se voit que ça va mieux ! » fit-il sarcastique en s'asseyant en face d'elle.

« Huh ! Je me demande comment mon père a pu te supporter ! Et je me pose la même question avec Trunks et Mady ! Age mental: _zéro_ ! »

« Je pense la même chose pour toi ! Si j'étais ton père, je t'aurai déjà mis en pension ! Ou en école de redressement ! »

« Ah ouais… ? »

« OUAIS… ! »

Gohan et Mady soupirèrent. « Viens, Gohan, on s'en va, on va laisser les bébés se chamailler… ». Ils se levèrent et se mirent à marcher.

« REVENEZ ICI ! » crièrent d'une même voix Goten et Pan.

« D'accord, mais alors, vous arrêtez parce qu'on dirait deux imbéciles qui promènent leur garçon trisomique et leur fille cucul. » lâcha Gohan en se tournant. Les deux autres se turent de frustration.

« Bien joué ! Mais tu n'y es pas allé un petit peu fort ? Mon mari n'est pas trisomique… » fit Mady.

« Et ma fille n'est pas cucul, mais fallait que je dise quelque chose pour les faire taire ! »

« T'as raison ! Faut être bref ! Et c'est bien trouver ! ». Ils se ressayèrent.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? » demanda Gohan à Mady en voyant que les deux autres faisaient la tête.

« Oh oui… Heu… »

« Excusez-moi, vous êtes bien des amis de Trunks ? » demanda Tracy qui venait juste d'arriver.

« Ouais, pourquoi? Vous le connaissez ? » demanda enfin Goten.

« IL PARLE ! » s'exclamèrent son frère et sa femme.

« Ohh… _Il parle _! » répéta Goten, hypocrite. « C'est magnifique… »

« Dommage que ce ne soit pas pour dire des choses intelligentes… » répliqua Gohan.

« Si elle demande si nous sommes des amis de Trunks, c'est qu'elle le connaît, mon amour… » ajouta Mady.

« Vous avez décidé de me contredire à chaque fois que je dis une phrase ? »

« Ouais, c'était notre idée… » répondirent les deux autres.

« Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu… » rouspéta Goten.

« Il m'a demandé de vous rejoindre » apprit Tracy.

« Vous êtes sa petite amie ? » maugréa encore Goten.

« Heu… En… En quelques sortes… »

&&&&&

« Tamarra, qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? Tu vas me pourrir la vie encore longtemps ? » demanda Trunks, les bras croisés.

« Non… C'est juste que… »

« Abrège ! Accouche ! » coupa-t-il toujours désagréable.

« C'est juste que je me suis habituée à toi ! Je crois que je t'aime, Trunks… » avoua-t-elle en baissant la tête. Trunks fut surpris, on ne lui avait jamais dit une chose pareille… Il chercha son regard. Quand ils furent l'un en face de l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux, le fils de Végéta éclata d'un rire méchant et sans joie.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

« Je te retourne la question ! Mais tu sais ce qui est dommage, Tamarra ? C'est que _moi,_ je ne t'aime _pas_ ! Je l'ai cru pourtant ! Mais tu me fait de la peine ! Et puis… Tu m'aimes moi ou mon compte en banque ? »

« Oh ! Comment est-ce que tu peux dire ça ! C'est dégouttant ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend, nom de dieu ? T'as jamais été comme ça ! »

« Eh ben ! Que ce soit dégouttant, écœurant, juste, injuste, que tu m'aimes, que tu ne m'aimes pas, j'en ai rien à foutre ! Ca, fallait y penser avant ! Avant que tu n'insultes ce qu'il me reste de _ma famille _! Parce que moi, j'ai plus personne ! Ma mère, la seule personne qui m'aimait pour ce que j'étais, est morte ! Parce que toi, ton père te donnait peut-être des sous et des bisous pour acheter tes fringues, mais moi pas ! Parce que le mien, de père, je lui servait de punching-ball ou de souffre douleur ! Alors, insulter les seules personnes qui m'aiment vraiment, ça JE NE LE SUPPORTE PAS ! D'accord ? Alors, TU DEGAGES ! »

« Tu as tellement changé, avant, tu ne m'aurais jamais dis ça… »

« Non... J'ai toujours été comme ça... Mais, tu vois, ce même père était mon modèle ! Bien que je dise le contraire, quand il me disait 'viens Trunks, on va dans la salle d'entraînement' j'étais à la limite _content_ ! Même si je savais qu'un quart d'heure plus tard, j'allais me réveiller dans mon lit, complétement amoché ! A chaque fois qu'il s'occupait un peu de moi, j'étais content ! Alors, tu vois, 'Goten, le petit PD' et 'La carpette' sont les dernières personnes qui m'apprécient, les dernières personnes qui s'occupent de moi ! Les dernières personnes… Ce sont mes meilleurs amis ! Alors, toi, la petite salope de mes deux, tu te casses ! »

« Pourquoi tu viens de me raconter tout ça ? » demanda-t-elle sans faire attention à l'insulte.

« J'en sais rien figure toi ! Ca fait des années que je cherche à le dire ! BARRE-TOI ! » termina-t-il en hurlant. Tamarra recula, surprise, renifla, se tourna puis commença à s'en aller.

« T'en a pas fini avec moi ! » murmura-t-elle assez fort pour qu'il puisse l'entendre.

« 'Trunks, t'es qu'un sale con !' je sais ! » se moqua Trunks en imitant Tamarra. Elle se tourna une dernière fois, mais ne répliqua pas.

Trunks retourna vers ses amis. La situation n'avait pas trop évolué : Mady buvait un café, avec Yann sur une chaise haute à côté d'elle, Goten et Pan râlaient toujours, Tracy ne bougeait pas et ne parlait pas. Gohan, qui regardaient Goten et Pan, commença à rire progressivement sans raison apparente. Son petit frère tourna le tête vers lui.

« Et voilà qu'il se marre tout seul maintenant… Gohan… Tu sais qu'il n'y que les fous qui rient comme ça, bêtement ? Faut te faire soigner ! »

« Mais, c'est vous qui me faites rire, tous les deux, là… »

« J'ai raté quelque chose de drôle ? » demanda Trunks en voyant Gohan se tordre de rire.

« Non. » fit Pan, sans bouger.

« 'Non' » imita son père en articulant. Elle ne le regarda même pas. « Oh… Pan, je te taquine… »

Tracy ne put s'empêcher de rire en mettant sa main devant la bouche. « Excusez-moi… Vous êtes toujours comme ça ? »

« Non. » répondit Gohan en ne s'arrêtant pas de rire.

« Là, on est calme… » apprit Trunks, appuyé sur la chaise de son amie.

« Ah bon… hihihi »

« Oui, parce que d'habitude, c'est moi qui râle, Goten qui explique nos délires et qui se marre et Gohan qui fait la morale… »

« Et comment elle s'appelle, ta copine ? » demanda Pan.

« Ah, elle ne vous l'a pas dis… ? Elle s'appelle… ». Gohan manqua de tomber de sa chaise, tellement il riait, il se rattrapa en vitesse. « Mais, il a bu ou quoi ? »

« J'sais pas… Y'avait peut-être du whisky dans son café… » répondit Mady en prenant et en inspectant la tasse de son beau-frère.

« Non, allez, j'arrête, promis, je me calme… » répliqua-t-il en arrêtant de rire, il prit une bonne respiration et s'essuya les yeux qui pleuraient, tellement il riait.

« Bon… Je peux y aller ? Je vous présente Tracy ! »

« Bonjour ! » dirent gaiement en chœur les autres.

« 'jour… » se contenta de grommeler Goten.

« Bon, ça, c'est Goten, d'habitude, il est de bonne humeur, mais là… Non… »

« Sans blague ! Trunks, j'ai toujours dit que t'étais un grand observateur… » répliqua son ami sarcastique. Gohan éclata encore d'un rire étouffé. Goten grogna et éleva sa main en l'air signifiant un avertissement.

« Non, non… J'arrête… » supplia son frère se reculant.

« L'espèce de fou à côté de lui, c'est son frère ! Gohan ! Si ça tient de famille ? Je te réponds, oui ! D'habitude, c'est un peu notre grand frère à tous ! D'habitude, il nous donne des conseils ! Je dis bien _d'HABITUDE _! » dit-il en appuyant bien sur le dernier mot.

« Non, mais je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, je ne le fais pas exprès… »

« On te croit… » rassura Trunks en posa la main sur l'épaule de Pan. « ça, c'est Pan et c'est une fille ! ». La fille éleva sa main à son épaule et griffa Trunks. « Aïe ! » fit-il en retirant sa main. Gohan recommença à rire, et éleva son pouce en l'air pour signifier qu'elle avait bien fait, vu qu'il ne pouvait pas parler tellement il riait.

« Et ça… C'est Mady, la femme de Goten. » termina Trunks en soupirant.

« Et la plus normale ! » ajouta Mady.

« Ravie de tous vous rencontrez » répondit gentiment Tracy.

« Tu sais que tu m'as fait mal ? » gémit Trunks entre ses dents, à l'attention de Pan.

Après quelque minutes de discussion :

« Oh ! Zut ! Je dois partir ! » lâcha soudainement Tracy en se levant.

« Déjà ? » demanda Trunks, déçu.

« Oui, je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée, tout le monde… »

« Tu m'appelleras ? » Elle commença à partir.

« J'ai pas ton numéro ! »

« Si ! Tiens ! ». Trunks lui envoya son téléphone portable. « Tu vas dans le répertoire et va voir sur 'Goten' ! »

« D'accord ! Merci ! »

&&&&&

Ils rentrèrent à la maison. Mady posa les clefs sur une table proche de la porte et se dirigea vers la cuisine avec Pan, Gohan, et bien sûr Yann dans les bras. Goten les suivirent les bras toujours croisés.

« Elle est sympa, non ? » demanda Trunks en souriant.

« Oui. » répondirent Gohan, Pan et Mady.

Goten s'installa dans le divan, ayant toujours l'air de râler.

« Et toi, tu l'as trouvée comment ? » répéta Trunks à son ami. Il redressa la tête vers lui.

« T'as pas autre chose à faire que de draguer ? »

« Hein ? Tu l'as trouve pas bien ? ». Maintenant, Trunks hésitait, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait besoin d'un avis positif venant de Goten.

« C'est pas ça… Mais on est dans la merde jusqu'au cou et toi… Tu flirtes ! »

Trunks releva la tête vers Gohan qui était dans le cadre de la porte. « Trunks, ne me regarde pas comme ça… Mais, tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'il n'a pas tout à fait tord… Maintenant, c'est toi qui vois ! »

« Mais… Je vous jure que je ne l'ai pas draguée pour la draguer ! J'en avais pas envie, enfin si… Mais je veux dire, pas l'intention ! Au départ, j'étais parti voir un dossier fait par la stagiaire de ma secrétaire ! Et même quand je l'ai entendu commencer à bafouiller… Je me suis dit: "Encore une idiote…" mais y'avait quelque chose qui me disait le contraire ! Alors, je me suis rendu compte, quand elle allait partir, que je n'avais pas envie qu'elle parte ! Cette après-midi, j'avais l'impression que plus rien n'existait ! Je me sentais... Bien ! »

« Mouais… » fit Goten, toujours renfrogné.

« Mais, je t'assure ! Et puis… Elle n'a pas eut peur ! »

« Peur de quoi donc ? Parce que ce qui me rend dingue ! C'est que tu l'as connais depuis ce matin ! »

« Non, depuis hier ! C'est une fille que j'ai sauvé au tournois ! Elle est donc au courant que je me bats et que je ne suis pas totalement humain ! Elle m'a vu envoyé un rayon d'énergie ! »

« Elle sait que tu as des origines extraterrestres ? » répéta Gohan.

« Mais oui ! Mais elle n'a posé aucune question ! Elle est restée avec moi comme si de rien n'était ! »

« C'est très bon signe tout ça… »

« Tu crois ? »

« Mais oui, rien qu'à voir tes yeux quand tu parles d'elle… Et puis si on réfléchit bien, on a chaque fois épouser la femme qui nous acceptait pour ce que nous étions… »

« C'est vrai ! Je suis content ! » se réjouis Trunks.

« Tu ne trouves pas, Goten ? » demanda Gohan. « Tu dis plus rien… »

« Si… Trunks, t'es heureux ? »

« Oui ! »

« Bon… J'espère vraiment pour toi que c'est la bonne alors. »

« Merci. »

« J'en ai marre de râler de toutes façons… »

Le téléphone sonna, Mady se dirigea vers le téléphone, mais Trunks l'envoya sur le côté d'un coup de hanche.

« Ahh ! Espèce d'abruti ! » s'écria-t-elle, hors d'elle. « T'es pas chez toi, tête à claques ! »

« Tais-toi, impolie, je suis au téléphone… » répondit-il hypocrite.

Mady grogna et prit congé de Trunks.

Gohan s'approcha de son frère qui était déjà bien installé dans le divan avec un paquet de cacahouètes.

« Ca va nuire à ta ligne ! » fit-il. Goten releva la tête en mâchant et tendit le paquet d'un coup de poignet.

« Tiens, grossis avec moi… » répondit-il. L'autre plongea sa main dans le paquet.

Après quelques minutes, Trunks raccrocha et rejoignit les deux autres. Gohan rattrapa de justesse une cacahouète qui était tombée de sa bouche.

« Non, mais ça devient grave, tu le fais exprès, là ? » demanda Goten effaré.

« Non, j'te jure… » répondit son frère en riant.

« Tu sais même plus avaler ! »

« Mouais… Je vieillis hein… »

« Ne me dis pas que je vais être comme ça quand j'aurais la trentaine ! »

« Et encore, j'ai une petite trentaine… » continua Gohan.

« Dites ! Demain, Tracy vient dîner ! Je vous fait confiance, tenez-vous bien ! » fit Trunks.

« Oui, chef ! » répondit Goten en faisant un salut militaire.

« D'accord Maman… » répondit Gohan en faisant le bébé.

« Ohh… Comme c'est mignon… Quel âge as-tu, mon petit ? » continua Trunks en jouant le jeu.

« Deux ans et demi… »

« Ohh… Mais tu es un grand déjà et comment tu t'appelles ? »

« Goh… Goten… ». Ils éclatèrent simultanément de rire. Goten hocha lourdement la tête de droite à gauche.

« Ridicule… » souffla-t-il. « Vous vous êtes vu ? Vous êtes complètement tarés ! »

« Normal, on te fréquente ! » répondirent les deux autres à l'unisson. Ils se frappèrent les mains en signe d'accord.

« Zéro… » fit Goten, médusé, sans pour autant s'énerver. « Alors comme ça, Trunks, ta dulcinée va venir dîner… ? »

« Ouais ! Je suis content ! »

« Ca se voit ! T'as les petites joues toutes roses ! »

« Ah ! Ah, ah ! » se moqua Trunks en réponse à son ami, amusé malgré tout, alors qu'il se tourna vivement vers Gohan. « C'est vrai que j'ai les joues roses ? »

« En temps normal, non, mais pour le moment, oui ! » répondit sincèrement Gohan.

« Ah ! Couillonné ! » nargua Goten en pointant Trunks du doigt en pensant qu'il serait vexé, ce qui n'était pas le cas.

&&&&&

alors? comment vous trouvez Trunks en mode dragueur? pas doué hien? lol


	9. La nouvelle recrue

0Chapitre 9 : La nouvelle recrue, une nouvelle proie à protéger

Gohan et Pan s'entraînaient dans la salle d'entraînement. Pan frappait les bras repliés sur la poitrine de son père.

« C'est bien, Pan, continue, frappe ! » encouragea-t-il. Elle continua de frapper jusqu'à ce que... « Aïe ! Tu m'as fait mal… ». Sa fille arrêta ses attaques et s'excusa, Gohan fronça alors les sourcils et envoya un fort coup à poing à sa fille, ce qui la fit voltiger à l'autre bout de la salle.

« Papa, pourquoi t'as fais ça ? » gémit-elle difficilement.

« Pan, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dis ? » demanda sévèrement Gohan.

« Que les ennemis profitent des faiblesses… »

« Oui ! Et toi, quand je te dis "j'ai mal", tu arrêtes ! Alors que tu devrais faire exactement le contraire ! »

« Mais, papa… T'es pas un ennemi… »

« Si ! Quand on s'entraîne, si ! Tu ne dois avoir aucune pitié ! »

« Mais, t'es mon père… »

« Et alors ? Si jamais l'ennemi me kidnappe et me fait un lavage de cerveau, tu devras quand même te battre contre moi et tu penseras quand même que je suis ton père et que tu ne dois pas me faire du mal ? »

Pan ne répondit pas, regarda son père, pleine de pitié « Mais, c'est dur… Papa, t'es si différent… » elle pressa les yeux et se mit à pleurer. « J'y arriverais jamais… »

Gohan se sentit coupable, après une certaine réflexion, il alla vivement vers elle et s'accroupit à son niveau.

« Pardon, je suis vraiment désolé, Pan, j'ai tendance à oublier que t'es moins solide que moi et que t'es plus sensible aussi… Et… » il eut le souffle coupé par les deux poings de sa fille entrés directement dans son estomac.

« Désolée de te le dire papa, mais t'es vraiment un gros naïf ! » fit Pan qui avait cessé de pleurer. « Et t'es trop 'papa poule' ». Gohan redressa la tête et fixa sa fille.

« Ah ouais… C'est bien, je te félicite, tu m'as bien eu… Mais, tu vas le regretter mon p'tit poussin… » ironisa son père en réponse. Il se transforma en super saiyen.

« Non, papa, arrête… C'est pas juste ! Tu triches ! » pleurnicha Pan en reculant.

Soudain, ils entendirent un vilain crissement venant du haut-parleur : « _My super beautiful brother _(1) and my...nièce sont demandés à la _kitchen_ pour déjeuner ! » fit Mady sans aucun accent dans son anglais.

« You are very good in _the_ english…(2) » se moqua Gohan en parlant lui aussi sans aucun accent et en élevant son pouce en l'air. « Toi, t'es sauvée ma p'tite ! » fit-il ensuite à Pan qui se mit à rire.

Ils sortirent de la salle pour gagner la cuisine, le père avait reprit son apparence normale. Ils s'installèrent à table.

« Je suis douée pour l'anglais, eh, ouais ? » demanda bêtement Mady.

« Mais oui… Une vrai anglaise… » répliqua son beau-frère sur le même ton qu'elle.

« Comment on dit 'beau-frère' et 'nièce' ? » demanda encore la femme de Goten, plus sérieuse.

« J'en ai vraiment, mais alors là, vraiment aucune idée ! Je régresse, je sais ! »

« Bon, les deux débonnaires, vous venez ? » demanda encore Mady vers le salon cette fois.

« Chuut ! » firent en chœur Goten et Trunks, tous les deux en pantoufles et pyjamas confortablement installés devant la télévision, sur un fauteuil chacun relaxant, avec les pieds sur la table.

_« Durant la pénétration, veillez à ne pas renverser le liquide blanchâtre… » _commença la présentatrice en introduisant une cuillère dans l'arrière train d'un poulet.

Trunks se mit à rire en buvant sa bouteille de lait, Goten le suivit sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Bien vite, il le découvrit.

« Ah, Trunks, t'as vraiment l'esprit tordu ! » fit-il en essayant de ne pas trop rire, il tapa du pied en continuant de rire.

« Je le fais pas exprès ! »

« C'est ça le pire ! »

Ils continuèrent de rire aux éclats. Ils avaient décidé de prendre leur petit déjeuné au salon, comme des patates de canapé.

&&&&&

Vers 11 heures, ils étaient toujours là, dans la même position et toujours la même chaîne : la chaîne _cuisine_.

« Merde ! » lâcha Trunks.

« Quoi ? » répondit Goten.

« J'ai besoin de pisser… Ai bu trop de lait… » justifia-t-il.

« Ben, vas pissé ! »

« Non, j'ai pas envie de me lever… Et on va bientôt expliquer la recette des moules marinières… »

« Ah… Tu fais ce que tu veux, tant que tu fais pas sur mon fauteuil… »

« D'ac', mon poulet. »

« De rien mon canard… »

La sonnette retentit.

« Ah non… Qui vient nous enquiquiner à cette heure-ci ? » se plaignit la patate aux cheveux noirs.

« Gohan, va ouvrir ! » gémit Trunks en attrapant une autre bouteille de lait.

« Dites, vous êtes vraiment des patates de canapé, là ! » réagit le frère de Goten.

« Non ! Des patates de canapé, ce sont des mecs qui passent leurs journées devant la télé… » répondit le président.

« C'est exactement ce que vous faite ! » répliqua Gohan.

« Non ! On est des types qui passent leurs journées à regarder la chaîne cuisine en mangeant des tartines de confiture et en buvant du lait à la place de la bière et des chips ! Nuance… » répliqua Goten. Trunks montra son petit plateau avec ses tartines et montra sa bouteille de lait.

« On est pour ainsi dire… Des… 'Vache de canapé' ! » ajouta-t-il.

« Je dirais même mieu, des vaches de_ fauteuil individuel _! » corrigea Goten avant de continuer sa bouteille de lait.

« Ah ouais… » fit Gohan, sidéré. Il ouvrit la porte. « Ohh… Déjà ! ». C'était Tracy!

« Oui, je ne dérange pas, j'espère ? » demanda timidement Tracy. Trunks la remarqua et d'un coup se leva, il rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Heu… Tracy, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? T'avais dis que tu venais à 18h ! On est quand même pas rester 11 heures dans les fauteuils ? » s'excita-t-il en regardant son poignet dénudé, vu qu'il n'avait pas sa montre. « Goten, lève-toi ! » continua-t-il en tirant Goten qui fit tomber son plateau avec ses tartines.

« Beuh… Mes tartines ! » pleurnicha-t-il.

« T'inquiète, c'est tombé sur le côté du beurre, ça porte bonheur ! » fit son frère.

« C'est vrai ? Cool ! » répliqua l'autre en se tombant comme une masse dans son siège.

« Mais, vous êtes vraiment idiots, ma parole ! Mais qu'est-ce que je fous avec des imbéciles pareils, je me le demande ! » lâcha Trunks, avec de la colère dans la voix.

« Ohh… Quelle mauvaise foi… » répliqua lourdement Goten.

Trunks se tourna vers l'invitée. « Je… Je vais aller m'habiller, hein… Ne bouge pas, hein… J'arrive… » continua le président plus calme. Puis, il courut vers la salle de bain. Gohan s'accroupis et s'appuya contre le fauteuil de son frère.

« Et si tu faisais pareil, mon poulet… » lâcha-t-il.

« Non… Après… Et ne m'appelle pas 'mon poulet' c'est mon _canard_, c'est Trunks qui m'appelle comme ça, pas toi, t'as compris ? Non, toi, tu peux m'appeler… Heu… Voyons… 'Mon pignon' ! Et toi, ce sera 'Mon dindon', d'accord ? Non ! Moi, je t'appelais 'mon pigeon' et, toi, je serais 'Mon pigeonneau' comme je suis plus jeune ! » répliqua Goten, à cheval entre la voix de bébé et celle d'un arriéré, sans s'énerver.

« Dites, ça vous ferait mal de la faire entrer ? » demanda Mady en entrant dans le salon, elle prit Tracy qui riait sur le pas de la porte et l'emmena dans la cuisine.

« Non, ne vous en faites pas, ils me font rire. » fit Tracy en se laissant tiré.

Trunks sortit vite de la salle de vain, habillé avec une serviette sur les épaules.

« Ah ! Te voilà mon canard ! » lâcha Goten. L'autre arriva.

« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! » fit Trunks entre ses dents en tendant l'essuie par une bout en le relâchant sur le nez de Goten.

« Aïe… Mon nez délicat… » se plaignit le 'poulet'. « Mon canard, pourquoi tu m'aimes plus ? » enchaîna-t-il en se frottant le nez et en faisant semblant de pleurer.

Trunks revint vers eux. « Vous pouvez pas arrêter de faire les cons pendant deux secondes, non ? » fit-il tout bas entre ses dents. « Goten, tu vas t'habiller ! Parfois, tu ressembles vraiment à un paysan ! ». Sur ce, il alla rejoindre Mady et Tracy à la cuisine. Goten tourna la tête vers lui.

« Eh oh ! J'apprécie pas trop là, hein… Méchant ! » cracha Goten, toujours en déconnant.

« Bon, allez, vas-y, sinon, il va piquer une crise de nerf ! » fit Gohan en le rappelant à l'ordre.

« Il est accro ! »

« Ouais, j'aime bien de le voir comme ça ! C'est la preuve qu'il l'aime et qu'il veut faire tout pour qu'elle ait une bonne image de lui et sa famille. »

« Ouais, si ça aurait été quelqu'un qui ne l'aimait pas ou qu'il n'aimait pas, il nous aurait laissé faire nos conneries ! »

« Et puis, d'un autre côté, c'est un peu un test pour Tracy. Si elle se barre en courant, exaspérée, c'est que c'était une petite bourgeoise qui n'avait rien à faire ici… »

« Entre les paysans » ajouta Goten en le coupant.

« Oui, entre les paysans, tout à fait… Et que ce n'était pas la bonne ou alors qu'elle n'était pas prête à vivre avec des gens comme nous et comme Trunks ! Vu que partout où il y a Trunks, il y a toi et pas très loin, moi… »

« Tout à fait d'accord ! »

Mady vint les voir « Trunks me fait dire de vous dire que si Goten ne va pas s'habiller _tout de suite _et que si Gohan ne vient pas _tout de suite_, vous allez le regrettez… Interdit au moins de 18 ans et n'ayez pas l'esprit tordu, il parle de violence ! » apprit-elle calmement.

« Ok… » fit Gohan en se redressant.

« Non ! Grand frère, reste avec moi ! » pleurnicha l'autre encore pour de faux.

&&&&&

Comme il y avait relativement peu de distance, Trunks entendait tout et il était en face de Tracy. Pan était un peu à l'écart.

« Désolé, je sais pas ce qu'il leur prend, ils ont pété un boulon ! » lâcha-t-il au bord du désespoir.

« Mais non, c'est pas grave, ils me font bien rire ! » répondit gentiment Tracy en lui prenant les mains. « Pourquoi tu t'es changé ? Fallait pas te déranger pour moi ! »

« Mais… Mais, c'est Goten qui m'a forcé ! » se défendit Trunks.

« Ah bon ? T'étais mignon en pyjama ! »

« C'est vrai ? Merci ! Mais, je suis encore mieu sans… » lâcha-t-il plein d'insinuation. « Nan... Je rigole hein ! Ne me prend pas au sérieux ! Moi aussi, je pète un boulon… »

« Ouais… Mon père et mon oncle, c'est occasionnel, lui, c'est constant ! » fit Pan qui écoutait la conversation.

« Pan, va jouer ailleurs ! » cracha le président, vexé.

« Tu as dit "jouer" ? » menaça Pan.

« Ouais ! Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis pas ! »

« Non, parce que t'es ici ! »

« Ahh… T'es une petite maligne hein, toi… » répliqua l'autre hypocrite. « Gohan, viens chercher ton chien ! »

« Ah, ah… » répliqua le chien en question en un rire jaune.

Gohan et Goten firent irruption dans la cuisine en même temps.

« Eh, Trunks, j'ai pas trop aimé ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure… » fit le plus jeune les mains dans les poches. « Je ne ressemble pas à un paysan, je _SUIS_ un paysan ! Nuance ! Ok ? »

Trunks le regarda, surprit.

« Je ne boirais plus jamais de lait et je ne mangerais plus jamais de tartines de confiture de ma vie ! » lâcha encore Goten en réagissant à ce qu'il venait de dire. « Je vais prendre une douche irlandaise ! Heu… Je voulais dire une douche écossaise ! ». Il entra ses mains dans ses poches et alla dans la salle de bain. Ils purent entendre le bruit de la douche, puis un Goten hurlant, tantôt aigu tantôt grave. Deux minutes plus tard, la porte se rouvrit et le père de Yann sortit, trempé jusqu'aux os, avec ses vêtements tout aussi trempés bien évidemment.

« T'es constipé ? » demanda bêtement son frère.

« Non. » répondit Goten. « Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Comme ça, je manque d'inspiration… »

« Ah ! Je comprends tout… »

Trunks soupira longuement. « Le ridicule ne tue pas… Mais y'a des limites… »

Tracy, elle, était très amusée. « Ahh ! Vous êtes géniaux ! Vous me faite trop rire ! Je crois que j'ai jamais autant ris de ma vie ! Vous êtes tellement différents ! »

« C'est parce qu'on est pas totalement humain, nos pères sont des extra-terrestres, ce sont des guerriers de l'espace : les saiyens ! Et donc… » commença Gohan sur le ton d'une conversation comme les autres.

« Gohan… Gohan… » essaya Trunks, l'autre ne prit pas attention et continua son récit. « SAN GOHAN ! »

« Oui ? » répliqua l'autre calmement, il se rentra le petit doigt dans l'oreille et se la secoua. « Trunks… Cesse de me gueuler après comme ça… Goten te la déjà dis, tu vas crever les tympans du bébé ! » continua-t-il et il ajouta « Et les miens en passant… ».

« Tracy n'a pas besoin de connaître notre vie ! Tu vas finir par lui faire peur ! Parce que toi pour le moment hein… » fit encore Trunks, plus bas.

« Mais non, je vais pas lui faire peur ! Sinon, elle l'aurait déjà… Peur » fini-t-il alors qu'il se transformait en super saiyen en moins d'un dixième de seconde. Tracy sursauta en riant. « T'as eu peur ? »

« Non mais... » elle n'eut pas temps de demander ce qu'il s'était produit car...

« Ahh… Tu vois, Trunks ! » fit le guerrier en se tournant vers le président. Gohan, en continuant sa déconnade (3), se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Tracy.

« Alors, il veut que je raconte ma vie, alors voilà: je suis né un beau jour de… »

« Oh, temps mort… » lâcha Trunks en formant un 'T' avec ses mains.

« Oui ? Mais, tu parles pas, alors, je parle à ta place ! »

« Ca je le vois, merci… » fit l'autre sarcastique.

« Oh ! Zut ! C'est pas juste, je m'amusais bien, mais je suis venue maintenant pour te dire, Trunks, que je pouvais pas venir ce soir… »

« Quoi ? » fit son petit ami, déçu et surpris, « Mais pourquoi ? »

Goten et Gohan se sentirent soudainement coupables. Trunks leur envoya à chacun un regard meurtrier. Un regard lançant des couteaux, voire des éclairs !

« Mais, tu peux quand même venir à la maison pour dîner après… » ajouta Tracy. Le visage meurtrier de l'autre rayonna à nouveau.

« C'est vrai ? Seulement… Tous les deux… ? Rien que toi et moi ? » se réjouis Trunks, puis il termina, plus sombre, entre ses dents en visant les deux fils de Goku: « Sans casse-pieds dans les pattes ? »

« Oh, tu peux les invités, si tu veux… »

« Non ! » répliqua-t-il vivement. « Gohan doit faire étudier sa fille et Goten doit s'occuper de Yann ! C'est une dure responsabilité d'être père… Et je sais qu'ils sont TRES responsables ! » compléta-t-il hypocrite.

Tracy sourit et se leva. « Bon, au revoir tout le monde, j'espère vous revoir bientôt ! »

« Je te raccompagne ! » dit Trunks en se levant aussi, il l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte. « On dit quelle heure ? Huit heure ? »

« Neuf ? »

« Huit et demi ! » conclurent-ils ensemble. Elle se retourna et lui fit un petit signe d'au revoir de la main.

« A tout à l'heure, mon bébé à moi… » et il ferma la porte et s'y adossa. « Vous, les fouteurs de merde, vous l'avez échappé bel ! ». Les deux 'fouteurs de merde' en question répondirent d'un grand sourire idiot et crétin.

« Les quoi ? » demanda Goten en arrêtant de sourire, mais en gardant son air imbécile.

« Fouteurs de merde… » répondit son frère entre ses dents.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il entend par là ? »

« J'sais pas… »

« Pfff ! Il voit le mal partout ! Trunks, soit un peu _positif_ ! »

Trunks abandonna… C'était peine perdue… Enfin... Il préférait les voir délirer comme ça plutôt que de les voir déprimer.

&&&&&

Le soir, il arriva chez Tracy, elle habitait un appartement dans un grand immeuble. Il était heureux, c'était bon signe: il avait repéré où elle vivait sans qu'elle ne lui dise l'adresse. Il frappa doucement à la porte. Elle répondit bien vite.

« Ah ! C'est toi, entre. » invita-t-elle. Il entra en inspectant où vivait sa petite amie.

« C'est joli. » fit-il, intimidé par quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas expliquer « Tu… Tu as passé une bonne journée ? »

« Oui. » répondit-elle.

Il avait les mains dans les poches arrières de son jeans. Il ne savait pastrop quoi dire alors il sortit la première chose lui passant par la tête: « Et… ça va ? »

« Oui. »

« Ah, au fait, j'ai… J'ai un petit cadeau pour toi ». Il chercha nerveusement dans les poches de son jeans, mais réagit en enfuyant sa main dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Il sortit une boite et la tendit à Tracy. « Tiens, j'espère que ça te plaira. » Elle prit la boite et l'ouvrit doucement. Un sublime collier trônait à l'intérieur, un fin collier en or et un pendentif en cœur, le tout entouré de petits diamants. Elle était béate d'admiration.

« Oh… Mais, c'est… C'est magnifique… » réussit-elle à dire.

« C'est vrai, il te plaît ? »

« Tu t'en es souvenu ? »

« Oui. ». C'était un collier qu'elle avait vue dans une vitrine de la galerie commerciale quand ils s'étaient rencontrés. Elle n'osait pas le toucher, Trunks s'approcha. « Je te le met ? »

Elle répondit 'oui' d'un signe de tête, il prit le collier, le détacha, le passa autour du cou de Tracy et l'attacha derrière sa nuque.

« Tes mains sont chaudes… » remarqua-t-elle tout bas.

« Ah bon ? ». Il revint vers elle. Elle souleva le pendentif et l'admira.

« Ca a dut te coûter une fortune ! » lâcha-t-elle toute sérieuse. Elle redressa la tête sur Trunks qui roulait les yeux. Elle se souvint alors à qui elle parlait.

« Excuse-moi, j'aurais jamais cru sortir avec le président de la Capsule Corporation ! J'aurais jamais cru sortir avec un garçon tout court d'ailleurs ! »

« Je parie que c'est toi qui refusait toujours… » répliqua-t-il malicieux.

« Oui, parce que j'avais peur… »

« Et maintenant, t'as peur ? »

Elle se tourna vers lui, qui s'était assis dans le divan. « Non… Avec toi, c'est différent… Pourtant, j'en ai connu des plus timides… »

Ils restèrent un moment sans bouger et sans parler, profitant de la présence de l'autre.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? » demanda enfin, Tracy.

« Oui, si tu veux »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Ce que tu veux… »

Elle partit vers une petit cuisine et revint vite avec deux flûtes (je parle de verre… pas de l'instrument…Vous l'aurez compris…) et une carafe de liquide vert clair. Trunks prit son verre.

« C'est un cocktail que je fais moi-même… ». Elle le servit, puis se servit et elle s'assit à côté de lui en prenant la bouteille.

« A vot' santé, mam'zelle » ironisa-t-il « Cul sec ! » fit-il en buvant tout son verre d'une traite.

« Non ! Attend ! » s'exclama-t-elle en inspectant la bouteille mais c'était déjà trop tard. « Trunks, c'est la version avec… »

Il se stoppa net avec le verre vide au-dessus de la tête. Il avait les yeux dilatés, semblant regarder le vide, il laissa tomber son bras avec le verre et continua à regarder le plafond. Tracy prit le verre, plus une goutte !

« ... la version avec 90 de porto… » termina-t-elle dans un murmure, épouvantée. « Et zut ! Je croyais avoir prit la version normale ! Ah ! Quelle idiote j'ai été d'avoir garder la version pour mon grand-père ! Trunks, ça va ? » risqua-t-elle.

Il éleva difficilement son bras et un pouce en l'air. Soudain, il se mit à gémir et à retenir des gémissement en poussant de légers petits bruits, il s'appuya contre le dossier du divan.

« Oh lala ! Tu supportes mal le porto ? Oh mon dieu ! » Tracy commença à paniquer en voyant l'état du pauvre Trunks. Celui-ci continua ses petits gémissements et ses petits cris, il avait l'air de _vraiment _aller mal.

« Ohhh……………. » fit-il.

« Ah ! Nom de dieu, ça va ? Bon sang, réponds-moi ! »

« 'uiii… » fit-il dans un petit cri aigu et dans une voix étranglée.

« Ah ! Il délire… Je sais, tu vas t'allonger ! » dit-elle d'une voix essayant d'être rassurant.

Il se pencha alors sur le côté. « Non, pas ici, tu seras mal, le divan est trop petit ! Dans ma chambre ! Oui, c'est ça, viens… allez, courage, ça va aller… ! » Elle se leva en emportant le bras de Trunks avec elle. Il gémit et se mit finalement à bouger plus ou moins lourdement. Il la suivit en faisant des renvois étouffés à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Elle entra dans la chambre et le tira jusqu'au lit. Elle l'allongea sur la verticale de son lit, de façon à ce qu'il ait le dos plat. Elle passa de l'autre côté.

« Ca va, là ? » demanda-t-elle.

Trunks roula les yeux et couvra encore un renvois. Il porta sa main devant Tracy en lui faisant signe de s'éloigner. Elle obéit.

« Ah… Ouai, ça va… » réussit-il enfin à sortir avec sa voix étranglée. Il reprenait ses esprits. « T'approche… Pas… J'ai un haleine horrible… » Il souffla sur sa main et grimaça. « Ahh… Pire que le chat de ma grand-mère… » répliqua-t-il, avec toujours la voix étranglée. Il tourna la tête et tomba sur le visage de Tracy. « Oh… Un ange… Je suis mort… » sourit-il. Elle sauta sur lui (pas comme ça bades de pervers!).

« Ahh, je suis rassurée, tu vas bien ! » fit-elle. Le jeune homme se redressa difficilement alors que Tracy restait accrochée à son cou.

« Oh lala… Tu parles d'un mec viril… Qui tient même pas après un petit verre de cocktail… » gémit Trunks.

« Mais, y'avait quatre tonnes de porto là-dedans ! Mon grand-père le boit toujours comme ça ! »

« Oh lala… » répéta Trunks en se frottant la tête. « Tu t'es vraiment inquiétée pour moi ? Je te jure que j'ai pas fais ça pour t'attirer dans la chambre, hein… »

« Je sais que tu l'as pas fait exprès… C'est de ma faute… »

« Ohhh… Je comprends pourquoi mon père n'a jamais bu autre chose que de la bière, comme alcool… Ah… J'en suis pas encore revenu… Et j'en suis encore loin... »

Tracy était toujours accrochée à lui, elle le maintenait bien (juste au cas où...), la joue contre le côté bas de sa tête, les yeux fermés. « Tu m'as fais peur… Si jamais t'avais fait une overdose ou je sais pas… Je crois que je m'en serais toujours voulu… »

« Une over quoi ? C'est moi qui suit over ! Oh… »

Elle ne répondit pas et respira profondément. Trunks porta ses mains aux bras de sa compagne. Ils restèrent encore un long moment sans parler.

« T'as l'air de beaucoup l'aimer... Ton père… » lâcha Tracy.

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? »

« Parce que tu fais tout le temps allusion à lui… »

« Ah… Ouais… Enfin, c'est pas important… »

« Si… Moi, mes parents sont morts… » avoua la jeune femme.

« Ah… Toi aussi… » répondit Trunks d'un ton mi-amusé.

« Dans un accident de voiture… » compléta Tracy.

« Moi, tués à coup de couteaux… » continua Trunks sincèrement.

La jeune femme rouvrit les yeux et enfuit sa tête sur l'épaule de Trunks. « Oh… Pardonne-moi, j'ai encore fait une bourde… Désolée… »

« Mais non ! Personne ne m'écoute jamais… Faut dire que j'ai pas envie de me faire écouter non plus… »

« Parle, moi, je t'écoute… » dit-elle après un instant d'hésitation.

« Non… Je veux pas t'ennuyer ou t'effrayer avec mes histoires d'extra-terrestre… »

« Non, tu m'ennuies pas ! Et pourquoi tu m'effraierais, je viens de te sauver du porto… » ironisa-t-elle.

L'autre tourna la tête et tomba nez à nez avec elle.

« T'es bizarre… Je me souviens, une fois, avec une fille, elle s'est barrée en courant quand elle m'a vue envoyé un ballon de football un peu trop fort en sport. Bon d'accord, d'accord… J'ai propulsé le gardien dans le filet avec la balle, mais bon… Et il est allé à l'hôpital, mais bon... Et il pouvait presque plus respirer… Bah ! Comme dirait mon père, un humain, c'est fragile ! » Tracy eu un petit rire. Et il s'arrêta. « C'est incroyable… Avec quelqu'un d'autre, je crois que j'aurais pas parler comme ça… »

« Continue, je t'écoute, j'adore ta façon de raconter… »

Il continua donc de parler, continua longtemps, il dit tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Tracy l'écoutait attentivement et racontait ses petites histoires aussi. Ils ne se rendirent pas compte du temps qui passait au fur et à mesure qu'ils discutaient. Soudain, ils entendirent une sonnerie. Ils étaient toujours dans la même position, la jeune femme regarda le réveil.

« Trunks, il est 7h… » fit-elle, abasourdie.

« Du soir ? » demanda-t-il bêtement.

« Mais non, du matin ! On a… »

« On a parlé toute la nuit ! » s'écria-t-il, en terminant du coup la phrase de sa petite-amie.

« Oui. »

« Wa… Moi, parler toute la nuit de ma vie, assit sur un lit, ça me rend dingue… Je parle beaucoup, mais de ma vie, jamais ! »

Tracy se mit à rire en lui donnant un baiser sur côté de la tête. Elle le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte sans trop de peine étant donné qu'il avait un temps soit peu retrouvé ses esprits et elle l'ouvrit en grand.

« J'ai passé une très, très belle nuit… » fit Tracy, tout bas.

« Comme moi, mais j'ai appris deux choses aujourd'hui. » répondit Trunks.

« Ah oui ? Et lesquelles ? »

« D'abord… J'aime pas le porto… » La jeune femme rit légèrement.

« Et… Maintenant, j'en ai la certitude… T'es… » Mais il ne put achever sa phrase: Tracy s'était pendue à son cou et elle l'embrassait langoureusement.

Puis elle se détacha de lui, « Bye… » termina-t-elle en refermant la porte en piquant un fard. Trunks resta quelques secondes à fixer la porte, tout éberlué mais très heureux. Il tourna les talons et repartit les mains dans les poches.

&&&&&

Il rentra dans la maison de son ami sans faire de bruit mais il ne découvrit personne. « Ils dorment toujours ? » se demanda-t-il. Il passa à la cuisine et découvrit un mot sur la table.

_  
"Trunks,_

Nous ne sommes pas ici (C'est bien pour ça qu'on met ce mot...). Nous sommes à la cave, nous jouons au badmington! Eh oui! Avec le filet que tu m'as donné ! Yo, yo!

Viens nous rejoindre, si t'as pas peur...

Les fouteurs de merde (et Mady, Pan et Yann en plus)."  


Trunks ne savait pas s'il devait être sidéré ou amusé, il déposa le mot, enleva sa veste et se dirigea vers la cave.

Mady était toute stressée tenant sa raquette à deux mains fermes et renvoyait le volant à Pan avec de grands gestes improvisés. 

« ON EST DES BÊTES, MON PIGEON ! » s'écria Goten en renvoya le volant à son frère ainé.

« Ouais, rien qu'à voir l'état du volant ! Tiens, attrape ça, mon pigeonneau ! » répliqua Gohan en renvoyant le volant à moitié pété (pour ne pas dire complètement… ) à son frère.

Le jeune père remarqua son copain. « Ohh, salut mon canard, t'as vu notre joli petit mot ? » Il renvoya le volant difficilement « Eh ! Gohan, profiteur ! Est-ce que je profite de ton inattention, moi ? Hein ? »

Son frère ne répondit pas et renvoya le volant.

« Alors, on a passé une bonne nuit ? » demanda-t-il à Trunks, en continuant à jouer.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? » demanda bêtement Goten avec de l'insinuation dans la voix.

« On a parlé » répondit-il simplement.

« _Parlé _? » répéta son copain en renvoya le volant. « Stop, temps mort ! »

« Quoi ? » se lassa son frère.

« Je pers mon froc ! ». Il lâcha sa raquette et serra son nœud de short. « Voilà ! Tu vas suer maintenant, mon pigeon, tu vas devenir un _pigeon pigeonné _! ». Il frappa tellement fort le volant avec la raquette qu'il resta dedans.

« Ah, ah ! En attendant, toi, t'es couillonné ! »

« Je… Je l'ai fait exprès ! » mentit Goten en pointant son frère du doigt. Le grand frère voulu riposter mais il ne lui laissa pa le temps: « Si, si ! J'ai tout prévu ! Tout organisé ! SURPRISE SUR _PRISE_, tu connais pas ? »

La dispute-délire commença engagaeant d'un côté Gohan, de l'autre Goten tandis que Trunks, lui, souriait bêtement assis sur une des marches de la cave. Mady s'approcha de lui et lui tendit sa raquette et le volant.

« Tiens, va jouer avec Pan, moi j'en peux plus… »

Trunks prit la raquette, « Canard à la rescousse ! » il se leva, prit le volant et se mit devant Pan, « Attention, Pigeonette, je remplace Pigeonne ! »

« Pu ! Je vais te liquider ! » répliqua Pan en renvoyant le volant qui n'était pas en meilleur état que l'autre. Goten et Gohan regardèrent Trunks, très étonnés.

« Quoi ? Vous n'êtes pas les seuls à avoir besoin et envie de déconner ! » répondit-il en renvoyant le volant.

« Vous avez parler alors... Et de quoi ? » demanda Goten en s'appuyant sur le filet.

« De nos vies. »

« De vos vies ? » répéta Gohan.

« T'as fini de répété ce que je dis ? Oui, de-nos-vies ! » dit-il en détachant bienles derniers mots.

Les deux frères se concertèrent d'un regard du style "Tu crois qu'il va bien ?".

« Trunks, parlant de sa vie, seul à une fille, terrienne qui plus est… Est-ce possible ? Il est peut-être malade… » fit le père de Yann.

« Je vais parfaitement bien ! Mais, vous m'énervez à la fin, je ne suis pas un obsédé ! » répliqua Trunks.

« Bon, on arrête, j'en ai marre et, en plus, j'ai faim. »

« Tout à fait d'accord » approuva son frère en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

Mady souffla, toute dégoulinante de sueur, assise comme une masse sur une chaise.

« Eh là, t'as pas fini la journée ! Allez, au boulot, tu dois nous nourrir ! » ironisa son beau-frère.

« Tu rigoles ou quoi ? » s'indigna-t-elle.

« Oui, je plaisante, on va le faire… »

« Non ! » Elle se leva et se dirigea vers les escaliers où Gohan se tenait encore. « Gohan, tu es un gentil garçon et tout et tout, mais Videl m'a parlé de tes exploits en cuisine et à ta place, je ne serais pas fier… »

Le beau-frère porta sa main à sa nuque et prit un faux air gêné alors qu'il se rendit, comme les autres, vers la cuisine.

« Elle va voir, elle, quand je vais la ressusciter… » répliqua-t-il, ironique.

« Tu pourrais le faire tout de suite… » répliqua son frère, sérieux. Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers lui et haussa les épaules.

« Je veux pas qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi ! Ni pour Pan ! Goten, je ne la ressusciterais pas tant qu'il y aura un risque, quel qu'il soit ! »

Il ne riait plus, Goten venait en quelque sorte de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. « Mais, Gohan, elle… » s'emporta son frère.

« Goten, du sucre ! » coupa Trunks soudainement en tendant sa tasse en coupant l'autre par la même occasion.

« Hein ? »

« Donne-moi du sucre, pour le café ! »

« Depuis quand tu mets du sucre dans ton café ? »

« Le sucre… » râla Trunks entre ses dents en fixant le mari de Mady.

Son ami comprit le jeu de son ami, il se tourna et ouvrit une armoire.

« Elle quoi, San Goten ? » demanda Gohan en articulant.

« Heu… » il se tourna vers Trunks qui lui fit un signe négatif de la tête. « Elle… Elle aime la vie… » fit-il dans un rire nerveux. Le PDG hocha une fois la tête, de bas en haut.

« Tata, tu viens m'aider à ranger le filet s'il te plaît ? » intervint Pan d'en bas de la cave. Mady se leva et se dirigea vers la cave.

« Vous me cachez quelque chose ! » lâcha le père de Pan quand Goten déposait le sucre sur la table. Il fixa son frère nerveusement, puis passa sur Trunks, qui lui, haussa les épaules.

« Bien sûr que non, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? » fit-il, naturellement.

Gohan resta perplexe. « Goten ? »

Après avoir croisé une nouvelle fois le regard de son ami, il répondit : « Non, on te cache rien, tout va bien ! Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait te cacher en plus ? »

Avant que le frère de Goten n'ai pu répondre, on frappa violemment à la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ça encore ? » soupira Trunks en se levant. Les coups ne cessaient pas, il arriva à la porte.

« Oui ! Nous ne sommes pas sourds ! » s'écria-t-il en ouvrant la porte à la volée. Tracy sauta dans ses bras et le serra de toutes ses forces.

« Ferme la porte ! » supplia-t-elle. Il obéit à sa brusquerie, elle avait la voix qui pleurait.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ils ont essayé de me tuer ! Ils ont encore essayé de me tuer, Trunks ! » pleura-t-elle. « Pourquoi ! Pourquoi moi ! Je n'ai pourtant rien fait ! »

Trunks se tourna vers les deux autres qui étaient à table. Gohan se leva et disparu dans la salle de bain.

« Pardonne-moi Tracy, c'est de ma faute... »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle surprise.

« Ils croivent surement que t'es ma femme… Alors ils te pourchassent aussi… » expliqua-t-il.

Son amie se dégagea alors de lui et le regarda dans les yeux. « Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

« Rien. Rester avec nous… Pour qu'on te protège. C'est la seule solution… »

Tracy fit un signe d'approbation et sécha ses larmes. Elle ne semblait pas contre de rester avec eux. Le frère de Goten rouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, il était allé renfiler une tenue de combat. Il avait un air sérieux et un peu perplexe.

« Vous ne sentez rien ? » demanda-t-il en reniflant.

Les autres firent la même action.

« Non » firent Trunks et Tracy.

« Moi si… » fit Goten.

Après une ou deux secondes de silence, Goten hurla « SORTEZ ! TOUT LE MONDE SORT ! ». Il eut juste le temps de se dégager qu'un feu gigantesque prit place dans la cuisine. Tous sortirent précipitament, le frère de Gohan en emmenant Yann avec lui.

Ils regardèrent les flammes, qui grandissaient de plus en plus, brûler la cuisine et s'etendre petit à petit dans la maison.

« Comment peut-il être aussi développer ? » se demanda Tracy. « Et si vite… »

Goten grogna, donna son fils à Tracy et se précipita vers la maison enflammée en pensant que Mady était à l'intérieur. Quand Gohan comprit, il voulut le suivre mais Trunks l'arrêta en l'attrapant par le bras.

« Non ! Toi, tu restes ici ! »

« Mais, Pan est à l'intérieur ! »

« Si tu y vas et que vous vous faites avoir tous les quatre, on sera bien avancé ! Attends, ton frère n'est pas débile ! Il prendra Pan avec lui! » et il ajouta, pour lui même, dans ses pensées: « s'il revient… »

Après quelques secondes qui semblaient interminables, San Goten reparut en super saiyen deux, maintenant sa femme contre lui et Pan sur son épaule, toutes deux évanouies et noircies par les cendres et la fumée. Le père de la petite se précipita vers son frère et le soulagea en prenant Pan dans ses bras.

« Elle est vivante » assura-t-il à son grand frère dans un sourire.

« Merci ! » répondit-il en inspectant les blessures de sa fille. Puis, au bout d'un moment, il grogna « C'est dégueulasse ! » s'écria-t-il soudainement. « Les salopards ! C'est la deuxième fois qui mous font ce coup, ces espèces d'enfoirés ! Même pas capables de venir se battre ! Ca les amuse de nous faire tourner en bourriques ou ils sont cons au point de nous croire assez bêtes pour tomber deux fois dans le même panneau ! »

« Arrête, Gohan, tu rentres dans leur jeu ! Ils veulent nous pousser à bout ! » sortit Trunks.

« Je sais ! Je m'en rend bien compte ! »

« On va aller où maintenant? » demanda son frère tandis que toute la bande regardait le feu détruire les restes de ce qu'était encore il y a quelques minutes sa maison.

&&&&&

voila! les ennuis arrivent! J'adore ce chapitre, ca me fait trop marrer! mais c'est vrai qu'à la fin c'est pas la joie! Ils ont nul part où aller maintenant étant donné que la Capsule Corp et les maisons de Gohan et Goku ont déja été détruites. La maison de Goten était le petit dernier... alors? où ils vont aller à votre avis?

(1)_ beau-frère _ne se dit surement pas _beautiful brother_, hein? C'est juste que Mady ne sais pas comment le dire et invente beautiful brother qui signifie _beau frère _et non_ beau**-**frère_! nuance...heu... j'ai besoin de traduire?

(2) il n'y a pas de "the" normalement devant le "english", Gohan est vraiment pas doué!

(3) ch'ais pas si ça se dit "déconnade"! Vous savez vous?


	10. Poussés à bout

Chapitre 10 : poussés à bout

« Gohan arrive avec les autres. » annonça Dendé de son calme habituel.

Piccolo eut juste le temps de lever un œil vers le petit Dieu que son ancien élève apparut derrière lui avec toute la clic, ce qui le fit sursauter.

« Pardon. » fit rapidement Gohan, toujours énervé, en le voyant sursauter.

« Je pourrais savoir comment vous êtes arrivés là, tous ? » répliqua Piccolo.

« Déplacement instantané, ne me demande pas quand et comment je l'ai apprise, je ne sais pas ! »

« Ah… »

« Où est Dendé ? »

« Derrière toi ! » fit Dieu qui était en effet derrière eux.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais… ? » commença le père de Pan en tendant sa fille évanouie et brûlée.

« Oui, oui ! Je vais m'occuper d'elle et de Mady ! » assura Dendé en souriant.

Gohan donna Pan à son frère qui suivit le namek, puis il soupira en mettant ses main sur ses hanches et il alla s'asseoir en tailleur au bord du palais aérien. Son ancien maître vint le rejoindre au bout d'un moment.

« Des soucis ? » demanda-t-il.

San Gohan passa ses mains sur son visage en appuyant ses coudes sur ses genoux.

« Ouais… Je fais tout de travers… Tu vas dire que ça ne me change pas d'habitude… »

« Huh ! T'es toujours très optimiste… » fit le grand namek, sarcastique.

« Comment veux-tu être optimiste quand tu rates deux fois ce que tu dois faire ! »

Le namek resta perplexe. « Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Si Goten n'était pas là, Pan serait morte à l'heure qu'il est ! »

« Bien sûr que non, tu aurais été la chercher ! »

« Ouais, j'aurais crevé avec elle… »

« C'est agréable de parler avec toi ces temps-ci ! »

Il déplia les jambes et se coucha en frottant la figure de ses mains. « J'en ai marre, je fais tout de travers ! Papa aurait sauvé Maman, lui ! » Il se pinça les sinus de manière à faire disparaître la voix de sa femme hurlant après lui avant sa mort.

« Ah, San Gohan, arrête avec ton père ! Il est mort et en plus, tu vaux beaucoup mieux que lui ! Il n'aurait servi à rien dans cette affaire. »

Son ancien élève se retourna sur le ventre et remonta sur ses mains et ses genoux. « J'en ai assez ! Je sais pas ce que je veux ! Pourquoi je fais ça ? Piccolo, aide-moi ! J'ai jamais su ce que je voulais ! » s'écria-t-il.

« Toi seul peut le savoir ! Pose-toi la question à toi-même avant de supplier les autres. » répondit son ancien maître de sa voix calme.

« Je me la suis déjà posée ! Et je voulais une petite vie tranquille ! »

« Eh bien voilà… »

« Mais… Dès que je l'ai, ma 'petite vie tranquille', je m'ennuie ! Et puis, ça fait des histoires avec Videl ! Et puis, je me calme ! Puis, je vais voir mon père ! Puis, je reviens au calme ! Je fuis, je reste, je me résigne ! AH ! J'EN AI MARRE ! »

« Arrête de te poser ces questions maintenant. Ce n'est pas le moment, pour l'instant, protège Pan ! Et c'est tout ! » Sur ce, il retourna vers le palais.

« 'Protège Pan et c'est tout', mais c'est ça, le problème ! Protéger Pan, d'accord, mais rien que ça, je ne saurais pas ! Il faut que je les tue ! COMME ILS ONT TUE VIDEL ET LES AUTRES ! »

Piccolo, pendant ce temps, avait rejoint Dendé, Goten, Mady, Pan et le bébé. Trunks, quant à lui, était allé dans le palais avec Tracy, elle semblait épuisée et toute chamboulée.

« Il pète les plombs ? » demanda Goten, assit sur une table en tenant Yann dans ses bras.

« Huh ! La seule fois où tu as vu ton frère 'péter les plombs', tu avais sept ans… Moi, je l'ai déjà vu quand il pète _vraiment_ les plombs… » expliqua l'ancien senseï de son frère.

« Aha… » répliqua le père de Yann, étonné, non pas par ce que lui avait dit Piccolo mais par le ton que ce dernier avait prit.

Gohan les rejoignit à ce moment-là avec ses cheveux dorés et ses yeux bleu/vert.

« Eh ! Pan, ça va, ma chérie ? » lança-t-il. Sa fille hocha la tête en souriant, elle allait bien.

« Papa, pourquoi t'es en super guerrier ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ca me calme. » articula-t-il sans parler. « Je vais un peu me défouler plus loin, à plus tard ! » fit-il tout haut. Sur ce, il s'en alla derrière le palais.

« 'Je vais un peu me défouler plus loin, à plus tard', ça, c'est du San Gohan, tout craché ! »

&&&&&

Après une demi heure, Gohan refit, pour la énième fois, une vague déferlante, « Ka… Me… Ha… Me… AHHHHHHH ! » le plus fort qu'il le pouvait, puis il se propulsait de l'autre côté de la vague déferlante et il l'arrêtait. « Pu ! Même Yann pourrait arrêter ça ! » fit-il, déconfit. Il repartit lentement, vers le bord du palais. « Pourquoi n'ai-je pas confiance en moi ? Tout le monde compte sur moi et je les déçois, tous ! Je suis incapable de détruire cet ennemi, c'est évident ! Papa n'y est pas arrivé ! Alors, pourquoi _moi_ ? Comment le pourrais-je ? »

Une fois à la terre ferme, il se laissa tomber sur le dos « J'ai jamais su faire quelque chose par moi-même, il fallait toujours que je compte sur les autres ! Et quand je me décide enfin à faire quelque chose, j'emmène les autres dans la merde avec moi… Et eux, ils me font toujours confiance… Ou ils sont hypocrite ? » pensa-t-il. « J'en sais rien ! » finit-il par dire tout haut en croisant ses bras derrière la nuque. Il ferma les yeux, de façon à se calmer un peu… Il les rouvrit soudain en entendant un bruit de gâchette. Il sursauta quand il trouva un pistolet noir entre ses deux yeux.

« Stop, bouge pas beau blond ! » fit une voix féminine.

Gohan grogna, allait-il mourir maintenant ? Il se fichait de mourir intérieurement ! Mais il fallait qu'il vive, rien que pour Pan ! Il avait l'air d'oublier que des balles normales ne sont pas sensées pouvoir le tuer... Mais étaient-ce au moins des balles _normales_ qu'il y avait dans ce flingue?

« Si tu bouges, t'es mort ! » menaça encore la voix. Un grande silhouette noire se trouvait à côté de lui. « T'es bien un fils de saiyen, toi ? »

L'autre hocha la tête. Il pensait qu'il valait mieux savoir ce que ces personnes voulaient des saiyens.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais… Alors, écoute-moi bien ! Je ne suis pas venu pour te tuer ! Enfin… Pas tout de suite ! Je veux tous les fils de chien en même temps ! Vous venez, tous ! Et pas seulement les saiyens ! Les femmes de tes copains aussi ! Est-ce clair ? Tous, demain, midi, au studio d'enregistrement ZTV ! Et si vous ne venez pas… Cuic…….. » la silhouette disparu.

Le père de Pan se redressa en position assise et chercha son agresseur des yeux, plus personne ! Un rêve ? Non, sûrement pas... Il se redressa et courut rejoindre les autres en reprenant ses cheveux noirs, peut-être que c'était son énergie qui l'avait attirée.

« Dites, vous n'avez rien entendu ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non, pourquoi ? T'entends des voix ? » demanda son frère.

« Oui. »

« Eh ! Je disais ça comme ça ! » s'affola Goten.

« Ben, moi pas ! On vient de me menacer ! »

« De te menacer… Et de quoi ? »

« Genre 'Si vous en venez pas à tel heure, tel endroit, on casse tout et on tue tout le monde !' »

« Ah… Les menaces classiques, quoi… Ils sont d'une originalité… »

« Goten, c'est pas le moment de faire de l'humour, tu vois ! »

« Mais je rigole pas ! Tu prends vraiment tout au premier degré ! »

« Et il où, Trunks ? » s'énerva Gohan.

« Il se repose. »

« Ah oui… Il a bien de la chance ! »

« Mais, grand frère, relax ! Laisse-toi un peu aller ! »

« Si je me laisse aller, je me barre en faisant exploser mon énergie comme un dingue ! Parce que tu ne m'as jamais vu quand je m'énerve ! » dit-il d'un ton sérieux. (1)

« Piccolo m'a mis au courant… » répondit son frère, sarcastique. Il se rassit en tailleur et croisa les bras. « Et je t'ai déjà vu t'énerver en plus ! Quand tu es passé au niveau trois… »

« Goten… Arrête… Arrête, tu m'énerves ! Arrête avec ce niveau trois ! »

« Mais… Dans le genre têtu, t'es le meilleur ! » abandonna l'autre, frustré. Son frère ne croyait pas du tout avoir atteint le niveau trois. Celui-ci haussa les épaules et alla s'asseoir à côté de sa fille.

&&&&&

Le lendemain matin, Trunks finit d'attacher ses chaussures sur un côté du lit que Mr. Popo lui avait montré pour coucher Tracy, hier, et elle avait accepté qu'il y monte avec elle. La suite, vous vous en doutez…

« Surtout ne dit rien à Gohan ou Goten, ils m'étrangleraient ! » fit-il.

« Huhum… » répondit-elle en finissant de boutonner le haut de sa robe sans se retourner.

Il se tourna. « C'était la première fois ? »

« Hum… » esquissa-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

« Tu ne regrettes rien, hein ? » s'assura-t-il.

« Non… » Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. « Viens, on va les rejoindre, ils vont commencer à se poser des questions… »

Goten était couché sur une espèce de passerelle collée au perron du palais. Son frère était plus loin avec sa fille, le père appuyé contre une colonne de pierre et Pan assise à terre, chipotant aux dalles du palais. Mady, elle, était assise à côté de son mari et jouait avec le bébé.

« On glande, on glande et on glande toujours ! » soupira son mari.

« Eh oui, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire d'autres ? » demanda Gohan.

Goten ne répondit pas, il se redressa et se tourna pour apercevoir Dendé marché paisiblement plus loin en observant, de temps à autre, la terre.

« Eh, Gohan, t'étais copain avec Dendé sur Namek, je me trompe ? » demanda-t-il, à voix basse comme s'il s'agissait d'un sujet interdit.

« Je le suis toujours ! » répliqua son frère en tournant la tête vers lui.

« Ah ! Mais, maintenant, c'est 'Dieu qui voit tout !' »

San Gohan leva un sourcils, perplexe, son petit frère essayait encore de faire des 'devinettes mystérieuses à la Trunks', mais y'a rien à faire, ce dernier était beaucoup plus doué que lui.

« Tu l'imites vraiment mal ! »

« De qui tu parles ? »

« Rien, laisse tombé ! »

« Bon, je vais voir Dendé, moi ! 'Dieu qui voit tout'! » répliqua le père de Yann en se levant souplement.

« Salut Dendé, mon petit Dieu préféré ! » commença-t-il en s'approchant. Le namek tourna la tête vers lui.

« Oui, tu voulais me demander quelque chose ? » fit-il. Goten pencha la tête sur le côté, Dendé n'était pas dieu pour rien…

« Dis… Tu pourrais pas nous en dire un peu plus sur nos ennemis ! Est-ce qu'on va pouvoir les battre ? Et ils vont venir quand ? Qui sont-ils ? »

« Stop ! Pas si vite ! Je ne répondrez qu'à UNE SEULE question ! Réfléchis bien ! »

« Bah… » répliqua-t-il en se grattant la tête, il se tourna et courut de l'autre côté. Il s'accroupit devant son frère, qui avait la tête appuyée contre la colonne.

« On dirait que tu vas tuer quelqu'un quand tu fais cette tête là ! » lâcha le cadet. Gohan éleva son bras devant lui, poing fermé avec le pouce en l'air et l'index pointé sur son frère. Il articula un 'pan !' sans parler et rabaissa lourdement son bras. « Ouais, c'est bien… Bon, Dendé accepte de répondre à une question ! »

Son aîné souffla. « Il va encore te coincer ! »

« Justement ! J'ai besoin de toi ! Je fais appel à San Gohan, élevé par Maman et non pas par Papa, je fais appel à San Gohan, le médecin et non pas le saiyen ! »

« Présent ! » répliqua l'autre, ironique, en dressa sa main en l'air.

« Il faut trouver une question qui répondrait à toutes ! »

« Bien… » Son petit frère s'assit à côté de lui. « Bon, il faut une question pour savoir qui sont nos ennemis, où ils sont, ce qu'ils veulent et si on peut les battre ! »

Ils se regardèrent et Gohan se mit à ricaner.

« Quoi encore ? » soupira l'autre.

« Tu veux poser ça comment ? » demanda-t-il en arrêtant de rire un moment.

« Ben, je sais pas un truc... D'une traite ! »

« Comme : 'Qui sont nos ennemis, où vivent-ils, qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent, sont-ils plus fort que nous ?' »

Goten se redressa d'un bond, serrant les poings, triomphant. « C'est parfait ! » Son frère se remit à rire devant la naïveté de Goten. « Mais quoi ? »

« Goten, Dendé n'est pas né de la dernière pluie ! C'est Dieu tout de même ! »

« Et alors ? » se vexa l'autre.

« Tu sais ce qu'il va te répondre ? Parce que normalement, il peut PAS répondre ! A RIEN ! Alors, il répondra à ta 'super question' : 'Quelqu'un, quelque part, quelque chose, possible.' »

Le cadet se figea. Gohan pouvait s'avérer d'une grande aide comme il pouvait être totalement inutile et relativement démoralisant…

« Ah ! Alors, on fait quoi ? »

« On fait rien ! » Puis, il ajouta « Tiens… Tu ne penses plus que ce sont des psychopathes, maintenant ? »

« Non ! Parce même les psychopathes les plus dingues et les plus fous et les plus tordus et les plus tout ce que tu veux sont incapables de mettre une maison en feu en moins de deux secondes ! »

« Le voilà...Vaut mieux tard que jamais… » murmura Gohan, en voyant au loin Trunks qui vint les rejoindre.

« Salut ! » fit-il amicalement.

« Tiens, un revenant ! » ironisa Goten en lui renvoyant son salut.

« Eh ouais… » Goten s'accrocha au bras de son ami et le tira vers lui. « Bon, viens-là, toi, t'es un pote, et t'as à peu près le même QI que Gohan, seulement, toi, t'as encore toute ta tête ! » Il tira à nouveau la manche de son copain qui s'était tourné vers Gohan, et ils soupirèrent de concert.

« Que veux-tu, il est têtu ! » fit l'assit en soupirant.

Son petit frère emmena son ami devant Dendé. « Voilà, Dendé, Trunks va te poser une BONNE question. »

« Bonjour, Trunks, tu as bien dormi ? » demanda gentiment Dieu. Le demi saiyen souria et hocha la tête positivement.

« Bon, tu la poses ? » s'impatienta Goten.

« Poser quoi ? Ah oui ! Une question sur l'ennemi : ils sont terriens ? » demanda enfin, Trunks, simplement.

« Oui. » répondit Dendé.

« Merci. »

« Mais de rien… ». Sur ce, le petit ami de Tracy tourna les talons et retourna vers Gohan. Goten resta là, bouche ouverte, il avait gâché la question qui les aurait peut-être sauvés… Il regarda Trunks, puis Dendé et fini par suivre son meilleur ami nerveusement.

« Mais, Trunks ! T'es abruti ou quoi ? T'as gâché la question ! T'aurais du demander comment les battre plutôt que d'où ils viennent ! On s'en fout d'où ils viennent ! ». Le fils de Végéta ne répondit pas.

« Gohan, on avait raison, mauvaise nouvelle, ce sont bien des terriens ! » lâcha-t-il enfin au frère de Goten.

« Ah merde… » répliqua l'autre en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

« Ouais… ». Trunks croisa les bras et soupira.

Goten fronça les sourcils, ils ne comprenaient vraiment rien ! Si ce sont des terriens, il n'y aurait donc pas de problème pour les anéantir ! Il se gratta la tête. « Eh, attendez une minute ! J'ai raté un épisode ou quoi ? »

« Goten, vois un peu la vérité en face ! » répliqua Trunks, sèchement.

« Hein ? »

« Ce sont des _humains_ ! » ajouta son frère.

« Ben oui ! C'est ce que Dendé a dit ! Y'aura donc aucun problème ! »

« San Goten... Des HUMAINS, des TERRIENS ! Qui viennent de la TERRE ! »

« OUI ET ALORS ? » s'impatienta le cadet.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent, hein ? » demanda encore Trunks. Goten baissa la tête, en fait, il comprenait la situation, mais seulement, il voulait trouver une autre hypothèse que la vérité…

« Ils veulent anéantir tous les saiyens et tous les êtres apparentés ou connaissant les saiyens… » répliqua-t-il tristement.

« Oui. » fit Gohan. Goten s'assit lourdement sur le sol. « Dans ce cas… Qui sont les méchants des gentils ? » Les deux autres dévisagèrent Gohan, surpris et inquiets. « Parce que, les saiyens, avant que les deux derniers ne vivent sur terre… Le _peuple_ des saiyens, c'était pas des tendres ! Ils conquièrent des planètes ou ils les anéantissaient ! C'est un peu normal que les humains se révoltent, c'était à prévoir ! »

« Eh ! Nous, on la défend la Terre ! On ess tout les trois _nés _sur Terre ! On est donc terrien ! »

« Avec la moitié de sang saiyen en nous ! » rappela Trunks à son ami, qui essayait encore de trouver des solutions de niaiseries.

« Tu veux dire que c'est nous les méchants dans l'histoire ? »

« Non, c'est pas ça ! Il faudrait leur faire comprendr, que maintenant ils n'ont plus rien à craindre… Mouais… C'est la seule chose à faire… » ajouta San Gohan. « Tiens, à propos, il va falloir qu'on y aille, ils m'ont donné 'rendez-vous' »

« Ah ouais… La super menace de la mort qui tue… » fit son frère.

« Tu crois pas si bien dire ! Ils nous ont demandé au studio d'enregistrement à midi ! »

« On doit se jeter dans la gueule du loup quoi… » réalisa Trunks.

« Avec Mady, Pan, Yann et Tracy ! »

« HEIN ? » s'exlamèrent les deux autres.

« C'est ce qu'il, ou plutôt elle, a dit… 'Les femmes de tes copains avec !' et Pan a du sang saiyen en elle… »

« Huh ! Les chiens ! » pesta Trunks entre ses dents.

« C'est eux qui nous traites de chiens ! 'Les fils de chiens' »

« On ne va quand même pas y aller ? »

« Pourquoi ? On doit y aller ! On ne sait pas de quoi ils sont capables ! »

« Sûrement pas grand chose vu que ce sont des humains ! »

« Ne les sous-estime pas. »

« Mais… Je peux quand même pas emmener Tracy ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle meure ! »

« Trunks, on a pas le choix ! Il faut les emmener ! »

« Mais… Ils vont quand même pas anéantir leur peuple ! Si ce sont des humains, ils ne feront jamais ça ! »

« Faut l'espérer, en attendant, je suis franchement désolé, mais on a pas le choix ! ». Sur ce, Gohan se leva et commença à s'en aller. « Pan ! Je vais voir Karine, tu veux venir avec moi ? »

Elle était retournée près de sa tante. « Le chat qui sait tout ? J'arrive ! » Elle cavala vers lui. Trunks était déconfit, il alla, avec Goten, vers Tracy pour lui apprendre la nouvelle.

&&&&&

Un instant plus tard, le père et la fille se posèrent cher l'ancien maître de Goku.

« Bonjour ! » fit Yajirobé en les voyant.

« Salut, Yaji ! » salua Gohan.

« Vous allez bien ? » demanda Karine.

« Oui, très ! » fit San Gohan, enthousiaste.

« Non, tu es terriblement anxieux… » répliqua l'autre, sombre.

« Ah bon ? Oui, mais ça m'empêche pas d'aller bien ! »

« Alors, oui, tu es beaucoup plus fort qu'eux, même Pan est plus forte qu'eux… »

« Oui… Mais si vous pouviez à l'avenir, arrêter de lire dans mes pensées et de savoir tout à l'avance, ça m'arrangerait, ça casse mon effet… Et après, je suis largué… Et j'ai l'air ridicule comme maintenant… » fit-il en se grattant la tête d'un doigt, tout perdu et il enchaîna d'un rire jaune.

En l'observant, Karine pensa qu'il avait déjà plus ou moins vécu cette situation dans le passé puis soudainement, cela lui revient. « Toi aussi, tu compte sur Pan ? »

« Hein ? » s'exclama Pan.

« Tu comptes tout mettre sur Pan parce que tu penses aussi qu'elle est plus forte que toi, comme ton père l'a fait avec Cell ? »

La jeune fille tourna sa tête, inquiète, vers son père qui hocha la tête négativement. Ce qui rassura le maître de la tour.

« Non, non, non, non ! Je vais m'en occuper… Enfin… Trunks et Goten vont s'en occuper et je vais les aider… Enfin, on va le faire tous les trois ! Ca ira quoi ! » assura Gohan, pas trop sur de lui.

« Très bien, bon, tu veux des senzus quand même ? »

« Heu… Si vous en avez… On ne sait jamais ! »

« Alors, vous redescendez et vous remontez de la tour sans voler ! »

Ils faillirent en tomber à la renverse. « Ah, Karine ! Tu deviens vraiment grâve ! Tiens, San Gohan, prend-les ! Je te les offre ! » fit Yajirobé en tendant un sac de senzus.

« Merci » Pan voulu les prendre mais elle se tourna vers Karine. « Je… Je peux ? »

« Pu ! C'est fait, maintenant ! Mais, c'est la dernière fois ! » ragea le chat. « Mais, ça ne sera pas facile… »

Les deux clandestins qui s'apprêtaient à partir, se figèrent. « Que voulez-vous dire par 'pas facile' ? » demanda Gohan.

« Montre-moi, tout ce que t'as dans le ventre ! Je te dirais quoi, après ! » répondit le chat.

« Hein ? Vous voulez que je fasse ce que mon père a fait, il y'a vingt-trois ans de cela ? » Maître Karine esquissa. « Pourquoi ? »

« Comme ça, pour voir jusqu'où tu es capable d'aller et si ça pourra t'aider dans ton combat… »

« Ah… »

« Eh ! Minute, là ! » s'interposa Yajirobé. « T'es plus fort que ton père ? » demanda-t-il au père de Pan.

« Ben… Non ! »

« Ahh ! Alors, ça va ! » se rassura Yaji.

« Mais, je suis plus fort que lui quand il avait fait monter sa puissance ici. »

« QUOI ! Karine, ne le laisse pas faire ! Il va faire tout péter ! » s'exclama Yajirobé en imaginant le désastre.

« Mais non, il ne va pas faire tout casser ! » se vexa Pan. « Vas-y, papa, montre-leur ce que tu sais faire ! »

Gohan fut perdu, il devait accepter ? « J'ai le choix ? » demanda-t-il innocemment.

« Non ! » dirent en chœur sa fille et Karine.

« Ah… Ben… On va y aller… Eloigne-toi, Pan, j'ai pas envie de te blesser… »

Elle obéit en souriant et elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

Son père se racla la gorge, écarta un peu plus les pieds et serra ses coudes aux hanches, les poings serrés. Il passa au niveau de super saiyen, regarda les autres, Pan, toujours souriante, Karine, impatient et Yajirobé, déjà pétrifié derrière une colonne.

« Vous êtes sûr, hein ? J'y vais ? » demanda-t-il une dernière fois.

« Oui ! » cria presque Karine.

« Jusqu'à mes limites, alors… Hein ? C'est ça ? »

Karine baissa la tête pour se contenir « Ecoute, vas-y ! Fait comme tu le sens ! »

« Ok… »

Il serra encore plus les poings et son énergie se mit à monter, une énergie lumineuse l'entoura soudainement et il se mit à hurler, à hurler toute sa rage. De grands vents se mirent à souffler de partout et ça continuait, ça continuait toujours !

&&&&&

En haut, Mady, qui dormait toujours se redressa vite. « Hein ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ça ? »

« C'est Gohan ! » se demanda Piccolo.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait encore ? » soupira Trunks, il se coucha. « Il m'épuise ! »

« Il fait monter son énergie… » remarqua Goten, il croisa les jambes et les bras « Ah ! Je hais quand il fait ça ! »

« Dis… Tu serais pas un peu jaloux ? »

« Quoi ? Non ! Pas du tout ! J'ai rien à lui envier ! J'y arriverais aussi ! Si je m'entraîne ! »

« Si tu t'entraînes… » répéta son ami, en insinuant quelque chose.

« Ah… Et ça continue ! »

Tout tremblait, et on pouvait entendre les échos des cris de San Gohan, et son énergie.

Il cessa de crier un instant, tout crépitait autour de lui, ses muscles grossirent tout à coup et il se remit à hurler directement. Ses cheveux commencèrent à pousser et ses sourcils à disparaître. Mais tout à coup, tout s'arrêta. Il resta un instant, dans un stade intermittent le niveau deux et le niveau trois. San Gohan semblait étouffé, ses cheveux reprirent leur taille normale, et à reprendre leur couleur foncée et enfin, il reprit son souffle convenablement. Sa fille fonça sur lui.

« Ca va, papa ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, oui… Voilà… J'ai atteint mes limites… Alors ? » répondit-il, en reprenant son souffle.

Karine souria. « Y'as pas de doutes, tu es vraiment très fort… »

« C'est vrai ? Merci »

« Maintenant, tu vas recommencer… Et t'arrêter seulement quand je te le dirais, je t'arrêterais, quand tu auras atteint tes limites… »

Il en resta bouche bée. « Mais… Mais… Mais, mais, mes limites ! Je… Je viens de les atteindre ! »

« Pessimiste… Tu peux aller plus loin… ! Je le sais ! Je le sens ! Ca se voit ! » insista-t-il. « Et Trunks et Goten sont aussi capables que toi ! Alors, maintenant, TU VAS LA MONTE CETTE PUISSANCE ! »

Gohan sursauta, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait le chat perdre son calme. Maître Karine se sentit mal à l'aise de son emportement.

Soudain, Trunks et Goten posèrent pied à côté d'eux.

« Coucou, on est là » lâcha Goten en chantonnant. Trunks s'approcha du frère de son ami et lui pointa sa montre sous le nez.

« Il est -10 ! Si ta copine, la 'menaçeuse', dit vrai, il faut y aller ! » fit-il en montrant le cadran indiquant 11h50.

« Ouf ! Vous me sauvez la vie ! » soupira Gohan « Bon, ben, Karine, ce sera pour une prochaine fois, hein… Bye ! »

« Merci pour le senzus ! » ajouta Pan en s'envolant à la suite de son père.

Karine les regarda partir. « Hum… Peut-être qu'à cause de ça, il ne vont pas gagner… »

Les saiyens remontèrent à la surface, ils prirent Mady, Tracy et le bébé.

« Vous voulez que je vous accompagne ? » proposa Piccolo.

« Non, je préfère pas, ils pourraient mal le prendre… » expliqua son ancien élève « Ils ont l'air de n'en avoir qu'après les saiyens, leurs familles et leurs amis, peut-être que tu es concerné, mais elle ne m'en a pas parler… Je viendrais te chercher si on en a besoin ! »

Le namek esquissa et les autres partirent pour la terre.

&&&&&

(1) bah... suffit de le voir lors du Cell Game!

c'est presque fini! la bataille final face à... non je dis rien! vous verrez vous-même!


	11. Fantômes VS fantômes

Chapitre 11 : Fantômes Vs. Fantômes

« Gohan… Pourquoi t'as fait monter ton énergie comme ça ? » demanda Trunks sans arrêter son vol.

« Parce que Karine me l'avait demandé ! » répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

« Y'a rien à faire… T'es encore vachement plus fort que nous ! » fit Goten en se tournant sur le dos.

« Il a dit que vous pourriez y arriver tout aussi bien ! »

« Qui ? Nous ? » demandèrent les deux autres en chœur. Il esquissa.

« Oui, ça c'est sur, si on s'entraîne… » ajouta Trunks.

« Si je suis pessimiste, vous, vous êtes carrément négatifs ! » fit le père de Pan en les regardant à tour de rôle. Ils haussèrent les épaules.

Bien vite, ils posèrent pied devant le studio.

« Dites, pessimiste et négatif, c'est pas un peu pareil ? » lâcha Goten.

« Ah, on en a rien à faire ! » répliqua Mady en lui frappant l'épaule.

« Un studio d'enregistrement… Pourquoi donner un rendez-vous ici ? » se demanda Trunks.

« Ils veulent peut-être écrire un disque 'La mort des saiyens, tome 2' » fit encore le mari de Mady.

« Arrête, Goten ! » répliqua Trunks, sèchement.

« Oh, ça va, j'essayais juste de détendre l'atmosphère… » se justifia-t-il, en croisant les bras.

« Ouais, ben tu détends rien du tout ! »

« Pourquoi 'tome 2' ? » demanda Gohan.

« Ben, parce qu'ils ont d'abord tué nos père et Bra, et ça, c'était le 1 ! » expliqua son frère.

« Ahh… »

« Pfff… Vous êtes pathétiques… » souffla Trunks en commençant à avancer.

« Et toi, anxieux ! » répliquèrent les deux frères en chœur.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le studio qui était étonnement ouvert et terriblement vide ! Pas une personne ! Une voix s'éleva des haut-parleurs :

« Bienvenu très chers fils de chiens ! »

« C'est de l'ironie ? » se demanda Trunks, les bras croisés.

« Non, du sarcasme. »

« Ah, ah… Que c'est drôle… »

« Nous allons procéder par groupe, il y a trois entrées… Alors, le grand fils de chien avec son p'tit chiot, à droite… »

« Quoi ? » s'écria Pan, hors d'elle.

« Ils sont d'un humour… Viens, Pan… » invita son père en s'avançant vers la porte droite.

« Eh ! Gohan, tu vas pas y aller ? » s'écria Goten.

« Tu vois une autre solution, toi ? »

« Alors, le frère de l'autre, sa chienne et le petit bâtard, au milieu »

« C'est d'un romantisme… » marmonna Goten, en se contenant.

« Et… »

« Et le dernier fils de chien et sa chienne à gauche, on s'en doute ! » s'énerva Trunks. Il se tourna vers Tracy, qui était pâle de peur. « Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir entraîner là-dedans. ».

« Bonne chance. » fit la voix avec dégoût.

Les trois demi-sang n'eurent même pas le temps de se jeter un dernier coup d'œil que deux murs vinrent séparés les groupes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda Mady.

« Ben… On a pas trop le choix… Faut avancer… » répondit Goten.

&&&&&

Ils marchaient chacun de leur côté depuis un bon quart d'heure et toujours rien à l'horizon. Trunks et Tracy arrivèrent un chemin plus étroit que les autres.

« Je ne le sens pas ce passage… » fit-il en s'arrêtant.

« Ben, y'a pas d'autre chemin… » répondit Tracy en regardant autour d'elle.

« Beaucoup trop étroit pour un studio de télé… Et j'ai pris quelques kilos… ». Il tendit le bras et fit exploser quelques boules d'énergie pour agrandir le trou, Tracy sursautait à chaque impact.

« Excuse-moi de t'avoir fait peur, mais, vaut mieux pas prendre de risques. » il prit sa main et ils reprirent leur route.

&&&&&

Du côté de Yann, Mady et Goten :

« C'est quand même bizarre qu'il n'y aie personne… » fit Goten, pensif.

« Ouais… Enfin, ils ont du avoir peur… » répondit Mady en tenant Yann serré contre elle.

&&&&&

Gohan et Pan marchaient côte à côte, ils tombèrent sur un cul-de-sac.

« Ah… Super… On va par où maintenant ? » demanda le père en se grattant la tête. Sa fille s'éloigna de lui.

« Papa, regarde ! » fit-elle en pointant une pancarte 'A gauche… '

« C'est pour nous tu crois ? »

« J'sais… Ahhh ! », une trappe s'était ouverte et Pan tomba dans le trou, Gohan la rattrapa juste à temps par le bras, elle pendait maintenant dans le vide.

« Ca va ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui ! Papa… J'ai… L'impression de… »

« D'avoir une énorme pression sur toi ? Moi aussi… J'ai du mal à te tenir… »

« Ne me lâche pas ! » supplia-t-elle, en forçant.

« Jamais ! Je ne te lâcherais jamais ! Allez… Une... Deux… Trois… » Il la tira de toute ses forces, mais elle ne vint pas, il transpirait. Il posa les genoux à terre « C'est pas vrai… » gémit-il en essayant encore de la tirer. Il se transforma en super saiyen, rien ne marcha.

« Ca marche pas… » réalisa la petite. « Papa, tiens bon ! »

Il souffla en fermant les yeux, puis fixa Pan un moment, il augmentait doucement son énergie, il passa doucement le niveau deux, puis tira encore une bonne fois pour toutes, il eut un bruit, signifiant l'annulation de quelque chose et il put tirer sa fille sans problème.

« Papa, tu m'as sauvée la vie ! » s'exclama Pan en joie.

« Non… Un champs magnétique… Les salauds… » fit-il pour lui même « Non, Pan, il ne voulait pas te tuer, pas maintenant, ils savaient que tu t'en sortirais ! Ils veulent joués… »

« Hein ? A quoi ? » s'étonna sa fille.

Gohan la fixa un moment, puis sourit, attendri par l'air innocent de sa fille.

« Gohan, Pan ! » s'exclama une voix derrière eux. Ils se tournèrent, Trunks, tirant Tracy accoururent vers eux. « Ca va ? » demanda Trunks « Qu'est-ce que vous faites à terre ? » Il tendit son bras que Gohan prit pour se relever, Pan le fit toute seule.

« C'est bien ici qu'on tourne le jeu 'Si vous jouez au héros, vous serez riche ?' » demanda le père.

« Oui, je pense bien ! »

« Moi, j'en suis certain ! Ils s'amusent avec nous, Trunks ! Et on est obligé d'entrer dedans ! Parce que leurs jeux peuvent nous tuer ! Ils sont monstrueux ! J'aurais jamais cru que des humains pouvaient être comme ça ! »

Un rire sadique éclata dans la pièce, un rire féminin ! Et soudain, elle apparut sur une estrade.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là, elle ? » se demanda le père de Pan.

Tamarra ricanait du haut de son estrade.

« Tamarra, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu m'as suivi ? Pars ! C'est dangereux ! Tu vas te faire tuer ! » s'exclama Trunks.

Elle s'arrêta soudainement de rire. « Trunks, je te le demande une dernière fois ! Viens avec moi ! Je suis prête à t'épargner ! »

« A m'épargner de quoi ? »

« Tu n'as pas la tête du saiyen type ! Je peux oublier les origines de ton père ! »

« Quoi ? Tu veux dire que… »

« Oui, c'est moi qui suis la chef des meurtriers de vos parents ! Mais les plus meurtrier des deux peuples, ce ne sont pas les humains ! Mais bien les saiyens ! Trunks, tu sais ce que faisait ton père, Végéta, avant d'écouler des jours paisibles sur Terre ? Il voulait détruire la planète et surtout tous ses habitants ! Et il en a tué des milliers ! » Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. « Et beaucoup de personnes de ma familles sont mortes ! Mon père a perdu un bras ! Et ma mère a eut un traumatisme. »

« Il me semblait bien que t'étais déglinguée ! » répliqua le fils de Végéta, sarcastique.

Elle continua sans faire attention à la réplique « Et je suis née et vingt ans plus tard, je t'ai rencontré ! Et cela, sans savoir que tu étais un fils de ces chiens ! Du prince des saiyens qui plus est ! Je t'ai aimé ! Je me suis habituée à toi ! Mais, j'ai toujours su que ton copain Goten et son frère en étaient ! C'est pour ça que je les insultais ! Et quand j'ai découvert que tu en étais un… J'ai décidé de laisser passer, parce que tu ne nous avais jamais fait de mal et que tu ne leur ressemblait pas ! »

« T'es complètement folle ! Goku n'a jamais été pour son peuple ! Il l'a toujours combattu ! »

« Et alors? Il en fait quand même parti ! »

« Et mon père ! C'est pareil ! Il s'est converti pour la Terre ! Il la défendue ! Tamarra, sans eux, tu serais morte ! »

« J'en ai rien à foutre ! Vous êtes des saiyens ! Et les saiyens, je les tue ! » s'écria-t-elle hors d'elle. « Alors, très chers fils de chiens ! Je vous présente les âmes des terriens morts, à cause des saiyens, qui sont désireux de se venger ! FANTOMES DES TAM, A L'ATTAQUE ! »

Des dizaines et des dizaines de silhouettes noires firent leur apparition dans le studio.

« Des fantômes ! » s'exclama Trunks abasourdi.

« C'est pour ça qu'on ne sentait aucune énergie et qu'on ne pouvait pas les toucher ! » réalisa Gohan, quand les fantômes fonçaient sur eux. La lutte commença, ils volaient le plus vite qu'ils le pouvaient pour les éviter.

« Ca va durer encore longtemps ? » demanda le président en commençant à se fatiguer.

« J'sais pas ! Faut trouver un moyen pour les toucher ! » répondit le père de Pan. « J'ai une idée ! » Il se stoppa « Pan, va avec Trunks, tu y seras en sécurité ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Tu vas voir ! Vas-y ! » ordonna-t-il. Elle obéit, tous les fantômes de Tam se stoppèrent, curieux de ce qu'allait faire le demi saiyen. « J'espère que ça va marcher… » pensa-t-il. Il se transforma en super saiyen puis écarta les bras à la verticale, une lumière vive l'entoura et des reflet à son image apparurent à côté de lui, en ligne, faisant tous le même geste. Les fantômes foncèrent mais à la rencontre, les silhouettes disparaissaient, la transposition.

« Merde, ça ne marche pas ! » réalisa Gohan en s'envolant pour éviter un couteau qui lui était destiné. « Ils y tiennent à leurs couteaux ! » fit-il.

« Tracy, qu'est-ce qui touche les fantômes ? » demanda le demi-sang aux cheveux lavandes.

« Heu… J'sais pas… » répondit-elle, nerveusement.

« L'ail ? »

« Non, ça, ce sont les vampires ! Heu… Sinon… Je sais pas »

« Les fantômes, non ? Comme ils sont pareils, ils se touchent ! » répliqua Trunks.

« Oui ! » félicita Tracy.

« Ouais ! Gohan, faut trouver des fantômes ! »

« Hein ? T'en a devant toi ! » répliqua l'autre en évitant encore un couteau qui lui déchira le chandail. « Coriace… » murmura-t-il entre ses dents.

« Mais… Piccolo, il fait pas des fantômes ? Il t'a pas apprit à en faire ? » s'excita le fils de Végéta.

« Mais non ! Un fantôme, au cas où tu ne le savait pas, est une âme ! » répondit Gohan, difficilement.

« Mais pourtant, il faut que… » Il se mit à réfléchir, « Y'a bien quelqu'un qui… » il s'arrêta et sourit, il venait d'avoir une idée. « Gohan ! J'ai trouvé ! Y'a quelqu'un qui fait des fantômes ! »

« Ah ouais… » répondit l'autre dans un souffle, en évitant encore les attaques des fantômes.

« Gohan, réfléchis… »

« J'ai pas le temps de réfléchir, là, Trunks, tu vois ? » le coupa le père de Pan, excédé.

« Mais… Voyons, tu réagis pas ? »

« Pas le temps ! »

« Mais, voyons ! Gotenks ! » s'exclama le président, avec un air d'évidence.

« Ah ! Mais oui ! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas penser plus… Aïe ! » s'exclama-t-il en tombant sur le genoux, un couteau dans la hanche.

« Papa ! » s'exclama Pan pleine de détresse en cavalant vers lui. « Papa réponds-moi, ça va ? » s'enquit-elle.

« Ouais… ça va, donne-moi un senzu, s'il te plaît ! »

« Ah oui ! Tiens ! » Elle prit la sacoche et en sortit un haricot magique et le donna à son père qui récupéra vite toutes ses forces.

« Raté… » fit Gohan, d'une voix macabre. En effet, ils ne l'avaient pas eu ! Les fantômes des Tam les fixaient, immobiles, attendant des ordres certainement.

« Faut que je trouve Goten ! » s'exclama Trunks en courant hors du studio. « Tracy, reste là, je reviens ! »

&&&&&

Mady, Yann et Goten marchaient prudemment, le père à l'avant, tenant toujours la main de sa femme. Soudain, il entendit un bruit, il se tourna vivement et commença à envoyer une série de boules de feu. Quand la fumée se dissipa, Trunks était là, bras en l'air.

« Tr… Trunks ! Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » bafouilla le fautif.

« Tu refais ça une fois et je t'étrangle ! » fit son ami, encore sous le choc.

« Désolé, où sont Gohan, Tracy et Pan ? »

« Par là, je te cherchais, on a affaire à des fantômes ! On a pas de temps à perdre ! Il faut utilisé les fantômes kamikazes ! »

« Hein, mais… »

« On doit fusionner ! »

« Ah, oui, d'accord… »

Trunks souffla. « Venez, vite ! Gohan ne tiendra pas longtemps ! Il a faillit se faire trouer comme une passoire » fit-il en pointa la direction d'où il venait. Mady cavala avec le bébé dans les bras, sans discuter. Les autres les suivirent. Ils ne trouvèrent personne.

« Gohan, Tracy, Pan, où êtes vous ? » cria Goten, les mains en haut-parleur. Les appelés apparurent devant eux.

« Ici, on a du se cacher ! Fusionnez ! Vite ! » ordonna son frère. Il fit reculer les femmes. Les deux amis firent un mouvement d'approbation, s'échangèrent un regard complice et se mirent en position. Ils firent tous les mouvement nécessaire pour la fusion et quand les bouts de leurs doigts se touchèrent une grande lumière éblouit tout le monde… Quand tout fut dissipé, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de Goten, ni de Trunks, seul un jeune homme de leur taille était là, les mains sur les hanches, il avait les cheveux noirs avec des mèches lavandes, toutes fuyant vers le ciel, il avait aussi un sourire au coin des lèvres et un regard moqueur.

« Il va quand même pas éclater de rire… » murmura Gohan entre ses dents en fixant Gotenks. Gotenks les regarda un moment, tous, puis éclata d'un grand rire, un rire franc et moqueur. « Et si, il le fait… » soupira-t-il.

Il continua de se marrer. Tracy et Mady le fixaient.

« Que… » fit Tracy. « J'hallucine… »

« Que… C'est… C'est qui, ça ? » demanda Mady.

« Je vous présente, Gotenks… » soupira Gohan.

« Alors, c'est ça, la fameuse fusion ? » demanda Pan.

« Oui… »

« Celle qui fait ressortir _tous_ les mauvais côtés ? »

« Ouais… »

Gotenks s'arrêta de rire et se pencha vers ses deux femmes qui le fixaient. « Vous avez jamais vu passer le tram ? » fit-il. Elle reculèrent vivement, quand il fit une horrible grimace.

« Bon, Gotenks, en avant ! » s'impatienta son demi-frère (on va dire comme çà…) en pointant les fantômes de Tam.

« Eh oh ! Mets-la en veilleuse, je fais ce que je veux… Tu n'as aucun ordre à me donner… Tu n'es plus que mon "demi-frère", maintenant… Mais je vais y aller quand même… »

Gohan soupira. Gotenks s'avança vers les fantômes et ils s'envolèrent simultanément du sol.

« Vous vous êtes bien amusés, les p'tits crétins ! Mais maintenant, vous avez trouvé quelqu'un à votre hauteur ! » fit-il.

Les fantômes se mirent à ricaner. Gotenks les imita méchamment. « On vous a déjà dit que vous étiez moches ? Et ben moi je vous le dis ! On voit pas votre visage et c'est tant mieux ! AHAHAHAHAHAHA ! » lâcha-t-il.

« Gotenks, arrête de faire l'imbécile, utilise les fantômes kamikazes, t'as que trente minutes ! » s'impatienta Gohan

« Eh, oh ! Je prend mon temps, d'accord… » répliqua Gotenks.

« Eh ! Toi, le nouveau, je pourrais savoir qui t'es ? » demanda un des fantômes.

« Je suis ton pire cauchemar ! »

« Plus sérieusement, c'est la fusion de deux demi saiyens ! » apprit Gohan.

« Ahhh ! Génial ! On va les avoir tous les deux d'un seul coup ! » se réjouis un des fantômes.

« C'est ça… cause toujours ! Dans tes rêves ! Faut pas prendre ses rêves pour des réalités, on te la jamais dit ? Allez, assez rigoler ! » fit Gotenks en se transformant en super saiyen. Il éleva un bras en l'air, index pointé et le rabaissa soudainement. « _Attaque des fantômes kamikazes _! » s'écria-t-il. Des dizaines de petites répliques, blanches et flottantes, de lui-même apparurent en faisant des langues avec un air amusé. « Allez, écoutez les gars, à mon signal, vous irez chacun sur un, dac'! Et pas de disputes ! Et vous n'exploserez seulement quand je vous le direz, c'est clair ? » Ils hochèrent tous la tête simultanément. « Alors, à l'attaque ! » 

Ils foncèrent tous en même temps et se placèrent chacun devant un fantôme des Tam.

« Allez, maintenant, en avant, talalalalala ! » Il se mit à danser et ses fantômes également, une danse un peu ridicule, mais ils avaient l'air de s'éclater. « Macaréna ! » Il se mit à danser la Macaréna et ses fantômes le suivirent bien évidemment. Ils se déhanchaient comme des dingues.

« J'aurais quand même cru qu'il aurait mûri… Mais je me suis trompé… » soupira Gohan, désespéré devant le spectacle. Les deux femmes étaient plus sidérées que désespérées.

La fusion remarqua un de ses kamikazes tout seul dans son coin, qui ne dansait même pas. « Et, qu'est-ce que tu fais tout seul ? Hein ?… Ah, y'en a plus… Attends ! Eh ! Toi là, laisse un peu une place à ton copain, il est tout seul et ton fantôme d'humain est _obèse_ ! »

Il obéit et l'autre détala vers sa proie en faisant pendre la langue d'excitation. Soudain, Gotenks tendit les bras à l'horizontale.

« Et maintenant… Nous allons passé à la suite des opérations… » fit-il solennellement. « Fantômes kamikazes… A la une… A la deux… Et à la trois ! » Il rabaissa ses bras en les croisant devant lui. Deux fantômes kamikazes explosèrent, puis Gotenks se mit à faire de grands gestes de bras comme un chef d'orchestre, les fantômes explosèrent les uns après les autres. Gotenks, les yeux fermés, se déhanchaient comme s'il écoutait une musique à la mode.

« Ca marche ! » se réjouis Pan en ne voyant plus les fantômes des Tam quand les kamikazes explosaient.

« Ahh ! Mais qui c'est celui-là ? » s'exclama Tamarra en voyant le résultat de la fusion détruire tous ses fantômes.

Il rouvrit les paupière et fixa Tamarra et éclata encore d'un grand rire. « Eh ! Mais, ça parle aussi ! Ca a donc un cerveau… » se moqua-t-il. Elle le regarda attentivement. « Trunks… » murmura-t-elle.

« OUAIS ! Et le p'tit trou d'cul aussi ! » continua Gotenks, en cessant de rire.

« Goten ! »

« Bingo ! Mais manque de pot, la susceptibilité est un vilain défaut… Sale garce ! » il envoya quatre boules de feu qui passèrent toutes de peu à côté de Tamarra.

« Mais comment ça se fait… ? » fit-elle, sidérée.

« J't'explique pas ! T'as un cerveau trop p'tit pour tout comprendre ! Et même si je vais lentement, ça marchera pas ! » et il éclata de nouveau de rire.

Tamarra était toute interloquée, elle ne savait plus quoi faire… Ces saiyens étaient vraiment très forts ! Mais soudain… Il se passa quelque chose d'étrange… Le moment tant redouter arriva, Gotenks se défusionna et, Goten et Trunks tombèrent chacun d'un côté.

« Merde, les trente minutes sont passées… » ragea le frère de Goten.

Tamarra réagit et grogna « Grrr ! Vaut mieux pas les laisser ensemble ces deux là ! Fantômes des Tam ! ». Deux fantômes apparurent « Portez Goten, sa femme et son bébé dans une autre salle ! » ordonna-t-elle.

« Hors de question ! » ragea le mari de Mady en se levant.

Les deux fantômes foncèrent sur lui et commencèrent à le tirer, mais Goten résistait, résistait tellement que au bout de quelques minutes de lutte, les fantômes des Tam abandonnèrent.

« Bon ! On va faire autrement, alors… » décida Tamarra, elle dressa son bras en l'air et des champs magnétique s'élevèrent séparant tout le monde ! Ils étaient tous séparés, entourés chacun par un champs de force, vert. « Vaut mieux vous séparer hein… »

« Tu crois sérieusement nous arrêtez avec ça ? » fit Trunks en se levant, sûr de lui. Il s'élança sur la parois, épaule en avant mais se fit vite éjecter par une décharge électrique, il s'écroula au sol, tout brûlé.

« Trunks ! » s'exclama Tracy, en posant les genoux au sol dans la 'cabine' d'à côté. Il hocha la tête en se pliant en deux de douleur, et en serrant les dents.

Doucement, il se rassit et se remit debout, il vacilla un instant, mais resta sur ses deux jambes, et sourit, rien que pour faire enrager Tamarra. Elle grogna, mais ne répliqua pas, elle aussi, elle était sûre d'elle.

« Trunks, je ne pourrais pas t'envoyer de senzus ! » fit Pan. « Je suis trop loin ! »

« Pas grave… Je vais bien… » assura-t-il.

Yann criait et pleurait à tue-tête, il était tout seul, lui aussi. Mady était à côté de lui, à genoux, n'osant pas toucher la paroi, cela avait déjà fait tant de mal à Trunks, elle n'osait pas imaginer son état si elle touchait le champs.

« C'est dégouttant ! Rends-moi mon bébé ! » fit-elle les larmes aux yeux « Il ne t'a rien fait ! » 

« Rends-lui, Tamarra ! Ce n'est qu'un bébé ! Il sais même pas ce que c'est un saiyen ! » fit le père.

« Non… Il peut être dangereux… » marmonna-t-elle.

« T'es complètement folle… » fit son ex petit ami en continuant de sourire et il se mit à tousser.

« Toi, la ferme ! Tu m'as fait assez souffrir comme ça ! » ragea-t-elle, poings serrés.

Gohan, silencieux, posa deux doigts sur son front et disparu. Il reparut vite, arrêté par une décharge électrique sur la paroi et il s'étala comme Trunks.

« Ca va ? » demanda Goten qui était à sa droite.

« Ouais… Plus ou moins… J'ai connu pire… » répondit son frère en se redressant.

« Papa ! Je vais essayé de t'envoyer un senzu ! » fit sa fille, à sa gauche.

Pan ferma le sac et l'envoya vers le haut même où il n'y avait plus de vert, le sac se désintégra. « Ah non ! Papa, pardonne-moi, j'ai encore fait une bêtise ! » s'excusa-t-elle, peinée.

« Mais non, c'est pas grave ! » assura son père.

Tamarra s'avança en ricanant vers Gohan. « Je savais que tu allais essayer ça… Mais comme tu vois, ça a raté… » nargua-t-elle.

« Eh ouais… Mais on finira bien par t'avoir… Rassure-toi ! » répliqua-t-il en jouant au même jeu qu'elle.

« Tu te crois drôle ? »

« J'sais pas, c'était drôle ? T'as peut-être pas compris… »

Elle grogna de rage. Le père de Pan était satisfait, mais Tamarra avait plus d'un tour dans son sac… Et la balle était toujours dans son camps.

« Ah… Gohan… Gohan… » chantonna-t-elle. « T'étais le plus humain, intérieurement, de tous pourtant… Et c'est toi qui nous a débarrassé de Cell… »

« Comment es-tu au courant de ça ? T'étais à peine née ! »

« Je le sais, c'est tout ! »

Il resta sceptique… et fronça les sourcils. Elle sourit cruellement. « Quand j'ai tué Bra, je dois bien avouer que ça ne m'a rien fait… »

Trunks fut sidéré « C'est toi qui a tué ma sœur ? » explosa-t-il en se relevant.

« Oui, pourquoi, tu croyais que c'était qui ? Le père Noël ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'elle est comme toi ! La progéniture de Végéta ! Et de sa chère compagne Bulma ! » s'indigna-t-elle. Trunks ne put rester sur ses jambes plus longtemps, il retomba tandis qu'elle se retourna vers Gohan et continua plus cruellement « Mais j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à tuer Videl… Tu sais pourquoi… ? Je l'ai transpercer et je l'ai laissé crâmer ! Et elle a crié ! Que dis-je_ hurlé _après toi… »

Ils se fixaient l'un l'autre, la jeune femme d'une grande cruauté et Gohan attendant la suite, il ne voulait pas l'entendre, il ne la connaissait pas, mais il ne voulait pas l'entendre quand même… Il avait peur, très peur !

« Et tu sais où j'ai planté le couteau… ? Dans son ventre ! Au plein milieu ! » Il ne réagit toujours pas. « En fait… Je n'ai pas tué deux personnes, mais_ trois_… Si un embryon est compté pour personne bien entendu ! »

Le père de Pan ouvrit les yeux de stupeur… Avait-il bien compris ?

« Ohhh… Ils ne t'avaient pas mis au courant ? Les vilains… » fit-elle en se tournant vers Goten et Trunks. Trunks se coucha en posant ses mains sur sa figure et Goten hocha lourdement la tête de droite à gauche, dégoutté. « Oui… En tant que médecin, tu dois avoir compris… ? Elle attendait un beau bébé ! Un beau petit Gohan ou une jolie petite Videl junior ! Un beau petit saiyen… »

Gohan ne bougea pas, il la fixa, fixa longuement, le regard presque vide et les dents presque serrées… Il baissa la tête et serra les dents

« C'est monstrueux… » fit Goten, dégoutté.

« J'arrive pas à croire qu'un être humain puisse être aussi cruel… » gémit Trunks.

Elle éclata d'un rire sadique « Vous voyez ? » fit-elle, sérieuse en arrêtant de rire. « Normalement, j'aurais dût avoir un grand frère ou une grande sœur ! Mais à cause de vous, J'EN AI PAS ! »

« Huh ! » fit Gohan toujours la tête baisse après un moment de silence. Il la redressa et regarda à nouveau Tamarra. « Alors comme ça… Tu as tué ma mère, mon père, ma femme et… mon enfant ? Huh ! Quand je t'ai vu débarquer avec tes petits fantômes, je me suis dit que c'était une blague… Que le véritable ennemi allait arriver ! Un grand ennemi, fort, puissant, bourré d'énergie ! Et à la place de ça, je trouve un humain… Une femme qui plus est ! Une femme dont la force est de un et demi ! Les ennemis tuaient mes amis à coups de poings, à coups de pieds, à coups de rayons d'énergie ! Et ils se battaient pendant des heures et des heures jusqu'au dernier souffle ! Mais, tes petits fantômes, ou toi, je ne sais pas… Ont anéanti tous ceux qui ont combattu ! Pour survivre, ils se sont tout le temps battu jusqu'au dernier soupir, pour la Terre par dessus le marché ! Et toi, tu les a abattus comme des chiens ! »

Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment où il voulait en venir mais le laissa continuer… « Tu sais comment et pourquoi j'ai tué Cell ? Il était pourtant bien plus fort que moi… J'étais considérablement inférieur à lui ! Mes amis se faisaient attaquer par des petites bêtes pas plus haute que Pan… Et ça me révoltait ! S'ils s'étaient quand même fait tuer après… S'il m'aurait tué aussi, je les aurait rejoints… Si c'était moi qui le tuait, mes amis ne seraient quand même plus là pour me féliciter… Mais je l'ai quand même fait ! Pour lui montrer à quel point c'est dur de mourir ! Je me suis vengé ! La vengeance, chez moi et chez tout les saiyens d'ailleurs… C'est primordial ! Alors… Comme tu as détruit les personnes qui comptaient le plus pour moi… Je crois que tu as signé _ton arrêt de mort_… » termina-t-il froidement.

Tamarra recula intimidée par ce regard glacial exprimant énormément de haine ! Mais elle se reprit, "pas de faiblesse devant ces fils de chien !" Pensait-elle. « Ah ! Avant de penser à me mettre six pieds sous terre, il faudrait déjà que tu sortes de ton champs, imbécile ! »

« C'est pas un problème… » répliqua-t-il calmement en se relevant, sans manifester aucune douleur quelconque, alors que Trunks ne tenait à peine debout. Il tendit son bras et approcha du champs.

« Arrêtes, tu vas te refaire éjecter ! » fit-elle en espérant qu'il lui obéirait.

« Comme te l'a dit Gotenks… Faut pas prendre ses rêves pour la réalité… » Il passa sa main dans la paroi, des crépitements et de légers éclairs électriques parcouraient le champs magnétique. Doucement, il sortit, sûr de lui, le visage calme et les yeux noirs de haine ! Tamarra n'en revenait pas ! Il était sortit ! Et il ne semblait ressentir aucune douleur quelle qu'elle soit ! Alors que même avec le déplacement instantané, il s'était fait éjecter comme rien… « On appelle ça, la volonté, Tamarra ! » fit-il comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. « Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Fuis ! Fuis, je vais te tuer sinon ! »

Elle grogna de rage et cavala vers l'estrade. « VOUS NE VOUS EN TIREREZ PAS COMME CA ! » hurla-t-elle.

« C'est ça… » fit Gohan en inspectant le système de sécurité des barrières magnétiques. Il libéra Trunks et Goten. Ils allèrent vers lui.

« Tu me sidères ! » lui dit son frère.

« Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas tuée ? » demanda Trunks.

Il haussa les épaules. « Ca n'aurait pas été amusant ! Elle n'avait aucun moyen pour se défendre ! » Ils en restèrent bouche bée. « Eh… Un saiyen, principalement, ça se bat pour s'amuser, non ? »

« Mais, tu viens de dire que t'allais le faire ! » fit une nouvelle fois le PDG.

« Et puis… Je ne tue pas les humains… Je les protège ! » continua le père de Pan.

« Hein ? » s'exclamèrent les deux autres en chœur.

Gohan cherchait quelque chose sur la console « Elle a besoin qu'on l'aide ! Elle est folle ! Elle a dut subir un traumatisme mental ! »

Goten souffla « Gohan… Sort de tes bouquins, je t'en supplie… Faut la tuer ! »

« Non ! »

« Mais, tout à l'heure, t'étais prêt à lui sauter à la gorge ! » ajouta Trunks.

Gohan s'accroupit en se tournant vers Trunks. « Y'a que les imbéciles qui changent pas d'avis ! J'étais entrain de m'énerver… Mais je me suis contenu… » Il ouvrit la petite porte de protection. « Bon, les gras… Mauvaise nouvelle… Je ne sais pas comment faire sortir les autres, y'a pas de commande ! » 

« Et je suppose que tu ne sais pas par quels moyens tu as réussi à sortir de ce champs magnétique… » répliqua le père de Yann, sarcastique. Son grand frère tourna la tête vers lui, en souriant bêtement, une main derrière la nuque.

« Comment t'as deviné… ? » fit-il innocemment.

« Ah… Ah… Tu m'étonnes !… Je m'en serait douté… » répondit le cadet.

« Tout le monde a ses faiblesses… Mais, comme je l'ai dis… Je m'énervais… »

« Bon, y'a bien un moyen pour les libérer ! » s'énerva Trunks en commençant à chipoter avec les fils. Il eut un court-circuit puis une explosion et il fut obliger de reculer et les deux autres aussi.

« TOUCHEZ PAS A CA AVEC VOS SALES PATTES ! » hurla Tamarra sur l'estrade, les mains posées sur une autre console.

« Mais qu'ai-je fait à Dendé pour mériter ça… ? » râla Trunks en frottant sa figure encore plus blessée. Il arrêta son mouvement et se souvint de sa nuit chez dieu… Il crut un moment que c'était à cause de ça, mais chassa vite cette idée « Mais non… Je me fais des idées… Ca n'a rien avoir avec ma malchance, ce que j'ai fais dans le palais ! »

Il fut coupé de sa rêverie par un cri strident de Tamarra.

« Dites… Rassurez-moi… » commença Gohan. Il dressa ses bras et les doigts illustrant des guillemets « Quand je 'pète les plombs', ça fait pas ça ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non… Toi, quand tu pètes les plombs c'est impressionnant, elle c'est _assourdissant_ ! » répliqua Goten, à moitié ironique et à moitié sérieux.

Elle était totalement déchaînée. Elle criait à s'en arracher les cordes vocales.

« Elle est complètement tarée cette nana… » fit Mady, tout bas, entre ses dents.

Mais, Tracy, elle, avait comme de la pitié « Pauvre fille… » pensait-elle. « Tamarra ! On peut t'aider ! » fit-elle tout haut.

La malade se tourna vivement vers elle en cessant de crier, mais les yeux toujours fous. « TOI, TU LA FERME ! TOUT EST DE TA FAUTE ! SI T'ETAIS PAS LA, TRUNKS SERAIT ENCORE AVEC MOI ! »

« Ca, c'est encore à voir… » répliqua Trunks, tout bas et fixant Tamarra.

« ET EN PLUS J'AI PAS BESOIN DE TA PITIE ! VOUS ETES DES TRAITRES ! VOUS AVEZ TRAHI VOTRE PLANETE ! » s'époumona-t-elle en appuyant ses paumes de mains sur la console. Les deux 'cellules' de Mady et Tracy reculèrent soudainement. Celle de Tracy se stoppa au mur, mais celle de Mady entra dans la cabine d'enregistrement des voix pour la production d'albums.

Tous observaient la scène, ne sachant quoi faire… Dans la cabine d'enregistrement, la femme de Goten fut libérée de son champs magnétique, mais elle était quand même prisonnière… On pouvait tout apercevoir grâce à la vitre de protection insonorisée.

Goten se rendit compte de ce qui allait se passer, il courut jusqu'à la vitre et frappa dessus. Tout en frappant, il criait des paroles que Mady n'entendait pas d'où elle était, elle le regardait sans comprendre ce qu'il disait. Il criait en frappant comme un dingue. Tout à coup, son mari la vit hurler ! Hurler à la mort ! Du sang gicla en l'air et puis une balle vint se planté dans son dos ! Il vit les jambes de sa femme en sang ! Elle s'étala sur le ventre en hurlant, d'autres balles de pistolet éclatèrent dans son dos. Goten frappait et hurlait le nom de sa compagne, il avait beau frappé et frappé encore, rien ne cédait, il se mit à pleurer et même à hurler ! Mady cessa ses cris. Tout en sang… C'était fini… Son mari continuait de vociférer, et à frapper son désespoir ! Il arrêta ses coups qui ne servaient à rien, et il glissa sur les genoux et pleura, pleura comme il n'avait jamais pleuré…

Trunks et Gohan se tournèrent vers Tamarra, mais ils ne dirent rien, rien que leur regard exprimait le mépris! La femme, dans sa folie, eu un rictus et le fils de Végéta passa du mépris à la terreur. Il entendit un gigantesque crépitement, puis un hurlement venant de Tracy. Il n'avait même pas besoin de se retourner pour deviner ce qu'il se passait… Il ne voulait pas se retourner, sa pensée était déjà horrible, la réalité l'était bien plus ! Tracy se faisait électrocuter dans son champs magnétique, elle hurlait ! Ce cri de souffrance… Venant de celle qu'il aurait du protéger… Il avait beau chasser ce cri de sa tête, il revenait toujours plus fort ! Tout s'arrêta ! Ici aussi… C'était terminé… Tracy avait rendu son dernier souffle. Trunks baissa la tête.

« Trunks, tu ne pleures pas ? » demanda Tamarra. « Ton orgueil te l'en empêche peut-être ? » s'indigna-t-elle.

« Je suis trop dégoutté pour pleurer… » pensa-t-il intérieurement. Il ne répondit pas tout haut, aucun son ne sortait de sa gorge.

« Bon, et maintenant… » fit encore Tamarra en chipotant encore à sa commande. Des genres de pinces en acier vinrent agripper les poignets et les chevilles de Pan. Une autre pince vint agripper le bébé qui se mit à pleurer.

« PAPA, PAPA, AU SECOURS, A L'AIDE, VIENS M'AIDER ! » hurla-t-elle de toutes ses forces.

Gohan se retourna et se mit à courir.

« N'Y VAS PAS ! » hurla Trunks en sentant ce qui allait se passer.

Il ne l'écouta pas, mais au lieu de foncer sur la barrière magnétique comme Trunks l'aurait pensé, il bondit sur Goten qui, lui, fonçait droit sur le champs, et le coucha à terre quand les cabines explosèrent.

« YANNNNNNNNNN ! » hurla le cadet en se redressant en position assise. « Gohan, pourquoi t'as fait ça ? » Il prit un temps avant de répondre, il était couché sur le ventre, les yeux fermés… Il ne bougeait plus. « Gohan, réponds-moi ! REPOND BORDEL ! »

« Oui… Je suis pas sourd… » gémit le père de Pan en se redressant. Goten soupira de soulagement. « Je réfléchissais… »

« Pourquoi tu m'as pas laissé le sauver ? » demanda le jeune frère d'une voix plus calme mais encore roque.

« Tu veux dire 'Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas laissé me faire tuer ?'. Si je t'avais laissé faire, tu serais mort avec eux ! »

« Et alors… » fit Goten, désespéré, le visage mouillé de pleurs. « Et alors ? On va mourir ! Elle va bien finir par nous avoir ! »

« Je ne veux pas mourir ! Et je ne veux pas que tu meures non plus ! Je veux me_ venger _! T'entends ? T'entends Goten… Je ne mourrais pas tant que ma vengeance ne sera pas faite ! »

« Mais… Que… Gohan, tu ne sais vraiment pas ce que tu veux ! Tu as dit que tu ne voulais pas la tuer parce que c'était un être humain ! »

« Mais, Goten… Cette attitude-là… N'est _pas_ humaine ! »

Ils se fixèrent un moment. Gohan eut un petit sourire au coin de son frère le suivit, quand ils furent attiré quelque chose… Ils tournèrent la tête, Trunks concentrait son énergie, il était déjà au niveau deux du super saiyen, une légère aura l'entourait…

« Il m'a devancé… » murmura le grand frère de Goten, amusé. « Mais je vais vite rattraper mon retard… C'est fini… C'est fini le sentimentalisme ! » termina-t-il entre ses dents, sentant la rage monté. Il se leva et Goten aussi. « Eh ! Tamarra ! T'as déjà vu un demi saiyen qui se fâche ? »

Elle ne comprit pas, ça se devinait rien qu'à voir ses sourcils se froncer d'incompréhension… Mais elle savait qu'elle avait perdu… Elle était allée trop loin ! Elle commençait même avoir peur… Essayer de se faire pardonner, les supplier de lui pardonner ne servirait à rien… Cette fois, c'était fini pour elle… Aussi fort que des saiyens, mais bien plus puissant qu'eux… Ils se battent quelque part pour le plaisir, pour la vengeance… Ils se battent en espérant ne plus se battre après… Mais cela recommence… Cela recommence toujours… Ils le savent ! Ca les dérange, sans les déranger ! Vu qu'ils aiment ça ! Ils ne savent pas vivre sans ça !… Le combat… La fierté d'en gagner un… Le risque d'en perdre un autre ! C'est ça qu'ils aiment ! Mais derrière ce caractère bagarreur et vengeur se cache un être humain ! Et c'est ça qui fait la différence ! C'est ça qui fait leur force ! C'est ça qui les fait gagner ! C'est ça qui montre leur supériorité ! Tamarra vient de s'en rendre compte… Mais trop tard…

Ils étaient tous les trois à hurler tout leur désespoir, toute leur rage, toute leur haine ! Tout y passait dans ce cri déchirant qui était terrifiant et interminable ! Tout tremblait ! Dans cette salle sombre, régnait maintenant une lumière artificielle, une lumière aveuglante ! Une nouvelle explosion retentit, tellement forte que le toit explosa : Gohan était repassé au niveau trois de super saiyen, ses long cheveux dorés et épais flottaient légèrement derrière son dos, il avait cessé de hurler, il avait le regard calme… Paisible… Il baissa la tête et ramena ses bras le long du corps. Il était totalement décontracté ! Tous ses mouvements étaient lents et calculés, ce n'était plus San Gohan… Il regarda calmement Trunks et Goten, qui continuaient de hurler toute leur haine, toute leur révolte !

« Allez-y les gars… Vous y êtes presque ! Bravo… ! » pensa-t-il paisiblement. Comme s'ils l'avaient entendu… Ils redoublèrent leurs cris et tout à coup, deux gigantesques explosions quasi simultanée explosèrent de concert ! Le fils aîné de Goku ne bougea pas d'un poil, alors que son frère, qui était responsable de l'une des explosions, n'était qu'à deux ou trois mètres de lui.

Ils étaient là, tous les trois, à dégager une énergie d'une puissance extraordinaire ! Une puissance que Tamarra ne pouvait même pas imaginer ! Plus rien de bougeait, ils restaient immobiles, toust les trois au sommet de leur puissance ! Plus puissant que la puissance elle-même ! Tamarra était recroquevillée sur elle-même en position fœtale, toujours sur l'estrade. Elle avait peur, elle tremblait, si les saiyens se faisaient aveugler par leur orgueil et leur fierté, elle, elle avait été aveuglée par sa peur et sa peine transformée en haine et en folie ! Il n'y avait plus un bruit, appart le bourdonnement crépitant des énergies des trois saiyens encore présents. Tamarra se souleva son bras pour contempler le spectacle épouvantable qui s'offrait à elle… Elle regarda Trunks, celui qui était le plus proche d'elle… Il était blond, les cheveux pendant jusqu'au bas du dos, les yeux et le visage impassible, froid, sans vie… Elle avait du mal à le reconnaître, mais c'était bien lui… Doucement, elle rabaissa son bras et se mit à pleurer, elle regrettait. Elle regrattait tellement ! Mais implorer le pardon n'aurait servi à rien ! Elle le savait !…

Gohan, Goten et Trunks, sans même se regarder, comme par un commun accord, tendirent leur bras en direction de la pauvre terrienne envers qui ils avaient tant de haine et de répulsion ! Une petite balle d'énergie naquit au creux de chaque paume, qui grossit pour venir à la taille d'un pamplemousse. Tout à coup, simultanément, un rayon d'énergie sortit de chaque main et qui se dirigea à une vitesse folle vers Tamarra. Celle-ci sentit réellement la peur, elle se redressa bouche entrouverte, yeux dilatés au maximum, qui ne pouvaient se détourner de ces rayons identiques. Rayons qui allaient la tuer d'un seul coup ! Les rayons se rapprochaient… Se rapprochaient dangereusement… Elle aurait tant aimer que ça se passe autrement ! Elle pressa les yeux, quand une lumière vive l'aveugla… Et puis… Plus rien… Le vide, le néant… C'était la fin… Alors, c'est ça la mort ?… Ou plutôt, le passage entre la vie à la mort… ?

Quand les rayons la transpercèrent, elle eut une douleur aiguë… Puis… Plus de souffrance, plus de douleur, plus de peur, plus rien du tout… seulement la mort…


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue :

Il ouvrit les paupières, mais il voyait encore très flou, il commença à sentir de l'agitation tout autour de lui.

« Où suis-je… ? » murmura Gohan, en entendant de plus en plus de voix. Tous se tournèrent et avancèrent vers lui.

« Ah ! Mais faites-lui de l'air ! » s'interposa une autre voix. Tous s'écartèrent.

« Videl… » reconnu Gohan en se frottant les yeux. Il dégagea ses bras et découvrit sa femme plus clairement et lui sourit.

« Ca va ? » demanda-t-elle doucement. Il allait répondre, quand un grand 'boum' le coupa dans son élan.

« Ah…… Bordel…….. » gémit Goten en se redressant. Il se cogna contre la table de chevet qui était à côté du lit où il avait été posé. « aïe ! » répliqua-t-il en se frottant la tête.

« V'là l'autre qui se réveille… » remarqua Végéta. Mady courut vers lui et s'accroupit.

« Ca va ? » s'empressa-t-elle de demander. Goten se redressa en gémissant de fatigue.

« Ouais, c'est pas une bosse qui m'arrêtera… » gémit-il bêtement en regardant autour de lui et en se frottant la tête. Puis il s'arrêta sur sa femme qui le regardait, attendrie, le sourire aux lèvres. « T'es vivante… ? Tu vas bien… ? »

Elle fit un signe positif de la tête et il lui sauta au cou. Ils s'enlacèrent un moment, puis il se dégagea. « Et Yann ? Il est où ? »

« Ici ! » fit Goku en tendant le bébé à son fils, qui le prit avec le plus grand soin pour le mettre bien à l'aise dans ses bras.

« Et, c'est vrai, ça ! Et le bébé ? Le mien de Bébé, ça va ? » s'excita Gohan en se penchant sur le ventre de sa femme.

« Hein ? Que… Comment ça, t'es au courant ? » s'exclama Videl. « Qui… » Elle s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils, « Goten… » fit-elle entre ses dents.

« J'ai rien dis ! C'est Tamarra ! » se défendit le jeune père.

« Il a raison, et puis… » Gohan redressa la tête vers sa femme « Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ? »

« Hein ? »

Il descendu du lit et poussa sa femme pour qu'elle s'assie dessus. « Assieds-toi ! Il faut te ménager ! »

« Hein ? Mais je suis enceinte depuis deux semaines ! »

« Justement ! Les trois premiers mois sont les plus critiques ! »

« Mais… Gohan, j'ai l'impression que cet entraînement t'es monté à la tête ! » fit-elle en croisant les bras.

« Comment t'es au courant de ça ? »

« Quand je t'ai vu, gisant inconscient en tenue de combat, déchirée, ça ne pouvait être que ça… Et puis, Piccolo m'en a parlé ! »

« T'es fâchée ? »

Elle soupira, « J'sais pas… Je ne crois pas… Ta mère n'a jamais réussi à faire de toi un gentil garçon, je ne vois pas pourquoi moi j'y arriverais… » elle baissa la tête.

« Videl, je… Je vais faire un effort… »

« Non ! Surtout pas ! Je ne supporte pas qu'on me mente ! Tu ne saurais pas t'en empêcher ! Je ne saurais pas t'en empêcher ! C'est comme ça ! Il va falloir que je m'y fasse ! »

Ils se sourirent. Trunks ouvrit enfin les yeux, il gémit puis se tourna en levant la tête « Maman… ? » fit-il en reconnaissant sa mère.

« Coucou… T'es le dernier ! » répondit-elle ironique.

« T'es pas morte ? » demanda-t-il naturellement.

« C'est agréable… » répliqua-t-elle sarcastique.

« Non, non, c'est pas ce que voulais dire, mais… Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Où suis-je ? »

« Dans les pages d'or ! » ironisa Goten.

« Mouais… Mais encore ? »

« Comment tu te sens ? » demanda Tracy de l'autre côté du lit.

« Ah ! T'es là, toi aussi » remarqua-t-il. « Ah, mais vous êtes tous là, en fait… » Ils hochèrent simultanément la tête. « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? Et on est où ? Appart dans les pages d'or… »

« Au palais du paradis ! » répondit Végéta.

« Ah… »

« Grand frère ! » lâcha une petite voix gaie en sautant sur lui.

« Voici miss délicatesse en personne ! » ironisa le grand frère de Bra « Comment ça va, p'tite tête ? »

« Bien et toi, ça va ? Eh ! C'est vrai que t'es plus fort que Papa ? » demanda-t-elle intriguée.

« Heu… » répliqua-t-il, étonné et ne sachant quoi répondre.

« Je dois dire que j'ai du mal à l'admettre, mais oui, c'est vrai, Bra, ton frère est plus fort que moi et le pire de tout, c'est qu'il l'est grâce à ses racines humaines ! » fit son père.

« Wah ! J'ai un nouvel idole ! » s'exclama la petite en sautant au cou de son frère. Végéta, les bras croisés contre le mur, tourna les yeux vers eux. Bra le remarqua et sauta sur lui à son tour. Végéta fut surpris. « Oh, mais je t'aime toujours mon papa ! »

Trunks soupira, sa sœur ne changerait jamais ! Il tourna la tête vers sa mère qui papotait avec Tracy.

« Alors, on ferait ça, dans quatre mois, le 18 ou le 11 ! Comme ça, tu ne sera pas encore trop incommodée et… »

« De quoi vous parler ? » demanda le petit ami de Tracy en s'interposant dans la conversation.

« De ton mariage. » répondit Bulma.

« Mon… M… Mon quoi ? »

« Mariage… » répéta timidement Tracy. « C'est ta mère qui a eu l'idée… »

« Mais ! Mais, on a… » Il s'arrêta, jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa sœur puis termina plus bas « ... Exprimer nos sentiments amoureux corporels qu'une seule fois… Enfin, tu comprends quoi… »

« Huh… Ben oui… Mais j'en peux rien si tes spermatozoïdes qui étaient présents ce jour-là étaient aussi agiles ! » répliqua Bulma

Il avait bien compris ? Elle avait parler de spermatozoïdes… ? Il ouvrit la bouche stupéfait et pointa Tracy du doigt.

« Si ce geste signifie 'Tracy est enceinte ?', je te réponds, oui ! Dendé est formel ! »

Il se mit à rire nerveusement « Ah, ah… Poisson d'avril… »

« Non ! On est sérieuse ! »

« Je… Je vais être papa… ? » fit-il tout interloqué.

« Oui… Ca ne te fait pas plaisir ? » demanda Tracy, en ayant peur de sa réaction.

Il prit un temps avant de répondre « Si ça me fait plaisir ?… Mais bien évidemment que ça me fait plaisir ! » explosa-t-il de joie en serrant Tracy dans ses bras.

Tout le monde apprit la nouvelle et en furent ravi !

« Mais, au fait, comment on est arrivé ici ? » demanda Goten.

« Piccolo nous a dit qu'il vous avait retrouvés inconscients dans un studio de la ZTV… » répondit Goku.

« Ahh ! J'arrive pas à croire qu'on passe au niveau trois ! » fit Gohan en réfléchissant. « C'est génial ! »

Goten et Trunks se regardèrent, stupéfaits. « Il s'en souvient ! Mais c'est magnifique ! »

« Mais, Gohan, tu t'améliores ! » ironisa son petit frère.

« Je suis doué quand même ! »

« Je dirais même TRES doué ! » ajouta Trunks, tout aussi ironique.

Et le reste de la soirée se passa dans la bonne humeur !

A l'extérieur du palais, Dendé souriait.

« Ahh… Ils seront vraiment les dignes enfants de leurs pères… Même plus… » fit-il en entendant les autres rirent à l'intérieur.

Fin

La suite s'insitule: Mô san sayajin (en français: 'encore trois saiyens')


End file.
